The Return of King Piccolo
by Jason9000
Summary: A year has passed since Goku left to train with Uub. Peace has returned but an old evil rising from beyond the grave. A war between Hell and Earth is imminent and Piccolo will face his greatest challenge yet. Rating it T to maybe M in future chapters depending on the violence.
1. Prologue: Old Memories

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello all! Jason9000 here with a brand new story for you all. I know I haven't updated anything in a long time. But I decided to give this story a shot since it's been bouncing in my head for a while now. As for my other story Lily Potter's Revival that is currently on hold till I get the urge to get back to it. I said long ago that I would finish it and I will someday. Now this story this takes place after the end of DBZ when Goku leaves with Uub. It focuses mainly on our favorite Namekian Piccolo and his past. In this story Piccolo will face someone close to him and will be one of the toughest challenges he's ever faced both physically and mentally. Without further ado let us commence**

**3/24/13 Edit: I've gone through the various chapters and made some small edits like fixing some words that should or shouldn't be in the. I'll make some more edits later.***

_Fire…and death were everywhere. Everything was a glorious sight before him. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. To see this amount of destruction brought him joy unparalleled by anything else in his life. His offspring were wreaking havoc as were his orders. For two years he'd led his forces across this pitiful planet with his campaign to become the unquestioned ruler of all. Oh sure, there were fighters a plenty at first that caused some trouble but he was a very patient being. Unlike these poor fools he had time to spare. No matter his losses he'd laugh in front of his forces not caring how long it took. The planet's armies were rendered asunder by him showing a fraction of his power. Although he wasn't as powerful as he was before he split from HIM...it was enough to conquer the world as he was born to do. _

_ The being then stopped looking afar the vast distance where his offspring were and sat silent for a moment contemplating this thought that has been gnawing at him since his creation by his despicable counterpart. He remembered being way more powerful than he or his counterpart were at their current state. It didn't make sense. How he could he have lost so much strength that fast? He could have destroyed this entire world at a mere flick of the finger if he was in control of the person he was before the split of himself and his "good" counterpart. Now he struggled making a hole within the planet with a generic Ki blast at least a mile into the planet. It frustrated him to no end. He needed to regain the power that he had. After he'd finish with this world he'd begin to train harder than ever to regain the power he had. Then he'd move on to other worlds to expand his terrible image and have people nearly die of fear from just HEARING his name._

_ He grinned at the thought of what this could bring. He laughed at the thought of seeing more destruction not on just this planet but many others. He would become the most powerful being in the Universe nothing would stop him. His "good" counterpart wouldn't take him on a head on fight…he knew the consequences of what would happen and he was too much of a coward to save the world he was charged to watch and protect. Some "guardian" he was. _

_ He was snapped out of his horrid thoughts by one of his children calling from below his throne of decaying bodies._

_ "My lord! Our scouts have returned and have found a temple in the mountains. There appear to be monks that study martial arts. Do we have your permission to attack?" The creature asked his lord._

_ His master was silent for a moment till he jumped down from his throne at unseen speeds. He walked to the end of the tower that he used a fortress for his campaign. Looking out the window into the first city he and his forces destroyed he was silent for two long minutes._

_ Suddenly he turned to his offspring and grinned in a horrible manner. _

_ "Very well. I guess it's been a while since you all had some fun. And what kind of a father would I be if I didn't let my children have "fun" once in a while? In fact I will personally accompany you so we can have some "family time". Who knows maybe someone can finally give me a challenge for once?" The proclaimed father announced to his offspring._

_ "It shall be as you command my lord!" The hideous creature said flying off to the masses of other foul creatures below them to tell them of the wonderful news._

_ The being went back to his throne and decided to meditate till morning. He wanted to clear his mind for a few hours to see if he could find the solution to his problem of regaining the power he lost._

_ "Soon all will feel the wrath of King Piccolo!" The being exclaimed quietly to himself._

Piccolo snapped out of his meditation and was breathing heavily. He found himself shaking a bit and tried to calm himself for a minute.

This was the sixth time in a week that he had memories of his father haunting his meditation. This once was even worse than the others. Piccolo could have sworn he _was_ the Demon King issuing the orders and not just remembering that day.

Ever since he was born Piccolo had all of the memories his father had. He couldn't explain it, but they felt like they were his…but also not. He remembered shifting through them one by one since they were giving him a massive headache and wanted to figure out what they meant. When he made the proclamation that he was King Piccolo reincarnate at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament he was telling the truth, but was also lying. Yes he had all of his father's memories and had a small bit of his essence so he would look and act like his father; however, he wasn't King Piccolo himself. He still couldn't explain it and sometimes found himself thinking what exactly was he. Was he just a clone created to carry out the original's wishes only? Or was he an actual being but just forced to act the way he did when he was young because of his father's crazy ideas?

Piccolo shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about something as trivial as that. His father was dead and long gone for almost 30 years. He was more powerful than his father ever dreamed.

"Even if the old bastard somehow showed up on Earth again…Vegeta's daughter Bra could beat him and she doesn't even train." Piccolo said chuckling to himself.

Piccolo stood up and flew from the waterfall he was so fond of and went to Bulma's house to attend the party he was invited to.

** *Jason9000: Well that should do it for now. Whether I'll continue this or not remains to be seen. Hope you enjoyed!***


	2. The Annunal Brief Summer Party!

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello all! Here we are with another chapter to this story. I won't explain much just that it'll be a bit of a party. Alright that's enough from me let's get going.***

Piccolo landed outside Capsule Corporation and went to ring the doorbell to announce his arrival. He waited a few seconds before Trunks answered the door.

"Hey Piccolo what's up? You're the first one here as always." The young man said stepping aside to let the giant Namek in.

Piccolo walked in and nodded.

"Good to see you again Trunks. I trust that everyone here is in good health?" Piccolo asked him walking in.

"Same stuff different day. Mom teaching me how to run the company, dad training so he could beat Goku, and my younger sister being her perfect self and having my dad do whatever she wants." Trunks said walking behind him.

"Good. Dende should be here shortly. He has to finish his watch of the Earth as always." Piccolo said walking towards the back where the party usually was.

"Alright that's good. I'm gonna go help set up the final preparations for the party. I'll see you later." Trunks said walking away.

Piccolo nodded and went to stand in his self-assigned corner. He waited half an hour before the Son family walked. Gohan and Videl were in the front carrying their daughter Pan. Behind them were Chi-Chi and Goten.

"Hey Piccolo it's been a while!" Gohan said handing off his daughter to his wife to see his old teacher.

Piccolo smiled and looked at his old pupil.

"Indeed. I see that you haven't changed much. Still into books more than training as always." Piccolo said with a smirk.

Gohan laughed putting his hand behind his head in typical Son fashion.

"Well you know. I have to keep up with the grading system so I can't really train as much as I like to but I do train Pan a lot on the weekends." The proclaimed scholar said.

The young child wanted to get down from her mother and look at the big green guy talking to her father. Videl put her daughter down and she walked over towards her father.

"Good morning Mr. Piccolo!" The child said to the giant Namek.

Piccolo looked down at the child and for a moment he thought he saw Gohan staring at him getting ready for training they had to do for the day to prepare for the Saiyans.

Piccolo smiled at the child for a moment before returning his attention back to Gohan.

"Daddy is it true that you trained with Mr. Piccolo when you were my age?" Pan asked.

"Yup I was about your age when I trained in the wilderness for a year with Piccolo." Gohan told her.

"I want to train with Mr. Piccolo can I please daddy?" The child asked looking up at him.

Gohan started laughing nervously. "I don't think your mother would like it if I agreed to have you run off for a year."

"I wouldn't mind it to be honest." Piccolo said. "It would give me something to do for a year. She'd probably be better at it than you were." He said smirking again.

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Gohan retorted.

"Oh really? And who was the one that was a crybaby the moment they found out they were going to train to defeat the Saiyans." Piccolo asked him.

"What about the Saiyans?" A gruff voice asked from behind them.

The three of them turned and there was Vegeta standing in his regular work outfit. He seemed to have just came out of the gravity chamber since he had a towel and two bottles of water.

"Oh hey there Vegeta. We were just talking about the training Piccolo and I did for yours and Nappa's arrival when you first came to Earth."

Vegeta's face remained impassive till he shook his head.

"Namek my respect for you has increased. Dealing with Gohan as a whiny brat for a year must have been almost unbearable. I'm so glad you beat it out of him. Had I arrived with Raditz I would have killed him first because he'd given me a headache from his incessant whining." Vegeta told him.

"Hey first off it was six months! He left me alone in a desert for six months and then came back and trained me." Gohan responded trying to defend himself from further embarrassment.

Vegeta merely grunted. He looked at his water bottles and tossed the unopened one to Piccolo.

"Here's your reward for telling me a good story." Vegeta said before turning around going towards the shower no doubt.

"Thanks, I'll try to contain my joy." Piccolo said sarcastically catching it.

Gohan only shook his head at the two of them.

"You know to this day I'm still trying to figure out if you two still hate each other or this is how you two show your respect for each other." Gohan said before while picking up Pan and taking her over to see Bra who had just walked into the room with Bulma.

Pan waved goodbye to Piccolo and he nodded in return.

Piccolo then continued to watch the party as the other guests came in. Krillin and Android Eighteen came in with their elder daughter Marron, Dende came in followed by Hercule Satan and Majin Buu, Tien walked in with Launch and Chiaotzu, and finally Yamcha came in last as always.

The party seemed to be in full swing. Goten and Trunks were most likely about to pull a prank on someone soon. Piccolo decided to be careful because he remembered the time they somehow managed to have him hold Bra for a minute and then he got sucked into _somehow_ having a tea party with her having him wear the most ridiculous outfit consisting of an apron and some cooking hat instead of his usual cape and turban.

Although nobody showed it but everyone was missing Goku. He always seemed to lighten up the mood and make the party a lot better. It was a year since he left and no one has seen him or sensed him for that matter. Somehow he was keeping his energy low and also training the reincarnation of Kid Buu. How their training was going no one could tell.

However fate seemed to look down on them from above and give them a special treat. Just when everyone's attention was on something else a familiar sound was heard and two energy signatures were sensed.

"Hey everyone, long time no see!" A cheery voice said.

Everyone turned and there was their long time hero and old friend Son Goku. He was wearing the exact same thing he had on when he left the tournament a year ago. Next to him was the boy he took off to train. He looked very shy around the group and was hiding behind Goku's leg.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily running over to her husband and hugging him.

"Hey Chi. How are you doing?" Goku asked her.

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Chi-Chi said.

"Oh boy what a relief I thought you'd be mad at me for leaving again." Goku said laughing.

Suddenly quicker than anybody could there was a clang and Goku was on the floor holding his head.

"GOKU WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! HOW DARE YOU ABDADON ME AND YOUR SONS AGAIN!" Chi-Chi screamed at him holding her well known 'frying pan of Doom' as it was nicknamed by the Z-gang.

"But Chi-Chi Uub really needed me. He had all of this great power and didn't know how to use it! I thought you would be fine with it!" Goku cried from the ground rubbing his head.

Once again Chi-Chi hit Goku again with her frying pan and this time even harder.

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU COULD HAVE JUST USED YOUR INSTANT TRASMISSION TO COME BETWEEN HIS VILLAGE AND COME HOME EVERY NIGHT AFTER YOU FOLLOWED HIM HOME!" Chi-Chi shouted standing over him.

For a moment Goku was silent and was thinking for a minute.

"Hey you're right Chi! Man I wish I thought of that." Goku said smiling.

Chi-Chi looked down at her husband blankly for a second before falling over in shock of how Goku couldn't think of something as simple as this…again.

Goku shot up and immediately ran over to his wife.

"Chi-Chi are you okay? You're not sick are you?" Goku asked her.

Chi-Chi only laughed at her husband and graciously accepted him helping her up.

"I'm fine Goku. I'm just glad that you're back." Chi-Chi said hugging her husband.

"So dad what brought you back here?" Goten asked his father.

"The party of course! I wouldn't miss the annual summer shin dig for the world!" Goku exclaimed.

"That and I wanted to actually introduce you to my student Uub." Goku also told them turning to his student behind him.

The boy stepped forward making his right hand into a fist turning it vertical and held it against his open left hand while bowing to everyone.

"Hello my name is Uub." The boy said introducing himself to everyone.

The group all walked up and introduced themselves one by one except for Vegeta who just nodded at the boy's direction and Majin Buu who surprisingly stayed in the back watching the boy with great interest.

Piccolo stayed in the back near Vegeta and Android 18 allowing the others greet Goku. The three of them were dubbed "the silent trio" by Goku a while back since they never really talked to each much and seemed to be content with the silent company of each other.

Uub seemed to really fit in with the others. They all asked him questions of his training, his village, and his lifestyle in general. He answered them as best as he could and seemed like a fine young warrior.

"Hey Pic it's been a while." Goku said finally walking up to him and seeing his old friend.

Piccolo nodded "Goku it's good to see you again. I trust your training with Uub is going well. We haven't sensed the both of you for the past year." The Namek asked him.

"Oh it's been going great! He's really strong. I'm just starting from the ground up with him. He's a fast learner so hopefully it won't be too long before he's a great master." Goku responded.

For a moment they were silent till Goku's face became serious.

"Alright Piccolo let's stop beating around the bush. I want to speak with you in private for a minute." Goku told him walking out of the area the party was in.

Piccolo followed not saying anything wondering what exactly Goku wanted. He normally wasn't this serious unless something big was about to happen. If it was this bad to have Goku show up out of the blue and seem worried then it whatever was coming must be very big.

They found an empty room where Goku closed the door.

"Piccolo first I want to ask are you alright? I've been noticing that your energy level has been randomly spiking up for a bit then returning to normal. Are you doing some new form of training or something?" Goku asked.

Piccolo didn't respond for a minute thinking of what to say. Should he tell Goku of what's been going in his head? Goku was concerned for him and did what to know if there was something he could do to help him. Piccolo took a deep breath and began.

"For a while now…I've had visions of my past… before I was born when my father King Piccolo was first conquering the Earth. At first it seemed like the memories were just resurfacing because I had suppressed them for a while now. I first thought it was because we've had peace for a while and I haven't had to focus on beating an opponent coming to destroy us all. But they kept getting worse. And since the start of this week I could swear I was my father issuing orders to the demons he created over the long years to destroy the Earth." Piccolo told his friend.

Goku was silent for a moment thinking of this new bit of information and then addressed Piccolo.

"Hm…this is strange. I never heard of something like this. I honestly have no idea of the situation because you're different than most beings that can somehow reincarnate themselves." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Unlike most people that can somehow reincarnate themselves into new people the old body and soul is never around in the mortal Universe at the time of the reincarnated soul's creation. The old body dies and the soul is then put into the next body. However, in your case both you and your father where in the same place at the same time. His soul didn't die yet so he couldn't really reincarnate himself completely. He only had time to put his memories and a small portion of his power in you. That's why you retain all of his memories and why you're also not King Piccolo himself. Think about it for a second. Would your father have teamed up with me to defeat my brother Raditz and then willingly train Gohan?" Goku asked him.

Piccolo was silent for a moment think over Goku's question. Would the King Piccolo have teamed up with Goku to defeat the Saiyan? Probably not, he would've fought both of them trying his hardest to destroy both or sit back and watch and then finishing off the victor. As for Gohan he would have killed him before even thinking of training him even with the threat of Vegeta and Nappa over their heads.

"No he wouldn't have. He would have never agreed to help you under any circumstance." Piccolo responded finally answering Goku's question.

"See you have nothing to worry about. Now let's get out of here. I haven't faced Vegeta for a while and I wouldn't be surprised if he kicked down the door and then dragged me to the Gravity Room to spar with him." Goku said getting up and walking out.

Piccolo smirked at the image in his head of Vegeta and Chi-Chi fighting over who gets to see Goku first after the party.

***Jason9000: And that should do it. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all next time.***


	3. Piccolo takes Inner Counsel

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello all! Here we are with yet another chapter. This time we're gonna have Piccolo talk with someone who knows the Demon King better than anyone. Well let's get started!***

Two days after the party Piccolo found himself back at his favorite waterfall. It was early morning so most of the animals hadn't awakened yet. This was good since he had enough time to do what he planned to do. The level of meditation Piccolo planned on doing takes a lot of time and effort. Usually it takes a whole day to even try and attempt what he was going to do. Piccolo only used this when he was sure nothing was going to happen that could endanger the Earth which in itself was very rare considering what's happened over time.

Years ago right after Cell was defeated Piccolo discovered something unique. He could actually enter into his subconscious. At first he was confused as to what this meant since he hadn't tried to meditate this deep till one day he got this strange urge to do so. When he entered he found himself on the Lookout. He was confused since he didn't remember being at the Lookout when he was meditating. He turned towards the entrance of the Lookout and out came Kami.

The old Namek wanted to speak with him personally and the only way he could do that properly was to have Piccolo go into his subconscious where both he and Nail were.

When both of the Namekians fused with Piccolo their minds entered Piccolo's subconscious where they have resided since. Sometimes Piccolo allowed one of them to "overshadow" his body for a little bit such as when Nail taunted Frieza on Namek when Piccolo was fighting him in his second form on Planet Namek.

When Kami first contacted him he wanted to congratulate him on the defeat of Cell and how proud he was of helping the other Z warriors to the best of his abilities. They talked for a bit before Piccolo "flew off" more into his subconscious and found himself on Planet Namek where he found Nail coming out of a tall mountain with a building of Namek design on top of it. Nail explained to him that this was where he resided in since their merging. All of Planet Namek could be seen before it's destruction at the hands of the tyrant Frieza.

Finally Piccolo asked Nail to spar with him wanting to know 'who was the strongest Namek was'. Piccolo thought it would be an easy fight since his skills have improved to mountainous heights since Namek but to his amazement he found that Nail was just as strong as he was. Even though the battle took place in his subconscious every technique felt real. Finally Piccolo bade him farewell and decided he needed to get back to the real world. When he finally came to he saw that it was the dead of night when he meditated in the late morning. He decided to not do this new form too much since anything could happen at any given moment and do this sparingly.

Piccolo however, realized that both Nail and Kami must've became stronger as part of the training Piccolo did daily. Nail's fighting prowess increased immensely while Kami's wisdom and knowledge grew as Piccolo learned about new techniques and about other people. Sometimes Kami offered advice how to not lose so much ki during an attack or how to solve a problem that Piccolo couldn't figure out himself.

So here was Piccolo attempting to do this meditation again wanting answers as to why he was having these visions. And who better to ask than the guy who created the Demon King itself?

Soon Piccolo found himself drifting away till he found himself back at the "Lookout". It was calm as always. Nothing really changed since he was last here. He walked towards the entrance looking for Kami.

He found Kami walking out towards him with Nail behind him. Nail normally never left the part of Piccolo's mind that he took up. Seeing him with the old Namek must mean that whatever is going is more serious than he thought.

"Piccolo it's good to see you again." Kami greeted him as they approached him.

"Likewise Kami, hello Nail." Piccolo greeted back nodding towards Nail.

"I'm guessing you both know why I'm here?" Piccolo asked them both.

"Yes I've been expecting you ever since these visions started. Nail arrived a bit before you did since we felt you coming. I want you both here so you both can understand what I'm about to tell you. Please come inside." Kami said walking back indoors.

Piccolo followed with Nail behind him. They walked back inside the palace and towards the throne room that Kami sat in when he was the Guardian of Earth. Two other chairs similar to the throne but smaller were circled around it with a table with three glasses of water.

Piccolo looked at this with a questioning look.

"I know you really can't taste the water but I thought it'd be best since we may be here a while." Kami said sitting down with Nail sitting diagonally to his left and motioning towards the chair diagonally to his right.

Piccolo sat down and didn't and faced Kami who had his eyes closed in deep thought till he opened them addressing Piccolo.

"As you know I came to the Lookout to apply for the position as the Guardian of Earth many years after I traveled the Earth looking for my parents. When I arrived and politely asked for the position of apprenticeship the current Guardian turned me away because he saw the darkness in my heart. At the time I was too proud to admit that the lure of power wasn't a reason why I wanted the job since the intentions of becoming the next Guardian need to be pure and for the welfare of the planet." Kami said beginning his story.

"I was discouraged and was about to challenge him to prove myself to him but I then thought how that would just make my case look worse than it did. So I asked if I promised to rid the evil in my heart would he reconsider. He told me he may do it but he also had someone else applying for the job." Kami said.

"Garlic." Piccolo responded.

"Indeed. When I saw him I knew that his intentions were wicked. I saw that he wanted to rule the Earth not just watch peacefully from above and perhaps give someone a gentle thought to make a decision. I realized that Garlic was what I may become if I just took the job immediately. So for years I tried to isolate the evil that entered my heart and soul from going around the Earth and witnessing the wars, crimes, and other evil deeds I had seen during my travels." Kami told the two younger Nameks.

"I nearly failed for I was running out of time since I was only given so much to try and rid myself of the evil that I could feel taunting me in my head. So I almost gave up hope when I had a vision of a world surrounded by death and darkness with Garlic leading it. I couldn't bear the thought of the world I loved and cherished come to ruin under a cruel tyrant's hand and so I finally did it. I literally became 'pure good' at first while the other side of me became 'pure evil'."

Kami paused for a moment closing his eyes again in pain.

"That is the single thing I regret most. Had I known the horrors your father would have caused I would have forgotten about the role of Guardianship and defended the world from Garlic to the best of my abilities. When I achieved my goal I felt greatly weakened and relieved. At first I thought it was because of the amount of effort I put into and not the amount of power I had lost. My work was before me in a black cloud staring down at me just looking at me at a sneer. Suddenly it attacked me. I was caught off guard for I did not expect it to attack me immediately after its creation so I was stunned. It fled taking shape similar to that of myself only its face was more angled and its nose was more hooked than my own."

Kami paused again to take a drink of the water before him. When he finished he continued.

"I meant to give chase to this monster but the current Guardian stopped me. He told me that I had completed my training by banishing the evil from within me and that I was going to be his successor. Garlic was furious when he found out he wasn't going to be the next one so he attacked the Guardian mortally wounding him. Mr. Popo was able to hold Garlic off for a moment while I took the current Guardian to safety within the palace. I tried my best to quickly tend to his injuries but in the middle of it he transferred his role of Guardian to me and passed away to the Otherworld. My power increased by a small amount and I left to face Garlic. The fight we had nearly tore the Lookout asunder but in the end I won and banished him to the realm of Darkness. I then fell into a deep sleep since my mind and body was weakened from not just the attacks from Garlic and King Piccolo but also because my body was adjusting to this role of power." The old Namek explained further while the younger two Nameks sat still and patiently listened.

"When I came to, some weeks had already passed since my fight with Garlic. I asked Mr. Popo of the situation with my evil twin. He informed me that he had gone into hiding and wasn't causing trouble. I then made my mind to give chase to this monster I created and intended to destroy it but Mr. Popo stopped me and explained to me that I was not the first Guardian that split himself in two. Other Guardians had done what I did to achieve the role I took up. He told me that if I were indeed to destroy this thing I would suffer the same fate. By splitting myself in two I split my soul between the two bodies and both shared a balance. If half of my soul died then the other half would go with it since a body cannot remain in the mortal realm for long with half of its soul dead. I believe your fight with the Saiyan Nappa showed us how I only stayed alive for a moment longer than you after you died."

Piccolo nodded remembering the fight and how Kami didn't show up in Otherworld for about a minute after Piccolo himself had died.

"After thinking for a long time I decided not to take action against King Piccolo since I knew in the end we would both die even if I was a bit stronger than him. Goku can testify to that with how easily he handled himself against King Piccolo yet couldn't land a hand on me barely a day after he King Piccolo's demise." Kami said taking another drink of water that had miraculously refilled itself.

"For nearly one hundred years I couldn't see or sense your father. He had disappeared without a trace. Suddenly he made his move with his army of demon children that he had spawned over the years and attacked the cities one by one. As much as I wanted to go down and face him I didn't. I was at the time to afraid of the prospect of dying from killing King Piccolo so I only watched as the people I was supposed to watch over were slaughtered like common swine. After five years of his tyrannical reign I then put my fear aside and was about to go down and face him when I saw that he was sealed away all thanks to Master Mutaito. I didn't catch the technique I just saw him throwing King Piccolo in the rice cookie jar. I was shocked that a mere human could do what I could not. I watched how Mutaito died in his efforts and his student who I later discovered was Master Roshi threw him into the ocean hoping to forever rid the world of this evil but as we both know that was not the case." Kami said finally finishing his story.

Both Piccolo and Nail were silent. Despite what Kami told them both that still did not explain why Piccolo was having visions of his past.

"Why these memories are resurfacing I cannot say. Most likely it is because you have suppressed them for so long that your mind is forcing you to go through them more thoroughly then when you did those three years after you were born." Kami said.

"Wait you grew into your adult body within Earth three years? How is that even possible?" Nail asked Piccolo.

"I actually forced myself to better stand a chance against Goku at the tournament. It was a very painful process for me to go through having to condense so much growing in mind and body in such a short amount of time. It was probably one of the most painful experiences I've ever had the displeasure of going through." Piccolo responded back grimacing a bit.

"Well Piccolo if you don't have any more questions I suggest you be off. You have been in here for quite some time I think." Kami said standing up.

Piccolo nodded getting up and walking towards the door.

"If something does come up I'll most likely be back to discuss this further with the both of you." Piccolo said walking out.

Piccolo took off from the fake Lookout inside his mind. He was focusing on returning to the outside world when for a moment he felt something else in his head.

He stopped flying for and looked around using all of his senses trying to pinpoint exactly what just happened. He couldn't see or feel nothing wrong. Perhaps he had stayed in here too long and his body was just telling him to hurry up and return.

Piccolo refocused again on leaving and found himself back at his waterfall. He looked around and found that it was late evening.

He got up and flew off to Goku's house hoping that by the time he got there it wouldn't be too late for a spar with him or Gohan.

***Jason9000: Well that was one of my favorites to write. I had to watch the entire King Piccolo arc again before writing any of this story since I haven't seen it in like 10 to 12 years and I think I got most of the facts straight. Next chapter we get to go to a very boring place where the occupants are just wishing they could leave.**

**Author's Note: I was reading all of your reviews which I am most grateful for but one caught my eye the most and I would like to address it. This is a review from Henry who said "I really hope you manage portray the relationship between father and son correctly... I dislike people who simplely think that they hate eachother, because that isn't the case!" You need to remember that this takes after the end of Dragon Ball Z so Piccolo has had time to go over what his father wanted him to do and what he wants to do for himself. Piccolo clearly rejects the path he was forced to follow after fighting the Saiyans when he dies saving Gohan. Now I don't think he hates his father it's probably more like he dislikes him for what he represents and the ideas King Piccolo had of world domination. If they were to have met in cannon Piccolo probably would have told the Demon King that he wants nothing more to do with him. In the game Dragon Ball Super Sonic Warriors there is a cut scene where they do meet but Piccolo seems to speak with him in his usual monotone and doesn't come across shouting at the Demon King with hatred and contempt. Like I said above he most likely dislikes him and not hate him. Thank you again for your review. If you all want I'll address your reviews here if you have any questions.***


	4. The Gathering of Villains

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello, hello, hello, hello! Once again we have another chapter here. Sorry this took so long but with me in college updates will be slower. Now today we'll start down in our favorite place HELL! You'll see a bunch of the old villains from all over DBZ show itself and some movie guys. Well I won't keep your waiting any longer. Let's get started.***

It was a glorious day in Hell…aw who am I kidding? There's never a glorious day in any Hell. Well anyway it was the same, boring day as always. Frieza, his brother Cooler, and his father King Cold were standing around debating on whether to bash their heads against the mountain of rocks in Hell…or just watch the Ginyu Force and the Armored Squad fight over who had the best poses. The former sounded more appealing. The Saiyans Raditz and Nappa had vanished a while back but no one cared. Cell was probably seeking out Bojack for a fight since he discovered there was someone out there that could rival his so called "perfection" in terms of power that wasn't a Saiyan. No one really knew if Bojack could beat Cell in a fight, but ever since word got out that he fought Gohan in his Super Saiyan Two form a while after the Cell Games. Dr. Gero's perfect Android pestered him every day for the past eighteen years for a fight. It was safe to assume that it was another boring day in Hell.

"So it's either we watch our minions fight amongst themselves for the billionth time or go bash our heads on the mountains…again." Cooler said sitting on a rock.

Frieza and King Cold were before him facing in opposite directions.

"Ugh I don't want another headache this early. I prefer to watch Cell chase Bojack around for a fight." King Cold told his eldest son.

"I swear ever since Bojack said he fought against that monkey hybrid Cell has been going nuts because he sees it as a challenge to his so called 'perfection'. How could that fool be perfect when he has the DNA of a third of everyone down here? He's a mockery to us all by his stupid creator stealing our DNA." Frieza spat out.

The Cold family was silent for a while not saying a word. Something however caught Cooler's eye. In the distance high in the sky he saw a spec getting closer and closer. This wasn't the first time he saw something high in the sky. Ever since he arrived in Hell all those years ago he saw something hovering up there in the yellow clouds once in a while. He never gave it much mind but as of late the spec had been seen more and more in the sky.

Coming out of his thoughts the spec finally began to take shape. It was a green looking thing that was flying towards the Cold family. The green thing grew in size till finally it landed.

The creature stood at average Human height. It was mostly covered in green scales. It looked a bit like a crossbreed between some sort of reptile and a small dragon. It had dragon like wings and pointy ears. The creature stood before the Cold family bowing.

"Good day to you King Cold and to you as well Emperor Cooler and Lord Frieza." The creature said.

The Cold family looked a bit started that this strange creature knew their names yet none of them had ever.

"Well boys it looks like he has us at a disadvantage here. He knows our names yet I don't think any of us have ever seen him before." King Cold said turning towards the creature.

"Well let's humor him for a bit. I want to know how a complete stranger knows our names." Cooler said jokingly since they were used to random people knowing about them.

"My name is Tambourine. I am but a humble servant of the Demon King." The creature named Tambourine said.

"The Demon King huh? Wasn't he killed nearly eleven years ago by that bubble gum creature named Majin Buu and has been missing since?" Frieza asked him.

Tambourine only chuckled. "You must be referring to that traitor Dabura. No I do not serve someone that abandons his kingdom because his mind fell to some imp of a wizard's will. I serve someone far greater." He said in response to his question.

"I come before you with an invitation from his glorious majesty. He humbly asks that you and selected others meet with him today at noon. He wishes to discuss a plan to get us all out of here and back to where we belong in the mortal Universe." Tambourine told the Cold family.

The Cold family was slightly interested in the proposition but they weren't sure as to how it could work since they tried everything from flying, using all of their power to blast their way out, to even threatening the ogres down here. What could this Demon King have in mind that failed to come to the attention of the mighty Cold family?

"Very well we'll accompany you. Perhaps this Demon King has an idea that none of us have come up with yet. Lead the way Tambourine." King Cold said speaking for the three of them.

Tambourine flew off with the Cold family leading them deeper into Hell smiling as he did what his lord said. Hopefully phase one could be completed without any problems.

*Elsewhere in Hell*

Inside a forgotten palace deep within Hell a figure sat in the royal hall. It was lit by torches that held very dim light. You can only see the carpeted floor in front of you that led to a throne where a figure sat in darkness. The figure was as still as a statue. Its eyes were not open. The figure seemed to be sleeping. He stirred a tiny bit when he felt someone's mind in the room.

"_My Lord I have King Cold and his sons in tow! They accepted the invitation and are coming with me to see you in person._" Tambourine's voice resounded throughout the chamber.

"Good. Now let's hope that Drum and Cymbal have an easier time convincing Dr. Gero, his beloved Androids, and the wizards Babadi and Bibidi to join us." The being told his subject before the connection between them was cut.

The being sat silent again thinking of his plan. It was perfect in every way. He spent years thinking and rethinking of how to make this plan to work. Sending out his spies to overhear conversations of the others in Hell and slowly learning what transpired on Earth since his death all those years ago. He had everything anticipated even if this whole thing failed at the end.

He however was greatly looking forward to meeting the group of people he called for. He was hoping that the ones named Dr. Gero and Cell would recognize him while the others would mistake him for someone very similar. Either way he was going to show them what he had to offer and see if they were going to take up his offer. If they didn't then it meant his plan would be set back for perhaps a year at the most. He didn't care in the end he would still come out on top of his enemies.

He was pulled out of his musings by a knock on the door. He looked towards it and someone entered.

"Sire they all have arrived and are waiting for you." The voice said at the end of the hall.

"They're here already? I must've lost track of time when I was thinking. Let them in Piano and we'll begin." The sitting figure said.

_*Five minutes earlier*_

The Cold family landed outside a decrepit looking castle that looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. All over the castle they saw creatures looking very similar to their guide flying in and out. Some were posted on the wall looking out into the distance while others just sat around talking.

Their guide let them in through the front gate where two massive guards were stationed that had their eyes on them from the moment they landed. They grinned hideously showing their fangs which of course did not scare the Cold family.

Tambourine led them further in and through a door into a massive hall. It was even gloomier on the inside than the outside. The torches that were lit only held offered some light but it was still very dark inside the castle.

Inside the hall they found some other people there. In the middle of the hall stood Dr. Gero and Cell who were conversing with each other about something with an a plump humanoid man that had a chalk white face with the insignia R and R in a bowtie fashion on his hat. In one corner of the room stood the wizard Babadi that Frieza had seen when both Goku and Vegeta were fighting Majin Buu along with someone else of his species that looked very similar to him. In the opposite corner stood Bojack looking towards Cell in an annoyed fashion. Judging by his look Cell had either dragged him here or was chasing Bojack around before they were both brought here.

"Await here with the other honored guests and my King will speak with you once we have all of you assembled." Tambourine said before turning towards a door on to the side.

The Cold family walked up towards Dr. Gero's gang.

"Well, well, well why am I not surprised to see you here Cell? Is it because you're unrequited lover Bojack is here?" Frieza taunted him.

Cell's eyes widened at the audacity of Frieza even thinking of cracking a joke in front of him when they both knew Cell was far stronger. Out of the corner of his eye King Cold saw Bojack glaring at Frieza.

"Frieza unless you really want to test my patience I suggest that you stop with the taunts. Just because you're above MAYBE Babadi over there doesn't mean you can act like you're one of the toughest dogs in the pound." Cell responded to him.

Dr. Gero and Android 19 started chuckling while Bojack smiled at the comment. Cooler outright laughed at his little brother being made fun of in public. Not many people could do it and get away with it. To Cooler the only thing great about Hell was how more people acknowledged what a pompous ass Frieza was and weren't afraid of telling it to his face without the fear of dying.

Frieza started seething in anger but his father's voice stopped him from making a retort.

"Frieza silence yourself! We are guests in this Demon King's hall and it would be terrible for us as guests to start a fight."

Despite the fact that King Cold didn't think their host held much power, his years of grace and etiquette while attending formal functions still showed even after being dead for seventeen years.

"So who do you think this Demon King is Cell? I thought Dabura was missing since that whole Majin Buu scene eleven years ago." Cooler asked him.

"I don't know. I'm guessing since Dabura finally died and didn't return to his kingdom the demon realm got tired of waiting for their king to return and a civil war erupted which would explain why it's quieter in this area than in years past." Cell said.

"Cell, Android 19, and I were discussing why our guides look familiar to us. The names are vaguely familiar but we just can't seem to remember where they come from." Dr. Gero said.

"How is that?" Cooler asked him.

"Our guides went by the names of Cymbal and Drum and both were in my databanks however, no image or data of where there are from has been found." Android 19 told him in his robotic voice.

For a moment they were silent till the main doors opened and a weird pterodactyl type creature let them in.

"The great Demon King will see you now." The creature said.

_*Present time*_

The group of people walked in with King Cold in the front and his sons in tow. The rest followed in the back looking around the throne room. It was very dim and you could barely see the carpet they were walking on.

"Good day most honored guests. I apologize for calling you on such short notice, but I wish to offer a proposition for you all." All deep voice said from the throne.

King Cold stopped and did a short bow playing along with this charade that he saw from a mile away.

"It is quite alright. I believe I speak for us all when I say we weren't preoccupied with anything important." King Cold responded with the trained voice he used when dealing with others that were "royalty" by the local subject's standards.

"Ah I see I am in the presence of one that knows how to deal with royalty. That's one of the exact reasons why I called you King Cold." The sitting figure said.

"It seems you hold us all at a disadvantage. You and your subjects seem to know our names yet I do believe we have never seen you before." King Cold told him.

The sitting figure stood up and even to Bojack and Cell they could tell he was very tall.

"Then let us rectify that. However, I'm warning you I look a lot like someone most of you know. Let's just say that I'm closely related to the person you think I'll be. But I can assure you. I am not him despite our appearance." The being said.

The lights flared to life and for a moment the others had to let their eyes adjust to the change of lighting. When they saw who it was most of them were angry at the sight of him while the three Androids didn't know whether to laugh at the figure or to beat him to a pulp for wasting their time.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am the newly crowned Demon King of the Demon Realm. My name is Piccolo Daimaō commonly known as King Piccolo and welcome to my kingdom." The tall Namek told his shocked guests.

***Jason9000: Well that should do it. Things are really going to heat up soon. I can't wait to start on the beginning of the next chapter where it will show the villains reactions to seeing King Piccolo. Well that's all for this chapter till next time!***


	5. Frieza's Let Down: King Cold promoted?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone! We're back with yet another chapter. I'm very happy you all like this story. I'd like to address a reviewer that caught my eye once again. And it's the one named 'King Piccolo': *Clears throat* Who gave you permission to leave Hell?! I haven't even got that far. Get back where I put you and be patient. Geez some people have no patience these days. Okay all kidding aside I hope you're already because King Piccolo is going to have to do something big to not have these villains cause a scene in his new castle.***

To say the look of bewilderment was something King Piccolo had looked forward to was an understatement. Frieza and Babadi especially looked like they were about to combust from the amount of anger that could be seen. Gero's gang looked disgusted that they were in the room while the others were shocked at the mere sight of him.

"You insufferable Namek what are you doing down here?! You had better tell me or I'll beat the information out of you." Frieza yelled not regarding that Piccolo at his current level could throw him around as if he was nothing.

King Piccolo only chuckled at the threat. "I told you that you would mistake me for someone else. I don't fault you. My son and I look so much alike that it's hard to tell who is who." The Demon King responded.

"Calm down Frieza. This is not the Piccolo you know. This is the previous reincarnation Piccolo. This is his father King Piccolo that once made the Earth a wasteland a couple hundred years ago." Dr. Gero said in distaste.

"Wait if he's the previous reincarnation of Piccolo then how is he standing before us? Aren't they the same person?" Babadi asked looking confused.

"They should have been if he was reincarnated like how King Yemma turned the creature Majin Buu into the boy that Son Goku took to train for the past 11 years. However, King Piccolo did not have sufficient time to put his entire soul into his son's body. That's why Piccolo Junior is not completely evil and eventually sided with Goku." Android 19 said.

King Piccolo grimaced for a moment before saying. "I underestimated Goku during our battle very similar to how most of you did when he fought you. Had I not sustained those wounds I wouldn't be standing before you today."

"Regardless this was a waste of time. I have no desire to help someone with the strength of a weakling." Cell said turning to go.

"Oh, you think I'm a weakling do you?" King Piccolo asked him looking amused.

Cell didn't even bother to turn around and was still walking towards the door.

"While I have no interest in beating you to a pulp for wasting our time I'll have you know Frieza that Raditz could beat him with both hands tied behind his back." Cell called out.

If Frieza looked mad before it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Cooler was a bit angry but Cold kept silent still surveying the situation knowing that this could be bait that King Piccolo was setting up for someone to take.

"You mean to tell me that I've had my time wasted by a worm?! I may be desperate to leave this insufferable pit, but I am not stooping so low as to bow my head to some maggot that has no power compared to me!" Frieza said extending his right hand towards King Piccolo.

"If we're going to fight I would prefer to take it outside. I don't want my throne room to be harmed during your failed attempt of attacking me." King Piccolo said grinning with a gleam in his eye.

"Shut it you worm! I've had enough of your mouth now you'll suffer!" Frieza proclaimed launching a powerful Ki blast at the Namek.

King Piccolo didn't bother moving and stood still just grinning. The attack hit him and he was covered by smoke.

"That will teach you your place when pretending to act all high and mighty in front of your superiors." Frieza said walking out following Cell.

Cooler and King Cold didn't follow since they had a feeling it wasn't over.

"If that was your best I suggest you give up Frieza. I really don't want to have my minions clean up your bloodied body since they have better things to do with their time." A mocking voice called from the smoke.

Both Frieza and Cell's eyes were wide. There was no way a weakling like him could have survived that!

They turned and instead of seeing him unconscious and very close to death where in Hell his body would regenerate near the entrance to the gates of Hell that led to the Check-In Station he was standing there without a care in the world. Not even his clothes bore a mark.

Frieza stood there in shock wondering what trick this was before him. He then turned towards Cell in disbelief.

"I thought you said Raditz could beat him with both hands tied?!" Frieza questioned.

"I did. I'm guessing he's done some serious training since he died. I just didn't expect this much of a power increase. No matter I can take care of him for you Frieza." Cell said extending a finger to launch his own version of Frieza's Death Beam at him.

King Piccolo only yawned, openly mocking Cell. "I suggest you use your full power on this one Cell. That way you can be done with you all questioning my power. Think about it for a second. If I wasn't as strong as or stronger than Dabura, how in this pit could I have become the new Demon King of the Demon Realm?" He said looking at his fingernails.

For a second Cell did pause to think for a moment but then realized that Dabura was rumored to be a lucky prodigy. No Demon King had his level of strength before Dabura came to power. So what if King Piccolo was now stronger than Frieza? Compared to everyone else Frieza was pretty weak.

For added measure Cell did pour all of his strength into the beam and fired it off aiming it at King Piccolo's forehead to shut him up.

For a second everyone watched as the beam traveled in a straight line towards King Piccolo. The towering Demon King only tilted his head to the side as if questioning what was going on.

Suddenly one of his eyes glowed and a laser shot out towards the beam. The laser was pushed back for a second before it shot straight through the Death Beam and moved into Cell's chest.

Cell wasn't aware he was bleeding till he felt a liquid hit his foot. He looked down and saw his own purple blood dripping onto his foot. His eyes widened in shock at what happened. He of course would regenerate in a few seconds since his design benefited more in Hell than in the mortal realm. Since he was already dead the laws of Otherworld were different than that of the mortal Universe. If someone lost a limb in the afterlife such as an arm it would reappear mere seconds later and the pain vanish. So instead of waiting around 30 seconds for his chest to regrow it was a mere five seconds since his regeneration sped up the process.

"Judging by your shocked expression you put all of your power into that move of Frieza's known as the "Death Beam" if I recall correctly." King Piccolo said.

The doors opened behind them and the pterodactyl like creature walked in with Tambourine in the rear.

"Now Dr. Gero, Android 19, Bibidi, and Babadi if you would, please accompany Piano to the war chamber. I want him to disclose a project I want to start with the four of you straight away and another one further down the road." King Piccolo said.

Two of the Android gang and the two wizards left looking shocked and trying to rethink if this was a bad idea.

"Tambourine I would like you to show our honored guests to their rooms. I will speak with them tomorrow. King Cold please stay a moment I wish to speak with you alone."

The rest left wondering why King Cold was asked to stay behind. Cooler got angry thinking his idiot brother did something that may have stopped them from leaving Hell once and for all.

King Cold remained neutral. He simply stood with his arms folded looking at King Piccolo not saying a word. All of Cold's training told him to not show any emotion and to just survey the other for any obvious weaknesses.

Finally King Cold opened his mouth to speak. "I hope that my son didn't diminish your need for us? He is still very young by my species' standards. I will discipline him personally when I see him."

King Piccolo only smiled. "You can drop the act Cold. It's only the two of us so let's talk without the regular formal pleasantries. I simply wanted to say that out of all the people that I've seen in this room. I can almost trust you and you alone."

King Cold was caught off guard by that statement. Why was he revealing this to him mere moments after meeting him? It didn't make sense. Was he trying to show a weakness?

"I can relate to you alone because you know how to operate an actual kingdom efficiently. So by logical choice you are the best candidate to place as my highest general despite the fact I know you'll eventually try to backstab me. I'll explain why. Your youngest son is basically the personification of "spoiled prince". Anyone with eyes can see that. You other son Cooler while much more mature than Frieza is just as arrogant if not more so. This is most likely because of his fourth transformation that leads to his fifth form. Bojack while the most similar to the two of us he would rather destroy things for the Hell of it after being bored from ruling a star system. Cell would destroy everything for his fake idea of "perfection" all thanks to his creator that just wanted revenge by destroying the world and killing everyone thus making a kingdom out of nothing more than robots. As for Bibidi and Babadi they are most similar to Cell, but just want to destroy everything in their path for the Hell of it." King Piccolo told him.

King Cold thought of his words for a moment. What he said was true. Most of the people here had no idea how to run a kingdom properly. Not only that but most of them just wanted to destroy everything. While destruction does put fear into others wanting to destroy everything in sight is not good since eventually you'll be left with a black void of nothing. Now that would be very boring.

"If I'm not mistaken I thought Demons craved nothing more than destruction. If we did bust out of here won't you eventually destroy the mortal Universe?" King Cold asked him.

"I'll admit that as a Demon I crave what you said. I miss seeing people die at my hands. The feel of their warm blood all over you and their struggling to cling to life while they despair from not achieving their goals. I and countless others down here have been suffering from withdrawal with the absolute need to kill someone is slowly driving us insane. Do you have any idea what it feels like to crave the death of anyone? To smell the corpses of those you killed?"

King Cold had to resist spitting out the bile in his throat. There was a reason why he never wanted to come to this part of Hell. These Demons were disgusting in every shape. If it weren't for this promised plan to escape he had wouldn't have come here.

"Go you are dismissed. I will call for you tomorrow. I want to explain something to Dr. Gero's group to see if it can be done first. Good day to you King Cold." King Piccolo said.

King Cold nodded his hand and walked out with another demon that was called to show him to his room.

For a moment King Piccolo remained standing still again.

"_Soon son you will return to me and together we will destroy all who stand in our way._" King Piccolo thought to himself before leaving his throne room.

***Jason9000: Okay we'll stop there. Next we'll go back to Piccolo and see how the others are doing on Earth. Cya next time everyone.***


	6. Son family training!: Pan's new trainer

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello once again. Today we're going to focus on Piccolo like I said. This'll be another Piccolo centric chapter with other characters. I have something to address regarding the ages of the younger generation. I will explain in the author's note since there is something I also need to talk about. Well without further ado let's begin.***

Too say that Pan was excited was an understatement. She was probably the happiest five year old on the planet! She was going to train this week with not just her father but her uncle Goten, grandpa Goku, her uncle Piccolo! This was going to be the best week ever!

Pan left her room with her backpack on that kept all of her clothes and other necessities her mother had packed over the week. She couldn't wait to get started so she half ran-half flew down the stairs into the kitchen where her parents were waiting for her.

"Good morning mommy and good morning daddy!" Pan said announcing she was up and ready to go.

Gohan turned around from the fridge bringing out the milk and smiled.

"Ah, I was just about to come and get you up but I see you're ready." Gohan said smiling.

Pan sat herself down next to her parents and started eating the breakfast that was waiting for her. Typical to the Son family named she wolfed it down within seconds and then ran back up to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Well she certainly is excited." Gohan said laughing a bit.

"I think that would be an understatement." Videl said taking Pan's dirty dish to the sink.

After a minute Pan came back down the stairs and waited by the front door.

"Come on dad! We'll be late at this rate!" Pan exclaimed to her father.

"Alright I'm coming Pan!" Gohan said chuckling and grabbing his own bag by his chair.

Videl walked with them and kissed her husband and daughter good bye.

"Now you be good for daddy okay? I don't want to have you come home and be in trouble got it?" Videl said addressing her daughter.

"Okay mommy!" Pan said to her.

With that Gohan and Pan left their home and went to where they were going to spend the next week training.

Piccolo was already there waiting for the entire Son family to show up. Since he didn't require the need to pack anything he was the first one there. Piccolo was looking forward to this since he wanted to see where he stood against his former student Gohan and Goku since none of them ever had the chance to spar again since the Androids. Even though Piccolo knew that both Goku and Gohan were far stronger than him he still wished to test his strength against them.

Not only that but he wanted to see how strong Goten and Pan were. He never really sparred with either of them since there were no killer Androids or Saiyans coming to destroy the world. He only was Goten's instructor of how to do the fusion dance properly with Trunks when Majin Buu was trying to destroy the planet. While he could guess Goten's power from the watching him do that mock fight with Pan last year at the World's Martial Arts Tournament where he purposely lost to please his niece Pan. Piccolo couldn't guess where Pan would fall in her age. Undoubtedly she was far stronger from Gohan when he was her age when Vegeta and Nappa arrived. Since she was both Goku's granddaughter and Gohan's daughter she had to be strong.

An idea suddenly popped into his head. One of which he hadn't had in just about 30 years. He grinned to himself for a moment. Pan once said she wanted to train with Piccolo himself just like Gohan did…well now was a golden opportunity to see if he could train another Son student. Far be it from him disacquiescing to the child's simple request.

Five minutes later he felt four familiar Ki energies flying to his direction.

"Hey Piccolo glad you could make it!" Goku's cherry voice said while he set down to land.

Piccolo nodded at Goku and his family as they landed. They chose the spot not too far from where the three oldest fighters trained to fight against the Androids. It was a sort of familiar landscape to most of them as if it was imprinted in their subconscious.

Goku threw his backpack to the side since they all knew they wouldn't find a spot to sleep till after dark.

"So we all ready to get started?" Goku asked nearly jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Yeah dad so how are we going to do this?" Goten asked his father.

"It's simple Goten. You train, you eat, and you sleep." Piccolo said while walking towards Pan. "Now Pan I believe you said at the party Bulma hosted that you wanted to train with me as your father did right?" He asked the girl.

Pan's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down for joy.

"Oh please can I go daddy? Can I, can I, can I please?!" Pan asked looking up at her father.

Gohan didn't say anything for a minute till he asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Are you going to take her even if I say no?"

"Why ask a rhetorical question when you already know the answer?" Piccolo asked him with a smirk.

Gohan sighed. "Alright fine take her. How long will you two be gone?" He asked.

"Three days. That way you three can have your family brawl without worrying about us." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo are you sure you want to do this?" Goku asked looking a bit unsure.

"Goku if I can train Gohan for a year I'm pretty sure I can handle his daughter for three days." Piccolo said floating up in the air.

"Come Pan we're going to my favorite training grounds from my younger years." Piccolo said.

"Okay Mr. Piccolo!" Pan exclaimed floating after him.

Once Pan was near Piccolo he took off with Pan not far behind.

"Hey Gohan are you sure you want to have Pan train with Piccolo for three days? He's a pretty strict teacher." Goten said.

Gohan only shook his head. "Trust me bro, unlike you I got the full hands on experience of Piccolo as a teacher. He may be stricter than I or dad when it comes to training others but the results are worth it. Besides she'll be a lot safer away from here with three of us sparing together." Gohan said cracking his knuckles.

Goku only nodded and assumed a fighting stance waiting for his sons to start. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world to spar with his family…

Piccolo and Pan flew for another 20 minutes till they got to a mountainous region that was very familiar to Piccolo.

Piccolo landed and Pan did the same looking up at him smiling. For a long while Piccolo only looked at her and she just stood there waiting. Pan couldn't determine how long they stood there just staring at each other. She felt as if Piccolo was observing her and waiting to break the silence. She didn't want to appear weak in front of the man her father the most besides her grandfather so she waited.

"I see you're not as impatient as your father was at your age. That's good since it means I won't have to beat it out of you." Piccolo said.

Pan only nodded her head and Piccolo saw she had nothing but determination in her eyes.

"Alright Pan before we begin I want you to know that I'm not like your father or Goku. I'm not going to sugar coat your training. You're going to go to sleep with cuts, bruises, and perhaps some broken bones. I only take the best as my students and today best means you. If you can survive these three days you'll make your parents proud. I promise you, that you will return to your father stronger than you are now." Piccolo told her.

Pan bit her lip since she was nervous about what her father's best friend said but she was determined to make her entire family proud.

"I will do whatever you ask Mr. Piccolo." Pan responded after a minute of thinking it over.

Piccolo only grinned for a moment then his eyes hardened and became a cold stare that only Vegeta could hold against.

"Alright listen up runt! Today you're going to commence your intense training under me! If I don't have you beaten and broken in both body and spirit by the time these three days are over then I have failed you as your master. Do you understand?!" Piccolo shouted at her?

"Yes Sir Mr. Piccolo." Pan shouted back.

"Good then prepare yourself my student!" Piccolo yelled while charging at her.

Pan got into a defense stance just in time as Piccolo's fist landed with her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she actually got hurt like this so the wave of pain distracted her as she cried out raising her right hand to her cheek.

Piccolo only growled as a response and then punched her again this time connecting it with her stomach.

"Don't leave yourself wide open brat!" Piccolo yelled.

Pan than jumped back a bit to recover from Piccolo's assault so she could try to get into the offensive. She then charged forward yelling as she brought her right foot straight up to kick him in the stomach.

Piccolo caught her leg with his left hand but what he wasn't expecting was her continuing her attack by launching herself so she connected a punch with Piccolo's jawline.

Pan stopped her assault to she was damage she dealt but then she saw Piccolo move his head down slowly and only glaring at her.

"You'll have to do better than that to actually inflict pain on me!" He said darkly before throwing her into the sky.

Pan stopped herself from flying and then cupped her hands to her thigh and began chanting the traditional Son energy wave.

"Kamehameha!" She yelled pouring as much strength as she could into the wave.

Piccolo only stood there for a moment as if waiting for something and then just before the wave made contact he moved having it zoom past him.

Pan only moved her hands in the quick second she couldn't see Piccolo and found him standing before her.

"Like I said Pan you'll have to do much better than that." He snarled at her.

Pan only looked at him defiantly and stood there almost waiting for a cue from Piccolo.

Suddenly Piccolo felt something warm getting closer and closer. He turned around realizing that the only reason Pan moved her hands the way she did was not to have him grab her hands but to redirect the wave. Before Piccolo could react he was hit by the blast.

Pan meanwhile used the second that he was distracted to move behind the wave and then charge forward towards Piccolo once the wave had hit him punching him as hard as she could sending him flying into a plateau near them.

Pan stood still waiting for a minute. She knew that didn't bring Piccolo down. Her father said that Piccolo was one of the smartest fighters in the group and was able to think at a faster rate in a battle far beyond anyone else because of his Namekian biology.

Suddenly the remains of the plateau were shaking and Piccolo came out with his clothes torn a bit by his chest but other than he looked non worse for the wear.

"Very resourceful of you Pan, using my distraction to launch another attack at me. If I had to place you between the time I first met Goku at the World's Martial Arts Tournament and now I'd say you would have been a great help against the Saiyans when they first arrived. The fact that you were able to redirect the wave back at me shows that you have a lot of mental and ki discipline. No doubt all thanks to your father and grandfather." Piccolo said.

He then cracked his neck and looked at her with a gleam in his mind.

"Now let's see what a 1/4th Saiyan can really do." He said charging forward.

***Jason9000: Well that'll do it for now. I know Piccolo may be treating Pan harsh but remember Piccolo wasn't treating Gohan like a puppy during the Saiyan Arc. I just wanted to have Pan have a small understanding what her father went through when the Saiyans were arriving on Earth. As for the character Pan I don't hate her nor love her. She's tolerable but GT was basically the comedy and sometimes stupidity of Dragon Ball thrown in Z which resulted in what we got. Dragon Ball was more of a younger kids show and Z was more towards preteens and teens. I think they honestly tried to add them both but it didn't work since people were used to Z. **

**Now I would like to address the ages of the Trunks, Goten, Pan, Marron, and Bra. Just to warn you I only watched the Funimation Dub of the series and haven't read the manga past where Cell first arrives so this is just from the anime. As for Trunks and Goten I would say that they're around eighteen years old and nineteen years old respectively since they're about a year apart and Goten was seven at the time of the Majin Buu arc. Marron would be around 14 since she looks to be around three in the Majin Buu arc so add eleven years and the math should explain. Bra looks to be around six at the end of DBZ so she'd be seve here. Pan would be around five since she looks four in DBZ when Goku leaves with Uub.**

** I have one more thing to address and it's regarding the review left by Ozad:**

"**I really hope you keep Piccolo Daimaō in character and portray his relationship with his son correctly it seems many people in 'the west' have their problems, the Japanese are different."**

** I will try my hardest to keep King Piccolo in character. I only ever watched the DB Funimation Dub of the King Piccolo arc through the end of Dragon Ball. As stated earlier their relationship isn't really "I hate you" at first sight. I honestly have only seen two fanfics where King Piccolo and Piccolo interact with each other. In both of them Piccolo doesn't hate his father he just as I stated earlier doesn't agree with his views on world domination. I'm curious though do you see much interaction between King Piccolo and Piccolo in Japan in fanfics or no? Again I will try to keep everyone in character but that is hard to do since most of them act similar in some way and different in others. Well that's all we have for today. Sorry about the long AN, but I like to address questions people have to avoid confusion in the future. Well that's all folks!***


	7. Pan keeps training: King Kai's warning

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone. I hope you're all doing well today. Let's see today we're still be in training with Pan and Piccolo and then we'll go see what King Piccolo is doing in Hell. Sound good right? Well let's begin.***

* * *

Pan got up slowly. These past two days were killing her. Piccolo was relentless on their training. He only allowed her to have a break at meals. How did her father do this for a year? This was her third and last day yet she felt so weak. Her body was broken in ways she didn't even think was possible. Piccolo didn't let her tend to her injuries till the end of the day when they were done. She discovered she had many cuts on her body along with many bruises. There were times she thought she broke something but she kept going trying to prove whatever her father went through she could as well.

While Pan was mostly glad this was the last day and she'd be able to see her father tomorrow she also felt sad that it was ending. Sure Piccolo had Pan reach her limits and beyond but she enjoyed it. She could say how but she was excited training with someone far stronger than her. Piccolo was willing to take her in and teach her despite her knowing her power just a pebble compared to the mountain of strength he had over his years of fighting.

She went go find some food to eat quickly. Piccolo only gave her twenty minutes after waking up to eat and then they'd train till lunch at around noon where she'd get an hour to rest, eat, and get ready for the afternoon session of training. She looked around trying to remember where exactly she out her bag of containing her clothes and food. She found them hidden in a bush where she put it shortly after they started training. Both Piccolo and Pan forgot she had it on till they stopped half an hour in their training on the first day where it nearly got destroyed by Pan just dodging the energy blast Piccolo sent her way.

Pan got out some food and then went to where the fire was kept the night before. She slowly made her breakfast and ate a bit and finished with drinking some water from her canteen. She just put it away when Piccolo came walking towards her direction. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the day. Piccolo stopped in front of her and examined her for a minute.

"Alright runt your training is almost complete. I only have one more day to have you wishing you were never born. And trust me by the end of tonight you'll wonder just what you were thinking wanting to train with me. But before we do I want to introduce you to the art of meditation. It has helped me in these long years by keeping a cool head and think properly when I'm in a battle." Piccolo said.

Pan nodded but had to voice a question.

"Mr. Piccolo how come you're the only one that meditates a lot? I rarely see my dad do it and when I was at Bra's house Vegeta said meditation was valuable but also a waste of time if done for extended periods. Is this true?" She asked him.

Piccolo openly scoffed at her. "Listen kid meditation has helped me keep a clear head when everyone was in blinded by their own power or an opponent's power. Vegeta is a prime example. What good is it to be a powerful fighter when you can't even keep a clear head and just rush into things? Just say this to him if he claims mediation is worthless: Cell's first perfect form." Piccolo told her.

Pan only nodded. She didn't know much of her father's life before he met her mom. The only thing she knew were bits and pieces of how the large pink man her gramps stays with use to be mean to everyone.

"So come with me and we will meditate to midmorning and then resume training." Piccolo said flying off with Pan following him.

Eventually Pan found herself in a small field where there was a waterfall that fell into a small lake. It was a peaceful place and she felt comforted in the silence.

Piccolo landed right in front of the waterfall and Pan stood across from him.

"Now Pan I want you to sit down and cross your legs, then place your non dominate hand with your hand open facing the sky, then place your dominate hand on top of it with your back straight." Piccolo said instructing her.

Pan then took a moment to do exactly as Piccolo told her and then looked up at Piccolo.

"Good now I want you to look at the rock in front of you. Just look at it while I want you to empty your mind of any thoughts that may occur. If you start thinking of something push it off. This exercise is to see if you clear your mind of all thoughts." Piccolo said.

Pan nodded again at Piccolo and then focused on the rock in front of her trying her best to empty her head.

Piccolo then adopted his own meditation stance and closed his eyes.

"By the way I'll know if you aren't concentrating on this. For every thought that is in your head for more than five seconds or every time you begin to slouch I'll make sure you'll regret ever taking up my offer to train you." Piccolo said.

Pan didn't reply since she was nervous if answering would make her training harder than it already was.

She stared at the rock for as long as she could without thinking of everything. She may have been 1/4th Saiyan and loved to train but she was only five. Her attention span didn't last very long. However, Piccolo's words always kept coming back to her so she kept concentrating on the rock.

Finally when she thought she couldn't go on a second longer she felt Piccolo's hand on her shoulder.

"Alright kid we meditated long enough. Time for us to head back to camp." He told her.

Pan got up slowly for a second. To get the blood pumping back into her legs for sitting in the same place for so long. Her legs felt a numb and she slowly stretched them out.

She looked around and saw the sun had risen some more and that it was past midmorning. Pan was shocked that she was able to do that for so long. She thought it was only half an hour at the most. How could so much time have passed?

Piccolo didn't call her out on why she was taking so long. He remembered how numb his legs were when he started. It took practice but eventually her legs wouldn't feel numb from the lack of blood not being received for so long.

"So how do you feel Pan?" Piccolo asked her.

Pan was silent for a moment till she noticed that she did feel different. She couldn't explain what it was so she took another minute trying to come up with a good answer.

"I guess I feel…more open? It feels like I'm more open to the world around me. Like my eyes can see much clearer than before." Pan answered him.

Piccolo smiled at her. "Good that is but a taste of one form of meditation. There are many others out there. Some only work for specific people while other forms don't work at all. Explore and look for one that best suits you Pan and use it when you are stressed. It will help you as it does for me." Piccolo said before flying off.

Pan then followed Piccolo back to where she knew she was in for an intense training session since it was her last day.

* * *

Goku, Gohan, and Goten were relaxing after a hard morning of training together. They were at the fourth relocated campsite since they kept destroying most of the area they camped in. Goten was making the food while Gohan was sitting and relaxing. Goku was lying down just looking up into the sky.

"So Gohan how do you think Pan's doing?" Goku asked him.

"Well her energy hasn't vanished so she's not dead. I guess that means it's going well." Gohan said laughing.

"I still can't believe you trained with Piccolo alone for a full year. When I was learning the fusion dance with Trunks I almost snapped at how critical he was over every time we did the technique and that was barely one day." Goten said poking the fire.

"Well he does strive for perfection. His ways may be harsh but the rewards are worth it. If it weren't for him we would've been slaughtered by Vegeta and Nappa." Gohan said.

_"Goku, Goku are you there?"_ A voice called out of nowhere.

"Oh hey King Kai how are you doing?" Goku asked sitting up with Gohan and Goten looking up towards the sky.

_"Besides being dead I'd say I can't get any better."_ King Kai answered for him.

"Come on King Kai we've been over this! I couldn't think of anywhere to put Cell without blowing up a planet full of lives. Don't tell me you're still upset by this?" Goku said.

_"No not really I'm past that. Although now that I'm thinking about it. Instead of telling me why you were there couldn't you have rushed towards me, Gregory, and Bubbles, used the instant transmission technique of yours to get us somewhere else away from Cell's self-detonation?"_ King Kai asked him.

Goku was silent for a moment as if contemplating what his old teacher said.

"Huh…now that I'm thinking about it I guess I could've done that but I was too caught up trying to stop Cell it never occurred to me to try that." Goku said shrugging his shoulders.

_"Anyway that's not what I'm here to talk about it. I've come to warn you of something."_ King Kai began.

"Warn me of what? Is something wrong?" Goku asked.

_"Theoretically yes but it may just be us paranoid because of recent events."_ King Kai said.

"What do you mean? Has something happened in Otherworld?" Goku asked.

_"Not Otherworld exactly but in the Demon Realm deep in the darkest and foulest part of Hell. They had a civil war and a while back and a new Demon King was recently crowned."_ King Kai said.

"Demon Realm? I've never heard of it. What is it?" Goten asked.

_"Basically the Demon Realm is where the foulest and most evil creatures live in. Take Dabura for example. He was the Demon King for a thousand years. While other demons take the same title he was the "supreme Demon King" so to speak. Anyway the Demon Realm was created many billions of years ago by the Supreme Kais' deep within Hell since they were destroying the Universe in ways that would make Frieza look like an innocent child. It took many generations of Supreme Kais' to lock them away there. Most of them were killed however, some of them fled to the Demon Realm to escape the wrath of the Kais. Those that were alive could travel from the Demon Realm to the mortal Universe with relative ease but only the weaker ones could without drawing attention to us regular Kais' or the Supreme Kais'." _King Kai began by telling the story.

"_Every now and then a challenge for supremacy erupted and new Demon Kings came to power while killing the previous one. Sometimes the previous Demon King was already alive so they only went to the Check-In-Station and right back down to be put in thraldom by the new Demon King in fear the old one would re-challenge them for the throne. Mostly the old one was already dead so he would cease to exist since they would bring their battle to some remote planet they have which we can't locate. Since the battle doesn't take place in Hell their soul dies thus erasing them from existence instead of them waking up by the entrance of Hell as what happens to most people who ' die' in Hell. _King Kai explained.

"So I'm guessing that since Dabura is dead and never went back to Hell according to mom, Bulma, and Chi-Chi the demons got tired of waiting for him to return and a civil war broke out to determine who the Demon King is?" Gohan asked king Kai.

"_Spot on as always Gohan. When Babadi first took over Dabura's mind he must've left instructions for them to wait till he returned. For over five hundred years the Demon Realm was quiet. I'm guessing they sensed their leader die and since he never returned they figured he was gone forever into nonexistence. It actually happened when we were focusing our attention on Majin Buu. We didn't realize what happened till the residents of Hell told the ogres almost six months later. We sent some of our strongest fighters like Pikkon to see what happened but all they discovered was that a new Demon King came to power."_ King Kai said.

"But wait that happened almost ten and a half years ago. Why are you telling us this now instead of when it directly happened?" Goten asked.

"_Because at first we thought it was nothing. It had been almost a thousand years since Dabura came to power. Dabura was a prodigy for a demon. He was one of the few that were descended from the demons of old that were rumored to have been as strong if not stronger than Majin Buu when you first saw him." _King Kai told them.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten were silent for a moment. They all remembered the awesome power Majin Buu had when he was first revived. Granted it wasn't as impressive as his later forms it still made him stand out like a mountain back in the day.

"Wow…imagine thousands of demons as strong as Buu when we first saw him running around all over the Universe. No wonder the Supreme Kais took so long locking them away." Gohan said.

"_Exactly my point Gohan. Back them the Supreme Kais of old were used to people having that kind of strength so they trained most of their lives so they could fight on equal ground or surpass them. After the demons were locked away they didn't see the need to train their successors as much so they were caught off guard when Majin Buu first appeared with the wizard Bibidi." _ King Kai said.

"Wait that doesn't explain how Babadi was able to get into the Demon Realm and take over Dabura's mind. How did he when Babadi wasn't a demon himself?" Goten asked.

"_Honestly I don't know Goten. I actually started a search party for him since something's happened in the past few weeks in Hell that I've been leading up to." _King Kai told him.

"Okay so what happened did they take over Hell or something?" Goku asked him.

"_No they didn't, although that may be there plan in the long run. You see several high powers disappeared from Hell. They were the Cold family, the Androids, Bojack, and the two wizards Bibidi and Babadi. A few days ago their ki was just gone. We have no idea where they went. I doubt their alive since you would have sensed them by now since it's hard to hide that much strength for so much. And since they like showing off you would've sensed them by now. My best guess is that they're in the Demon Realm and since there are so many ki energy signatures there they could hide their presence from us."_ King Kai said.

"Alright King Kai we'll warn the others when we see them. Don't worry though we'll be ready for them if they somehow do end up on our end." Goku said.

"_Alright good. I'm going to go tell this to Elder Kai. I don't want to take any chances like with our past experiences with Buu. I'm also going to contact the Namekians to warn them in case some strangers come by looking for their Dragon Balls. I suggest you gather yours up to so they don't fall into the wrong hands." _ King Kai said.

"You got it. I'll have Dende contact you when we have all of our Dragon Balls in a secure place." Goku said.

They felt the connection to King Kai sever and then they all returned to what they were doing.

"So what do you think dad? Are we cutting this training short?" Goten asked him.

"Nah, I know that Bulma has three Dragon Balls and Master Roshi has one. We'll look for the others when we're done." Goku said.

"So Goten is the food ready yet? I'm starving!" Goku asked his son.

* * *

King Piccolo was walking around his castle. He wanted to check up on Dr. Gero and Bibidi to see if what he wanted to be done was possible.

He opened the door to the "lab" (as it was nicknamed by the group of scientists and wizards) and found Gero and Bibidi in a corner discussing something over a table with blue prints.

They turned around and saw King Piccolo walking towards them.

"So I want to know now. Can both projects be done?" King Piccolo asked them.

Bibidi first stepped forward. "Well the second project can be done at a faster rate since I have my son and all the materials I need to help me. It should take me around six months to complete." The wizard said.

"Six months…well that's not so bad. I was expecting it to be longer. I can wait that long. And with Dr. Gero helping you in making changes to the second project it may be more powerful than your first success." King Piccolo said.

Dr. Gero than stepped forward

"For your first project though. That shouldn't take as long. With Android 19's help I can get the first half of the first project done at a very quick rate but I will have to run some tests. I'm not use to the biology of this species. So if we want to make it a success I'll need to practice a bit. Then with the wizards' magic after I am confident in my abilities and they with theirs we can have the first project done in two to three standard days." Dr. Gero said.

King Piccolo grinned.

"If what you said is true than you bring me glad tidings. Normally magic and science never mix and tend to cancel each other out. But if you can do the first project and even better yet the second project you four will create one of the most powerful unions of both science and magic in existence. I'll leave you to your work. I'm going to expect reports of the tests. When you four are satisfied come find me and then we can go into the second half of phase one." King Piccolo said walking out.

As he left he saw both Android 19 and Babadi coming into the room from the door that led further into the lab.

'_Enjoy your moments on the Earth my son. Soon I will bring you back where you belong and together our family will take over all of Hell and Otherworld!'_ King Piccolo thought to himself.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that'll about do it. This one was longer than the others I posted. As you can see I discovered how to do the breaks by separating chapters into the different sections. All thanks to editing documents here on FanFic. So no more bold saying something like "Meanwhile back at...". Now even though King Kai took most of the chapter I wanted to explain more of the Demon Realm. So Pan is about to finish her training with Piccolo and King Piccolo's plan is going in full force. I bet you're wondering what his two projects are. Let's just say that they're vital to the story.**

**In response to Ozad's reply to my question. That's exactly how I envision them to be. King Piccolo trying to bring his son back to evil but Piccolo rejecting the thought since he finds peace with his friends more appealing than killing everything in sight because it's funny. Anyway thanks again for the reply.**

**Any questions leave them in the comments and I'll answer them. See you next time!***


	8. Pan's Training Ends: Pan's understanding

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello all. I hope you're ready for another chapter it'll be a short one since this will finish up Pan's training. Well let's begin shall we?***

Pan was on the ground trying to get up. The last two hours were absolute torture to her. She got on her knees trying to get up but every muscle, every bone, everything in her body was screaming at her to stay down. She struggled not for the first time to get up. Piccolo was walking around her sneering at her.

"How pathetic Pan. I expected way more from the daughter of Gohan and the granddaughter of Son Goku. I guess I was wrong." Piccolo said.

"To be fair…you're stronger than you were when my dad was my age." Pan said chuckling a bit.

Suddenly she felt herself hit in the side and was sliding away.

"It looks like you inherited your grandfather's stupidity in fighting by talking to an opponent for no reason, how disappointing." Piccolo said.

Pan was starting to whimper a bit. Her determination and will power was almost gone. Ever since they got back with her meditation Piccolo had her training harder than the past two days combined. She was battered and broken in both body and mind. Every movement was a painful protest. She was hurting in places she didn't even know she could.

"I told you, if you truly want to impress me then get up and fight!" Piccolo yelled at her.

Pan was silent thinking just how her father always got up even when he was facing someone that was a mountain compared to him.

"I guess I was wrong. This was a huge waste of time. I'm going to tell your father he should discontinue your training. If some evil comes by and threatens your family it'll be your fault that you're too weak to save them." Piccolo paused for a moment. "Especially if your mother dies and it'll be all your fault!" He finished walking away.

Pan only grunted in pain and she tried to get up but her body refused

Maybe Piccolo was right. She wasn't like her father who was one of the strongest warriors in the Universe. Maybe she should just stop training and find something else to do with her time.

Suddenly a question came to her. Why did her father always get up when he knew it was hopeless? Why did he, her grandpa, and everyone else fight when their body and mind screamed at them for them to stop? She then thought of everyone she knew and loved. She couldn't let anything happen to them. Especially her mother if something bad happened to her father. She then saw all of her friends and family looking at her smiling and waving to her.

Suddenly it felt like the clouds of doubt in her mind parted. She knew why her father was at points stronger than her grandpa. While Goku always sought the next challenge to become stronger which was a good reason; it was still a selfish one. His Saiyan side urged him to fight for the thrill of it. Sometimes it would cloud his judgment and he would fight to the end instead of thinking of the best way to end it quickly. Her father once said that one time Vegeta attacked Goku when Uncle Buu first appeared. Instead of going into his full strength to stop Vegeta and Uncle Buu he let his fight with Vegeta drag out to see how strong Vegeta had gotten over the years he was gone.

Her father on the other hand wasn't really into fighting that much. He may have enjoyed a good spar but when it came to someone that threatened his friends and family he attacked with everything he had to stop it. He said there was only one time he fell prey to his Saiyan urges when some bug thing named Cell was attacking the Earth. He said it cost her grandpa's life because he wouldn't think properly and only let the fight against Cell drag out.

She then focused on the thoughts of her family and friends. Their images burned into her mind to become stronger to protect them so she against her body's painful protests she got up.

"I won't give up…I refuse to let myself be beaten. Even if I have to give my life to save my friends and family I'll do it!" Pan screamed at Piccolo's retreating figure.

Piccolo stopped walking and started to turn around when he felt a huge surge of energy erupt from behind him.

Pan had raised her hands above her head with both palms facing Piccolo with golden yellow energy coming from her hands.

"Maskenko…HA!" She yelled directing the last of her energy towards Piccolo.

Piccolo had turned around just in time to raise his arms to block his face from the blast. The explosion when the energy wave hit his body made the area shake from the sheer force of the impact with smoke where Piccolo had once been.

Pan lowered her arms looking at the spot where she attacked Piccolo waiting to see what would happen next.

The smoke cleared and there Piccolo was with his right arm covering his face. His arm had a burn from his elbow to his hand, but other than that it was none worse for the wear.

Piccolo then started walking forward towards her. His face was expressionless as he finally stood before Pan.

Pan still stared at Piccolo with nothing but defiance as she refused to fall to her knees and pass out as she could feel unconsciousness trying to claim her.

For a minute Piccolo was silent till he extended his finger and focused a small amount of energy into his finger firing it at Pan.

Pan blinked as the energy beam came to her expecting to feel more pain but felt sudden warmth as her clothes were repaired and she felt heavier. She saw that she had weighted clothes similar to Piccolo on top of the outfit her grandpa gave her.

"Well done Pan. You have successfully passed my training regimen. Wear these clothes as a symbol of my teachings with pride. Your father took a year to understand what I was trying to tell him and yet you understood it in three days. A true warrior does not fight because he seeks the thrill of a challenger stronger than him. They fight for the protection of their home because they have no other choice. That is why your father will be the better warrior than Goku will ever dream to be." Piccolo said holding out a senzu bean.

Pan ate the bean and within seconds the magical effects of the bean restored her body to full health and felt better than ever before.

"Wait how did you know what I was thinking Mr. Piccolo?" Pan asked him.

"For one thing Human and Saiyan minds are easy to read. That and you're young so your mind is more open to the world. A blessing you should enjoy for as long as you can." Piccolo said sitting down next to her.

"Is what you said about my dad being stronger than my grandpa true?" Pan asked him.

Piccolo paused for a second thinking before answering her.

"Yes he is. When he was five years old he was stronger than Goku was when he was a child. Also when Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 when he was 11, it took Goku almost thirty-five years to get close to that level. Goku didn't realize that your father was a better warrior than him till after the Cell Games. I suspect he realize that completely until Gohan didn't fight back against Cell until he threatened all of us with harm. After witnessing your father transform it changed us all. Even though we give your father a hard time for rarely training, we all still know that he is better than all of us deep down." Piccolo said.

Pan was silent for a moment thinking over what Piccolo said.

"So want to go back and show your father what you learned?" Piccolo asked her.

She nodded and together they flew off back towards where they sensed the Son family training.

***Jason9000: Well that'll do it. I know it was short but I wanted to finish up the Pan and Piccolo training part. Honestly I didn't like how Pan and Piccolo had almost no interaction with each other in GT. Since Gohan was very close to Piccolo I'd assume that he would want Pan to see Piccolo as the silent protective uncle while Goten was the whacky one that would do whatever he wanted to spoil his niece. And I know I've been pointing a lot of faults at Goku but if you think about it, Goku isn't the angel we all think he is. Sure his heart is in the right place but the fact that he abandons his family to train Uub for around 10 years at the most because of the thrill of fighting him when he finishes training? That's just screaming "I'm a terrible husband/father!" and no I don't hate Goku I just don't like the decisions he made in regards to his family. Well enough of the rant. As the old Looney Tunes cartoons used to say "That's all folks!"***


	9. A Meeting of Evil: Bojack is cautious

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I know it's been a while since the last update. Let's just say college is hard. Today we're going back to Hell to see what the other villains such as Frieza, Cell, Cooler, etc. are doing while waiting for King Piccolo to call them.***

Frieza was standing in his room again. For the past week he had been roaming the castle looking around and studying the area. From what he had seen it was like one of the old castles he had seen looking up Earth before coming to destroy Goku. He wanted to see if the planet had any value to the galactic market, so as always he briefly reviewed the notes he had gathered by his probes in that specific solar system to determine its value. Why Cooler said he admired these dreary old buildings were beyond him. Every time he was looking at planets he would just stare at the pictures of old buildings after reviewing the planets he was going to conquer and then instruct his forces to keep these buildings intact. Once it was conquered he would visit the planet himself and spend hours examining these old castles and buildings.

From what Frieza could determine there wasn't much it was basically the same thing in every room that wasn't filled with demons that were sleeping. They always were creepy to look at. Some looked like Tambourine and Piano while others looked even stranger. Others just stared off into space as if waiting for some command. Frieza didn't care much since he hated being cooped up. The irony of it all is that he'd rather be back watching the Ginyu Force and the Armored Squad bickering over their poses than stay cooped up in a stuffy old castle.

His door opened and in walked his brother and father. They both looked calm and not agitated at all. He could understand his brother with his love of old structures, but why his father was calm he couldn't figure.

"Good morning my son I trust you slept well?" King Cold asked.

"As well as one could when you're in a castle that smells of decay and mold, and stuck in Hell." Frieza said rolling his eyes.

"Even I'll admit that this place does smell, but you still have yet to understand the beauty of architecture, yet you wonder why everyone in the galactic market favored to buy my planets than yours. I at least valued a planet not just for its size, but also the works of the previous race that inhabited the planet. It's no wonder why I had more planets than you, and that's not factoring in that I've had many more years in the market than you." Cooler jibbed.

Frieza started to growl a bit. It was too early to be having an argument this early in the morning.

"Boys please if you start a fight now then I will have you stay here in Hell while the rest of us return back to living, for a period of time. Do I make myself clear?" Cold asked in a tone that sent chills down both Frieza's and Cooler's spine.

"Yes, father." They both said in union.

Despite the fact that they all have trained as much as they could in Hell to pass the time; the known faces of the Cold Empire still feared their father. Cell had once asked why neither Frieza nor Cooler try to dispose their father and become the unquestioned ruler of their empire and have absolute power in the Universe, but both of them only shook their heads and said they wouldn't be stupid enough to openly challenge him to combat. They were still young by their race's standards, and they only were trained by their father in his second form. After their father deemed them ready they were given the right to go out and make names for themselves in the galactic market with their father's supervision from the shadows. By doing so Cold was able to make sure his sons didn't go around and destroying things without a cause since they had violent tendencies to kill things without thinking of the consequences whenever angered.

"Now come along boys. King Piccolo has called us to meet with him again. I believe he wishes to discuss exactly how to get out of this pit." King Cold told them leading the way out.

They both followed their father not saying anything on the way to the council chamber as Cooler dubbed it.

When they got there they found a massive round table waiting for them with guards stationed outside their doors. The Cold family saw the others waiting for them. Frieza at first was confused as how Cell could sit since his wings looked like they couldn't allow him to sit on any chair. He examined the chair closer and saw that he was sitting up as straight as his body would allow. His wings seemed to be going over the back of the chair; however, he still looked a bit agitated and was glaring at Dr. Gero's direction.

The three galactic overlords sat next to Bojack. Cold sat directly on the right to Bojack with Cooler on his right following Frieza, on Bojack's left was the wizard Babadi and his father, next to Frieza was Dr. Gero, Android 19, and finally Cell. The seat between Bibidi and Cell was empty so everyone figured that was where King Piccolo was going to sit.

After waiting two minutes the doors opened and King Piccolo walked in with Piano behind him. King Piccolo was looking over something for a moment before giving it back to Piano nodding. Piano bowed to his king and then left with the guards closing the doors behind him.

King Piccolo sat down in his chair looking around before speaking.

"Good morning my friends I trust that you are in good health this morning?" He asked.

No one responded since everyone knew the answer was the same.

"Before we begin I would like to voice a question." Cooler asked.

King Piccolo looked towards him and nodded for him to continue.

"Why is this table round? I have seen many different shapes for meetings such as these on different planets, but I have never seen a round table. Is this an Earth custom that we of space are not familiar with?" He asked.

"I believe I can guess the answer. If I am correct I'm guessing this is based off of the so called 'Round Table' from the legends of King Arthur?" Cell asked.

"You are correct Cell. Despite my hatred for humanity I tried to get an understanding of them, and I actually only praise them for one thing: the idea of equality amongst those with a common goal. Since we are all equals in the goal of escaping this pit. I do not want to give the idea that I favor one of you over the others. All of you represent specific elements that are invaluable. Bibidi and his son Babadi represent that magic can create and augment some of the most powerful creatures in the Universe, Dr. Gero demonstrates that science can create unique creatures with abilities that maybe inaccessible to "normal" beings, Bojack and the royal Cold family for having knowledge on how to run an intergalactic empire, and myself for knowing the inner workings of Hell when I ascended the throne as the true Demon King." King Piccolo said.

"Now if we don't have any other questions I'd like to begin this meeting." King Piccolo said.

"Now as you know we all have tried many different ways for trying to escape here. Some have tried to fly through the sky, yet they hit a massive invisible barrier that pushes the person down with extreme force. No matter how powerful one soul or many others may be they simply cannot escape. Another example is by torturing the ogre guards for information, but Cell, Frieza, and King Cold showed that if they are seriously overpowered Yemma just sends his fighters from Otherworld to deal with us. A third way out is through a cave near the blood pound. However, this exit only leads to King Yemma's desk, so he would know immediately that someone is trying to escape and send us back down. Despite the fact that King Yemma is not strong fighting wise his power over the rules and regulations of Otherworld make him a difficult opponent for a dead person to face head on." King Piccolo told them.

The others nodded in agreement. Even though Pikkon fought Frieza, Cell, King Cold, and the Ginyu's over eighteen years ago it was still a sore subject for them to discuss and always make them angry at how they were beaten when they were very close to finding a way out of here.

"Bibidi you have been here the longest out of all of us. Do you know any other way out of here?" King Piccolo asked.

The elder wizard closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Is it possible for two people with great telepathic abilities of the same species with their mind to create a gateway by connecting their ki energy. The problem is the amount of time it takes to form one. Also both users cannot move a muscle or the gateway will close. I've only heard rumors of it and have never seen anyone apply it." Bibidi said.

King Piccolo nodded.

"I have heard rumors of that from demons that have been around for many millennia. I don't think we can try it this way. None of us have any relatives or close friends we are close with that are still alive. Had I known of this technique I would have done it with my son prior to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament and have his older brothers train with him to destroy Goku. It wasn't until when he fought Cooler when I discovered that technique. By then I could no longer establish any link with him without great mental strain, and leaving me exhausted for many days." King Piccolo said.

"Well then pray tell. How are we going to get out of here?" Bojack asked voicing his opinion for the first time. "You said that you could get all of us out of here. I'll be very angry if you were lying to us." The space pirate said glaring at the Demon King.

King Piccolo only grinned.

"There is one way that could work. One of which has never been told to or found by those that are not demons, but first a history lesson is needed to understand it. It begins many millions of years ago when the Demons were still around in the mortal Universe." King Piccolo began.

For the next hour he went into detail of how the Supreme Kais waged a long and bloody war against the Demons before sealing them into Hell, and how the Demons were able to create a doorway where they sent out the lower minions to scout and see if they could find a way back into the mortal Universe.

"Unfortunately since we're stuck in Hell no dead demon can leave this place without Yemma and his bunch knowing what's going on. Only those that are still alive can go through the doorway." King Piccolo said.

"Even if we do send out some drone you still haven't explained how we're getting out of here." Frieza said.

"Simple young prince I will send someone that has a small enough power level at the moment to go and collect the Dragon Balls and wish us all back to life. Since most of our bodies have been destroyed beyond repair we will just lose our halos here and then Cell will use his instant transmission technique to get us all out of here to the planet where the Dragon Balls have been activated. From there we can begin the next phase of my plan." King Piccolo told him.

"If I may interrupt for a moment I'm going to guess that you mean the Namekian Dragon Balls? From my understanding the Dragon Balls of Earth can only wish back those who have been dead for a year that wasn't from natural causes and we've all been dead for quite some time." Dr. Gero said.

"No we cannot risk going after the Namekian Dragon Balls at the moment. Considering that you all have gone missing for quite some time. Word of it has probably reached King Yemma and he most likely alerted the Kais of the galaxies. Unlike the Supreme Kais' these "regular Kais" so to speak deal with the common occurrences in Heaven, Hell, and in Otherworld. While King Yemma may be the enforcer of the dead; these kais are the ones that make up most of the rules." King Piccolo responded.

"Well if we're not going after either sets of dragon balls then what set are we going after? My data says there are only two sets in existence." Android 19 asked.

"Do not worry. I will explain when we are revived and safely out of here. I just need to speak to my agent and he'll be out by the end of the day." King Piccolo said.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to locate and recover this third set of Dragon Balls?" Cooler asked.

"It depends on how cautious those that guard them are. It could be from this time tomorrow to at the most two weeks." King Piccolo said.

The others looked a bit disgruntled but didn't say anything. King Piccolo could see that their patience was wearing thin and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You keep making all of these promises and claims. How do we know you won't stab us all in the back when we break out of here?" Dr. Gero asked him.

"Simply my colleagues I only desire revenge against Son Goku and to have my son take his rightful place at my side. I have everything I could want here except being alive and having a way to open a portal from here to the mortal Universe. I don't care what the rest of you do. You could conquer various parts of the Universe for your own. I only ask you this: once we have had our revenge and are alive again you allow my followers to go and attack whatever planet I send them to. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that we demons have an insatiable thirst for death and destruction." King Piccolo told them.

Most of the others grimaced at the thought. None of them wanted to deal with a bunch of demons that were hungry for blood.

"Well unless anyone else has any questions I deem it time to adjourn this meeting." King Piccolo said.

No one said anything and remained silent keeping their thoughts to themselves.

With that King Piccolo got up and left. The others slowly filed out going where they wanted. The last to leave the table was Bojack who was simply sitting with his eyes closed thinking this entire plan over.

He didn't trust the Demon King at all. He remembered dealing with a couple of them when he was running his empire. He found various colonies of them through his sector of the galaxies. Most of them weren't that strong, but it still was hard to deal with their constant need for destruction. They even tried several times to attack planets he specifically told them not to. In the end he dealt with them himself and nearly destroyed them all before they fled.

Bojack got up and walked out deciding he'd play along for now, but once he was alive again he'd leave and not have any further contact with the Demon King.

***Jason9000: Well that should do it for now. I'm sure you can all guess what King Piccolo's talking about with the third set of Dragon Balls.**


	10. Uub meets Buu: Namek History Lesson

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Good day…or evening ladies and gentlemen. Today we're going to see the precautions that the DBZ gang has taken since King Kai's warning. Also dip more into the history of the Namekians.***

* * *

Ever since King Kai's warning Goku had went Dragon Ball hunting with Uub. Goku had said he wanted Uub to understand the value of hunting. However, with Goku and his instant transmission technique he was able to find the Dragon Balls in a similar manner before the Cell games. So they had collected all seven Dragon Balls within a day. Gohan then told his father it'd be best to leave them up at the Lookout under the watchful eyes of Dende and Mr. Popo. Goku didn't see what was wrong with this arrangement so he gave them to Mr. Popo. So with the Dragon Balls in their proper place everyone went back to training.

Goku had started training Uub with his sons Gohan and Goten. At first it took a while to explain to Chi-Chi what was happening since she got angry that Gohan wasn't going back to his job and Goten didn't go back to community college. It took the combined might of all the Son men to explain the situation. At first she didn't believe it till King Kai came on "the air" to see what the progress update was on the Dragon Balls. Gohan said they were at the Lookout and then asked if King Kai could explain the situation to his mother. King Kai was hesitant at first since he knew of Chi-Chi's…moods, but he acquiesced to Gohan's request. So after an hour of King Kai explaining everything Chi-Chi then decided it was appropriate for them to train. Providing that Goku doesn't run off to train somewhere on the other side of the world. The terms were that he could only train near their home or at Bulma's place. Goku nodded and promised he wouldn't run off no matter the outcome. In the likelihood that he did die, he promised to be wished back with the Namekian Dragon Balls.

With that said the Son family dedicated their lives to once again prepare for a threat that could mean the destruction of not just the Earth but the Universe as well. Sometimes Pan would join in when it was an easy day, but for the most part she stayed home with her mother.

Sometimes Goten would train at Bulma's for a week with Trunks. They even started practicing fusion again just on the off chance that they needed Gotenks. Goku had to remind them that since they were stronger since they last fused they had an even more limited time than before. At first they were disappointed because they wouldn't have been able to show off all of Gotenks's power to an opponent, but they then remembered how their cockiness had caused them to power down and only be saved by the timely arrival of Gohan.

Gohan had to train very hard to get back to the level he was when he fought Super Buu all those years ago. He pushed himself harder each and every day. At first it was a bit difficult since he didn't train as rigorously after he had started working at the college he taught at. Soon though he was able to keep up with Uub and even Goku on some occasions.

* * *

One day when Uub was flying towards Goku's house he caught site of Gohan outside his house. He sensed Gohan still inside along with two different powers.

'_That's strange…that doesn't sense like Goku or Goten.'_ Uub thought to himself.

He decided to just wait for Gohan and accompany him to where they normally trained at in the morning. After waiting five minutes he saw Gohan come out with two people. One he recognized at the World Martial Arts Champion Mr. Hercule Satan and the other a massive pink man that had the face of a smiling child.

Gohan looked up seeing Uub patiently waiting for him. He motioned for him to come down. Uub then flew down and dropped next to Gohan to face the two new people.

"Thanks again for letting us stay the night Gohan. I'm happy I was able to see Pan again." Hercule said to Gohan.

"It's no problem sir. You are family after all and I know how much Pan loves to see you visit." Gohan responded.

He turned around and introduced Uub to the two.

"Mr. Satan, Buu this is Uub. You may remember him as the kid that my father took up to train during the World Martial Arts Tournament last year." Gohan said.

Uub once again bowed to the two.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Uub said.

"So you're the reason why the tournament was cancelled? My boy do you have any idea what you did?! You disappointed millions of people not seeing the Champ defend his title against those of unruly sorts!" Hercule told him.

Uub at first didn't know how to respond till the pink man named Buu finally spoke.

"Mr. Satan is only kidding Uub. Mr. Satan likes to make jokes." He said.

Uub finally got a good look at him and studies this man. He was very tall, taller than Gohan. He wore yellow boots and had white pants with a black type like belt going around his waist with a golden buckle that had an M written on it. On his upper body he only wore a vest and a purple cape that came from his shoulders.

When they made eye contact Uub felt a sort of connection with the man called Buu. Suddenly he remembered vague memories of Buu fighting against a smaller version of himself. Uub then shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

"Well if you'll excuse us Mr. Satan, Uub and I need to get going so we can go train with my father and Goten." Gohan said and starting to levitate.

"Very well Gohan. Just be sure to keep my daughter and granddaughter safe you hear?" The Champion asked him.

Gohan smiled. "You got it sir." He said flying off.

Uub turned to go but he heard Buu's voice behind him.

"Uub if there is ever a time that you need to get stronger to save everyone. Come find Buu okay?" Buu asked him.

For some reason Uub smiled since he felt he could trust the pink man.

"You got it Mr. Buu." He said flying off.

"What was that all about Buu?" Mr. Satan asked him.

"Buu just want to help Uub. There may come a time when Buu won't be here any longer Mr. Satan." Buu said still smiling.

Once again the Champ looked perplexed at Buu's statement.

"What do you mean Buu? You're always gonna be here…aren't you?" He asked him.

Buu only shook his head and for a long while he didn't respond.

* * *

Dende was looking out over the Lookout out onto the planet he watched over for eighteen years. He didn't see or sense any malicious intent that stood out.

After gazing down for another hour he then walked towards the main entrance where he found Piccolo meditating. Piccolo opened and eye and saw Dende walking towards him.

"I didn't see anything again. I'm beginning to think that they may not either be here yet or they're off on some planet biding their time." Dende said.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if their base of operations was off planet. It would be pretty stupid to come charging from Hell to where some of the most powerful warriors in the Universe live, right off the bat." Piccolo responded.

Dende was silent again not saying anything till Piccolo spoke up again.

"Dende I want to ask you a question about our race."

Dende was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Piccolo with a smile.

"Finally acknowledging that you're a Namek Piccolo?" He joked.

Piccolo ignored the young Namekian's comment and continued.

"What do you know of our people before the drought that befell the original Planet Namek?" He asked.

Dende was silent for a moment as he was thinking of what he was taught when he was just a child.

"I don't know much. You'd be best to ask Elder Moori when you get the chance; however, I can give you a basic version of it." Dende told him.

Piccolo only nodded for him to continue.

"All right let's see…well we weren't that different from what we are now. We were mostly a peaceful race. Our technology was much more advanced since Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin came over using one of our old spaceships. I don't know if any of the Namekians know how to make one right now that I'm thinking about it. It wasn't uncommon for visitors to come to our planet to see if they were worthy enough to use the Dragon Balls. We would present then a series of challenges and if passed one of the elders would speak their wishes to Porunga. We also had a source of knowledge that attracted many people to our planet. Most would seek us for our wisdom on how to solve their problems. As for our warriors they were able to repel most invaders. In fact I think Guru said that only a Super Saiyan could have a chance of beating Kami before he separated between him and your sire." Dende said.

Piccolo nodded as he remembered Nail being in that conversation with Dende, Krillin, and Guru.

"There's actually a legend of one of the 'Super Nameks' that actually left our planet to deal with a Super Saiyan that was causing trouble in the Universe some two thousand years ago. Now whether that's true or not remains to be certain." Dende told him.

Piccolo didn't bother to put this legend to mind. Whether a Namek faced someone that was a Super Saiyan wasn't something to be too concerned about. He himself proved that he could go above and beyond the original state of Super Saiyan. How he could measure himself now he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was confident he could beat Cell.

"Thank you Dende. I was just curious since I don't know much about my own race. I also have one more question. Have Nameks ever been purposely evil?" He asked the younger guardian.

Dende thought for a minute till he shook his head.

"I don't know. Your case was different since your sire and Kami grew up here on Earth. I'm not saying it's not possible that a Namek may have begun to be too obsessed with his power. Again you're going to have to ask Elder Moori if you want specific answers." Dende said.

Piccolo nodded and then got up from his mediation stance and walked inside towards the Lookout. He stopped by the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He considered for some time to go in; however, Mr. Popo and Dende still hadn't finished testing it out after what happened with Piccolo destroying the door. They were lucky to build another door at all.

He continued walking till he passed by a room he purposely avoided at all times. He looked at the door and considered going in. Piccolo put his hand to the door till he shook his head.

'_No one knows what's in there besides myself, Dende, and Mr. Popo. Kami made sure to cover his tracks after what happened. I shouldn't be too worried about what's in there.'_ The Namek thought to himself.

Piccolo kept walking till he reached the room he had when he wanted to meditate peacefully without too much disturbance. He wanted to speak with Kami and Nail again. It was best to relax for now since there was nothing else he could do to prepare against the possibility of an invasion from Hell itself.

'_Unlike a certain flame haired prince, I understand that it's counterproductive to train till I can't pass out and then get up as soon as I wake up to train some more. And the fool wonders why we always call him out on that.'_ Piccolo mused to himself before starting the trip into his own subconscious.

* * *

***Well that'll about do it. Now I was going to say that a Namek fought against "the Legendary Super Saiyan" which could be interpreted as fighting Goku when he first transformed or Broly since I don't think they were ever to specific. Whether Broly's transformative state destroyed the original planet the Saiyans were from or Goku's transformation isn't known. It could have been either, but we can only guess from the information given. I'm only going on the information that I remember from the show and to when Frieza fought Vegeta in his final form in the manga since that was as far as I got chronologically. So based on what was said it is possible that a 'Super Namek' could have given a regular Super Saiyan or even a Broly type Saiyan a good fight since the Saiyans didn't really get stronger till there were like seven left if you count the shows and movies. Also since the Nameks were used to visitors from other planets with how they weren't shocked by seeing Frieza's men initially before they slaughtered everyone it's safe to say they may have had a great store of knowledge from other races visiting the planet before the drought. Also a heads up. I just got Assassin's Creed III…so don't expect to hear from me in a while. As Mr. Popo in DBZ Abridged would say: Byyyyyyyyyyyyye!***


	11. Son vs Brief training: Z Gang Watched

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone. I hope you're ready for this. Consider this a sort of Thanksgiving special. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving then I wish you a good weekend. I'm going to try and make this longer than my other chapters. Alright let's get cracking.***

* * *

Vegeta was coming out of the gravity room to take a shower and then rest for the evening. He had actually gotten up very early today. For some reason he woke up at four in the morning. Normally he would sleep until nine at the most. It was one of those once in a Planet Vegeta full moon moments where he felt wide awake and had the urge to train.

The Prince walked toward the refrigerator in the kitchen. He pulled out a cold water bottle and began to drink its contents. He closed the refrigerator and found his wife Bulma looking at him.

"What is it woman?" He asked before taking another swig at his water bottle.

"Vegeta did you forget what today is?" She asked him.

Vegeta then looked up thinking over what today was. It wasn't their cursed anniversary when she forced him to marry him in Earth fashion. Not her birthday either. He remembered celebrating that event three weeks ago. It was neither Trunks nor Bra's birthday. He was at a loss because he couldn't think of a reason why it was so important, but judging by the way she was looking at him it was important.

"No I don't know what today is. It's neither anyone's birthday nor our anniversary when you dragged me through that Earth wedding all those years ago. So pray tell what's so important about today woman?" He asked her.

"Didn't you promise Trunks you'd go with him to spar at Goku's? You know how much he wants you to come with him for once. He's been asking you for weeks since Goku told us about how a bunch of demons may invade the Earth." Bulma said.

Vegeta suddenly remembered the times when Goten had come over so they could practice doing fusion. Goten has asked him why Vegeta never came over to train with them and Vegeta responded that he "trained alone". Three days later Goten said Kakarot wanted to have a sort of "family training day". From Vegeta's understanding Kakarot wanted to have contest between the Son and the Brief family. Vegeta at first told Goten he'd think about it. After several weeks of Goten pestering him, he finally said yes and set the date for today.

'_I guess that explained why I had the urge to get up so early. Kakarot is around four hours ahead of us. I'd have to get up that early to fly over there to be there on time.'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"I'll just accompany the boy tomorrow. Just tell him that I want him up by four am so we can get there on time." Vegeta said turning to walk away.

Suddenly he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder and she still had the stern look in her eye.

"Oh no you don't buster. I'm not apologizing for you this time. You have to go tell him yourself." She said to him.

Vegeta only grunted and then walked off to find his son. He felt his Ki signature on the balcony in the back overlooking their pool.

He stopped in front of the door that led to the outside and mentally prepared himself for this. With Bra it was easy. She'd be upset and cry about it for a bit, but all Vegeta had to do was just read her some story or something before bed since she was like seven. Trunks on the other hand would adopt this sort of non-caring mood similar to Vegeta. He would be cold and distant and he'd brush off questions concerning his welfare. It drove Bulma nuts since she could never figure out why he was disappointed till some weeks later when he made a comment about it.

Vegeta remembered clearly what happened with his first girlfriend. He grimaced for a second. Even he felt bad for what happened to his son that day. After being a bachelor for so long he finally found a girl that wasn't interested in him because of the money he had. At first Vegeta was glad that his son didn't settle on some of these ridiculous bimbos that were only interested in him for his money. However, after eight months of them dating Vegeta suddenly got a different vibe from her. She seemed different as if she was less trustworthy, but she didn't do anything to offend Trunks or his family. It wasn't until their one year anniversary when the truth was discovered. She had been cheating on him for four months with some other rich boy. One day Trunks came home and went straight to the other gravity room they had in case Vegeta broke the first one. He didn't greet anybody he just went straight to his room, got changed into some workout clothes, and then locked himself in the gravity room. Vegeta at first didn't mind since he just thought they had a fight and had to blow off some steam. It wasn't until the afternoon of the next day when he found out Trunks hadn't come out of the gravity room since he went in. Using the override Vegeta had, he stepped inside to a gravity of around 250G's. It took him only a second to get use to the sudden change. He looked over and saw his son dodging some beam blasts that were sent by the robots hovering above. Vegeta calmly walked over to the main console and shut everything down. He looked over and saw his son a complete wreck. Not only were his clothes torn and was injured he looked like an emotional wreck. He looked angry and confused and for a second Vegeta saw himself when he was trying to figure out why he couldn't become a Super Saiyan.

He walked over to his son and asked what was wrong. Trunks replied nothing was wrong and went to turn on the gravity, but Vegeta caught his arm and asked in a final warning tone what was wrong. Finally Trunks told him how he walked in on his girlfriend making out with some other guy. He almost turned Super Saiyan at the sight because it made him so angry, but he refrained from exposing himself and his family that way. He demanded to know what was going and she fed him some sob story of how it was a moment of weakness. He again demanded how long this was going on since to him it didn't look like this was sudden. She responded for four months and he then just walked out telling her never to call or look for him again.

Vegeta felt for his son. He understood how hard it was going to be to find someone for himself. As the heir to Capsule Corporation women were mostly interested in him for his money and while he may put on the façade of the stereotypical rich teen he was the exact opposite of what he fed the press. Mostly because Vegeta would have beaten him to Hell and back if acted like the other rich, whiny, teenage brats that brought multiple women home after every party. He was a Saiyan and a royal one at that. Before their time with Frieza they had a strong sense of family till everyone was lucky to be on planet for more than three standard months.

So Vegeta just let his son vent by talking or by throwing a random ki blast at the walls. After him talking on for an hour he left to go eat something and clean himself up.

Here Vegeta was now hoping Trunks wasn't too disappointed. He only let his son vent on him that one time because it was appropriate. He didn't want to deal with having to shout at Trunks over something as trivial as this. He'd just go with him tomorrow it wasn't the end of the world...yet.

He opened the door and found his son sitting on the railing with his left leg stretched out and his right leg pulled up close toward him. His right arm was resting on top of his right leg looking out into the sunset.

"Hey dad." Trunks said without turning around.

"Son." Vegeta responded walking towards him and then sitting himself on the railing as well looking out into the sunset.

For a while they didn't say anything and sat in silence just watching the sunset.

"How was training at Kakarot's?" Vegeta finally asked him.

"It was good. Goku had myself and Goten fuse to fight against Uub. It was fun while the fusion lasted. After it ended we kept going till lunch. Uub certainly is getting stronger. He was almost able to keep up with Gotenks in his base state. It won't be long till he's as powerful as his previous reincarnation was if this keeps up." Trunks responded.

It was no secret to everyone now that Uub was the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Whether Uub knew this had yet to be determined. Nobody wanted to tell him that in a way his past self has the blood of numbers exceeding the trillions on his hands. Piccolo was the one that was at the forefront of this decision. He alone knew what it was like to be blamed for something that he specifically didn't do.

"Trunks I want to apologize for skipping our planned sparing with Kakarot and his spawn. I completely forgot what today was. I will accompany you to Kakarot's tomorrow so we can do this "family spar" as Kakarot put it."

Trunks only nodded and kept looking off into the distance as if in a trance. Vegeta didn't say a word and silently joined his son watching the sun set on another day.

Eventually they both got hungry and went to the kitchen to see what was for dinner. Vegeta wasn't sure if he made up with Trunks at the moment, but at least he didn't have to deal with a whiny young adult.

* * *

Vegeta woke up again at four in the morning. Without waking Bulma up he got dressed into his usual blue spandex, white gloves, and boots. He then walked down the stairs and was accompanied by Trunks a few minutes later.

Silently they ate their breakfast and then went outside taking off toward the Son residence.

After flying for four hours Trunks led Vegeta to where he usually met with Goku and the others.

The two men didn't have to wait long before Goku appeared via his instant transmission with his two sons behind him.

"Hey Vegeta long time no see!" Goku called out waving toward the flame haired Saiyan.

Vegeta only nodded towards the Son men.

"Where's Uub?" Trunks asked him.

"He decided to stay in his village for today and help around. He wanted to spend some time with his family since he hasn't done that much in a while." Gohan told them.

For half an hour they all warmed up their muscles. None of them wanted to have a pulled muscle pulling them back since this was going to be big.

Finally both families turned to each other.

"I bet you wish you had Trunks of the future to help even out the odds, eh Vegeta?" Gohan asked him.

Vegeta chuckled remembering the Trunks that came from the future that came to warn them about the Androids.

"As much as his help would be appreciated I am confident that the two of us will stand a good chance against you three." The Prince told him.

"I wonder how he's doing though. I haven't seen him since Bojack." Gohan said.

"I'm sure he's fine otherwise he probably would have come back in time for our help with some catastrophe that he couldn't handle by himself." Goku said.

"As much as I would have loved to see the future version of myself, I think it would get confusing to differentiate us by our names." The current Trunks said.

"Hey if he was here then you'd have an older brother in a weird sense." Goten said jokingly.

"All right enough talk. Let's get started. Myself and Trunks versus you three. Any objections to these terms?" Vegeta asked getting into a stance.

Nobody said anything and they all got into their own stances and waited for the other to strike.

For a moment all was peaceful and nobody made a sound. Finally Goku struck Vegeta first and then the brawl began.

Vegeta barely had time to deflect Goku's attack when he blocked the incoming punch to his face by leaning backwards. Vegeta responded by kneeing Goku in the stomach and then back flipping before taking off into the sky.

Goku gave chase and went on again for the offensive. This time he threw another punch to Vegeta's stomach and successfully landed the blow.

Vegeta gasped out in pain for a moment till he responded by round house kicking Goku in the face sending him back 15 feet. He then went on with a series of punches at Goku who was just able to block them all.

Finally Goku flew to the side and caught Vegeta's fist. He proceeded to punch him once in the chest and again in the stomach before finishing with an elbow strike to his back sending the Saiyan Prince crashing down into the forest below.

Meanwhile Trunks launched his assault on Goten and Gohan. Trunks charged at Goten by aiming a front kick to his head and successfully pushed Goten back and was just able to block Gohan's punch aimed at the side of his head. Gohan again punched Trunks infusing the smallest bit of ki into the punch so when Trunks went to block it, the punch burned his arm for a second catching him off guard.

With Trunks open for a second Goten returned aiming a strong side kick to his friend's turned back. The force of the kick pushed Trunks forward a few feet and he was met with the combined series of blows from the brothers and he was just barely able to block them all.

Trunks then charged his aura creating the usual white flame to power himself up a bit to counter the combined assault of Goten and Gohan. When Gohan threw another punch at him he dodged to the side grabbing Gohan and used the older man's momentum to then punch him in the back hard to have him fly at Goten who was coming up behind. The two brothers inevitably crashed with each other and fell down on the ground.

Trunks using the couple second of respite flew off to join the fight his father had with Goku.

Vegeta had been on the defensive ever since he was slammed back down into the forest. He was looking for any openings in Goku's form, but as always the younger Saiyan was able to defend himself almost flawlessly. Finally Goku left his side open and Vegeta aimed a kick at Goku's ribs but all he felt was an after image. He then felt Goku's presence right behind him and was about to block his face once again.

Suddenly out of nowhere Trunks came and aimed a punch at Goku's face. Since he wasn't paying proper attention he fell further into the forest crashing into some trees.

Trunks then turned towards his father for a minute and Vegeta gave him a nod that while thanked his son for the effort it wasn't truly needed.

They then faced each other back to back knowing it wasn't over. They felt the Son family presence all over the area. They were zipping from one spot to the next moving at speeds just barely detectable. They kept track on all three of them just knowing they were planning something.

"Come on out Kakarot. Why are we playing hide and seek? Are you so afraid of us that you would rather stay in the shadows?" Vegeta called out.

Of course there was no response. Both Trunks and Vegeta were tense and trying their best to stay alert.

Finally both Trunks and Vegeta charged ki blasts in their hands holding it in their palms waiting for a moment. Then they threw their attacks in two different directions.

Suddenly Goku and Gohan fell out of thin air and onto the ground being hit by the blast, but Goten was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly Goten appeared in front of them with his hands cupped to his side with a familiar blue energy in his hands.

Goten finishing the chant of the Kamehameha fired the wave at two Briefs.

Vegeta and even Trunks were surprised of this technique and were caught by the blast that caused an explosion that shook the area around them.

Goten slowly lowered his hands waiting for what was next with father and brother joining him by his side.

"So I see you taught your son that instant transmission technique of yours. I must say I'm impressed." Vegeta's voice rang out from the smoke.

Finally the smoke cleared with both of them looking none worse for the wear except; various parts of their clothes were torn away in very small pieces.

Goku only laughed a bit before responding.

"Hey he asked how the technique was done. I just showed him how to do it three weeks ago. I didn't know he also knew how to incorporate the Kamehameha into it. That takes a lot of time and energy to do. I'm not too surprised since these three have been surprising us since they could walk." The eldest Son male said.

Vegeta nodded in understanding.

"If that's true than I guess it means the next time they fuse Gotenks may use it in a bout. I wouldn't be too surprised if Trunks comes home soon knowing that technique from fusing with Goten so many times. I myself have a very small idea on how it's used, because of our time fused as Vegito when we faced Buu. It is useful but it shouldn't be used all of the time." The Prince said.

Vegeta moved his arms back and forth for a moment and then turned towards Gohan and Goten.

"Come and get me boys if you aren't too scared to face the Prince of Saiyans." Vegeta called to them before flying off into the sky.

Goten and Gohan flew off in haste to close the gap between them. They didn't want him to start firing multiple energy volleys at their direction.

Goku in turn remained on the ground with Trunks. Trunks only stared at Goku not breaking eye contact for a second.

Before Trunks could blink Goku was gone, but Trunks then did a backwards elbow strike behind him catching Goku behind him sending him further into the forest.

Trunks stood there a minute before smiling and thinking to himself.

'_Man maybe I should guilt dad into doing this more often. This is way too much fun to only be a one-time deal.'_ The young man thought to himself before going after Goku who had recovered from flying back into the trees.

* * *

Above them someone else was watching the whole scene. The person smiled to himself and seemed to be in content just watching the families spar with each other. No one could sense him as he kept his ki level down as he flew over here as fast as he could without being detected by anyone.

He then proceeded to follow the families throughout their battle making sure he wasn't seen nor sensed. He wanted to wait for the opportune moment to reveal himself and then join in. For now though he kept back respecting how the young man wanted it to just be himself and his father against the Sons. He had a small inkling how he would feel if someone else joined in at this time. So he just kept back and made bets with himself to see who would land the next blow.

* * *

Far above the Earth on the very edge of space a figure was watching the Lookout. For two weeks he had stayed up here watching the Lookout for any weaknesses so he could get in. He had specific instructions to not be seen by anyone nor too reveal his himself to the guardian and his attendant if he could help it.

He had the exact plan down to a science. In the early morning the guardian would walk around the entire Lookout to look down on the Earth and its inhabitants, while the genie would proceed to clean the inside of the Lookout for a few hours before coming out to water his precious plants. After checking up on the Earth the guardian will go to the throne room and sit there to mediate for many hours. He'd come out at late evening this time accompanied by the genie to do a final check on the Earth before they both retired for the evening.

If he timed this right he would go in when they were both checking up on the Earth in the late evening and get what his master sent him for. He was shown telepathically what the inside of the Lookout looked like and what exactly he was looking for. If he did this perfectly with no slip ups he would be in and out of there within three minutes tops.

The only problem was waiting for the giant Namekian to leave. He would just sit and mediate at the entrance to the Lookout for hours before sometimes going off to train. Unfortunately he wasn't going to his usual waterfall far away from the Lookout anymore. He stayed close and only strayed within eye sight of his far seeing Namek eyes to the base of what was called Korrin's Tower.

First of all the big Namek's senses were much more in tune to his surroundings than the genie or the younger Namek. This was most likely because of the amount of strength he had. This was why some days he stayed at an exact spot for hours, because he feared the Namek found him and he dared not move to around suspicion. If he had to he could take out the genie and the young guardian relatively quick, but he wasn't strong enough to face the big Namek or his allies. It was difficult at first since he had to plot out what the other warriors were doing. They may have been very far away from the Lookout, but his master warned him that one of them had a technique that could allow them to travel to somewhere near the speed of light. So for a month he had waited to plot his steps. All he had to do now was wait for the big Namek to be far enough away. If he could only go to at least the family of three similar looking men and the other young child he'd far enough not to sense either the genie or the guardian's distress till it was too late.

Slowly he opened his mind to reach across the dimensional barrier to where his master waited for him in Hell.

'_My Lord I have an update for you!'_ The person called out with his thoughts.

For a moment he received no reply till he felt his master's mind against his.

'_Yes what is it? Are you close to getting what I sent you for?_' The voice of his master King Piccolo rang through his skull.

'_Yes I have everything planned out to retrieve what you ask. I just need to wait for your son to leave the Lookout for a while and then I can go in during the late evening or late morning hours and get it. I will contact you when I have what you require.' _The person said mentally.

'_Excellent you are doing well my young son. Do this and you will be rewarded greatly Bass. I will tell my associates that we expect your call very soon. I won't lie they are getting very antsy, but it is nothing I nor your brothers can handle if conflict arrives.'_ King Piccolo assured him.

'_Very well my liege. I will contact you when I have them and are safely awaiting you outside the gates of the door.'_ The one called Bass thought to his master before cancelling the connection.

Bass sat silent for a moment again watching the Lookout. Like most of his brothers (and recently his father) he understood why Piccolo fought with Goku against the Saiyans. Although why he didn't betray them during the whole Namek thing escaped them all. It was all because of the one called Gohan. He put up this façade that maybe he wasn't evil at all. The one called Gohan would suffer for taking Piccolo away from his destiny as would his precious daughter since she as well seemed to corrupt his brother from his true purpose. That was to be the banner of his father's great rule and enslave this pathetic world after the regrettable passing of their father. All would be remedied in time

He refocused his thoughts on the Lookout again waiting for his brother to leave so he could make his quick and decisive strike. It wouldn't be long now before the glorious invasion would begin.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that'll about do it. I just wrote about 10 pages for you guys. I'm not sure if chapters will start becoming longer or stay at the usual five pages per chapter. So I focused a bit of the Brief family for this one since we haven't seen them in a while. Every time I write Vegeta I picture the Funimation Dub of his voice talking so it's hard for me to get him into character. Mostly I hear the Funimation voices from Z and Kai speaking when I read fanfics about DBZ, but occasionally the Ocean Dub pops into my head. By the way when I see Frieza talking I hear either the original Funimation Dub of him or the one in Kai. Personally I prefer the Kai dub better, but that's mostly when Frieza is screaming at Goku during their last bout on Namek. I couldn't take his original voice actor's voice seriously when he or she was trying to scream during the last fight on Namek. **

**Anyway we got some family sparing session between the Briefs and Sons. Honestly at this point in the series I could see Vegeta wanting to spar with Goku and his family once in a blue moon with Trunks. I doubt his ego would allow him to not challenge Goku's family to see whose better. We've also got two mystery people. One who I'm sure you can all guess. And we've also got a new character called Bass. Yeah I named another of King Piccolo's sons off of a musical instrument, but seriously how could you not? I think Piano once pointed this out during the DB Funimation dub at one point. We'll see more of these two new people soon. Well Happy Thanksgiving.***


	12. Brief Newcomer: Stolen Dragon Balls

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Good day ladies and gentlemen. We're getting very close to the start of the invasion. Will the Z gang be able to handle the combined might of Hell? What is the secret to King Piccolo's strength? Those questions will be answered for very soon the war will begin.***

* * *

Goku and Goten hit each other after being hit by both Trunks and Vegeta. They both crashed into one another and promptly fell down into the forest below.

Gohan was looking around, tuning his senses to the surroundings since Vegeta and Trunks were moving at high speeds. It was difficult but he was sure he could track them after a moment of concentration. Finally he aimed a punch from his stomach and felt it connect with the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta who had ducked down and was aiming a side kick to Gohan's stomach was caught off guard by the sudden attack.

Trunks rushed to his father's aid by catching his arm and began spinning his father around before releasing him towards Gohan where Vegeta aimed another kick that was blocked by Goten who had flew up to save his brother from the combined assault of the Brief men. Goku then appeared behind Trunks via instant transmission and fired multiple energy volleys at the young prince's back.

Trunks cried out more in frustration than pain since he couldn't believe he left himself wide open.

Nobody noticed that Gohan had risen above them all and raised his hands to his head and charged a familiar yellow energy beam. Vegeta had just caught the glare of the beam from behind and immediately jumped back. He raised his right arm out and an energy sphere formed in his outstretched hand toward the sky.

"Masenko!" He cried sending the beam toward Vegeta.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta responded pushing the sphere of energy toward the oncoming beam.

When the beams hit, it became a contest of wills and both Saiyans tried to push it back and forth fighting for control. Eventually Vegeta poured more energy into the attack and then dashed out of the way.

Despite Vegeta immediately gaining ground, Gohan felt no resistance and pushed the resulted beam struggle further down. He realized that Vegeta was gone and couldn't angle the combined might of their attacks away from the Earth, so he stopped adding energy and then went off to find Vegeta.

Unbeknownst to anyone of the family members a figure had appeared and caught the attacks before pushing them up into space and then vanished.

Out of the corner of his eye Trunks saw what happened and thought it was one either Goku or Goten, but then he remembered he was currently in a blow exchange with the both of them. He refocused his defense to properly not take damage from their combined assault. No matter what Trunks did neither Goku nor Goten were letting up. Finally he powered himself up to his fullest in his base form and was able to catch Goku's arm before it landed on his cheek, then jump above the both of them allowing Goten to kick his father, and finally fired a quick energy blast at them both.

Suddenly Vegeta appeared next to him a bit to his left and Gohan facing them in the form of a triangle. Two seconds later Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and Goten was in front of Trunks.

For several minutes no one said anything. It was all quiet, not one person was making a sound and only their steady breathing was heard.

"Well that was a good warm up. You guys ready to take it to the next level?" Goku asked prompting them on.

Vegeta only scoffed. "I was born ready Kakarot. I was only waiting for you and your family to finally realize that you three can't beat us in your base state. As we all know my family was always the stronger side when it came to base form fighting."

What Vegeta said held some truth. Despite the Brief men at some point having a higher power level; they still were stronger in their base forms than in the others. When Goku first met Vegeta not only did Vegeta beat him, but Vegeta could take more of a beating in his base form then in any other form. Their first fight was proof of that. Despite Vegeta's beating from the combined force of the Z-Gang he was still able to walk somewhat back to his space pod. Another example was Kid Buu. When everyone, even Goku thought he was down, the Prince got back to his feet to buy the younger Saiyan time to gather power in his Super Saiyan 3 state. Trunks was of the same caliber. The World Martial Arts Tournament when they were kids proved it when Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan first to try and beat his best friend.

"Very well. Let's see what you got. Don't be too upset when we beat you, Vegeta." Goku said a bit smugly.

"Don't think yourself all high and mighty, Kakarot as the old saying says 'It isn't over till it's over' you of all people should know that." Vegeta said smirking.

"All right then let's get this party started." Goten said.

"I hope this isn't a private party then." A voice called out.

Everyone turned toward Trunks, but the young man was even more confused. He was sure he just heard his voice, yet he did not open his mouth.

Suddenly a power jumped out of nowhere and they felt a familiar presence of someone form long ago appear as if by magic below them.

The person flew up and stopped in front of them. He was as tall as Goten and Trunks, the person could have been mistaken for Trunk's twin brother. They looked exactly alike. The only difference was that he wore blue spandex similar to Vegeta along with a Capsule Corporation jacket.

"Trunks is that you?" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a figment of your imagination. Of course it's me, Gohan." Trunks said sarcastically.

Everyone save Vegeta went to great their old friend. Trunks thought it was weird, almost as if he was staring at a mirror. Was this the version of him that came from the future to help against the Androids and Cell?

"Wait how are you here? I thought you said you wouldn't be able to travel back in time because there weren't enough resources to make another trip?" Gohan asked.

"I was right over 12 years ago. However, I've helped rebuild enough of the Earth that mom and I found the resources to make another trip back here." The other version of Trunks said.

"How is Bulma?" Vegeta asked from the background. As always he was concerned for his wife, no matter what time period she's in.

The boy's eyes darkened for a moment. He looked off into the distance and everyone could tell that he looked gravely upset. For another minute they couldn't get a word out of him.

"She died a bit before I left…" Future Trunks mumbled.

"What? Bu…Bulma is dead?" Vegeta asked shocked.

Everyone's mood became solemn. How was it that she passed on to Otherworld at that age? Surely she couldn't be more than in her fifties. By the way the young man made it sound; she was still as lively as she was now. Despite the fact that everyone was dead she still fought on to try and create a better world without the Androids terrorizing the planet. All they could guess was that when the Earth was finally free of Dr. Gero's legacy and the Earth was on the path to recovery, she passed on knowing that the world was in a better place.

"Son, I'm sorry." Vegeta said sincerely.

The young man only shook his head. He had just buried not too long ago and still couldn't believe she was gone.

"What's done is done…I arrived here with a friend of mine at Capsule Corporation. After I saw mom and talked to her for a bit, she told me you all were here, and I flew off to see you guys. I arrived a bit after you started and have been watching you all spar ever since." The man from the future said.

"Hey not to sound out of place, but what should we call you, so that we don't mix you up with our Trunks?" Goten asked.

For a moment the new arrival was silent. "Just call me Mirai." Future Trunks said.

Future Trunks or Mirai as he wanted to be called then flew over to stand in front of Gohan.

"I hope you like these odds? I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but the temptation to join is just too much." Mirai Trunks said while looking at the current timeline version of him.

"I don't mind. In fact this may be more a more interesting now that it's a three versus three spar." Trunks said.

Vegeta only looked at his two sons with pride. At long last he had both of his heirs fighting alongside with him in a fight against Goku's family. This was literally a once in a life time opportunity and he wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"Alright let's power up to our first Super Saiyan form and then continue on from there." Goku said.

For a moment everyone relaxed themselves before powering up to Super Saiyan. Suddenly a massive golden light was seen for miles and there were five Super Saiyans standing at the ready. Gohan still looked the same thanks to Elder Kai unlocking his full potential. It took him a while, but once again he didn't need to transform to reach the power he wanted.

Mirai Trunks looked confused for a moment at Gohan. How was he radiating this amount of power, yet still was in his base form? Was he really this strong? It made no sense.

Gohan saw his confusion and only smiled. "I'll explain later Mirai. Rest assured that I am the equivalent of my Super Saiyan form if I had the physical change."

The older Trunks only nodded his head and faced him. All three of Brief men smirked in the exact same way at the Sons.

"Let's get this started shall we?" Mirai said before charging at Gohan and landing a punch on his face and then proceeded to chase after him.

"Well…at least he's stronger than he was at the Cell games." Goku said while still looking at Vegeta.

"Indeed." Vegeta's response was before both he and Goku charged at each other entering a blow exchange that took them to the sky.

Goten and Trunks were still staring at each other. None of them moved a muscle. Finally they rushed forward and entered their own fight taking them opposite from their fathers' or brothers'.

For another hour they kept fighting each other. None of them were letting up with each side trying to gain dominance over the other. Occasionally they'd switch partners to keep the fight somewhat fresh and not become stale. Finally they all paused and silently agreed to have an early lunch break when Goku's stomach started growling. Knowing he wouldn't fight without eating they put their fight on hold.

"I swear Kakarot; one of these days your stomach is going to get us all killed!" Vegeta snapped at the younger Saiyan.

"I can't help it Vegeta. It's not my fault I'm hungry. If I could control when I needed food, you know I would." Goku said opening the picnic basket they brought along.

Vegeta only grunted before bringing out a small capsule that opened up with two picnic tables and a lot of food.

All of the men sat down and began to eat. At first everyone just wanted to eat before asking questions.

"So how are things holding up here since Cell?" Mirai Trunks asked everyone.

Goku started with what happened to him after his death by Cell and how he met the fighter called Pikkon. Eventually Gohan took hold of the story and told him of how he went to high school where he met his wife Videl. Goten then took over the Tournament and explained how the matches faired up to the point where he and Trunks left.

Finally Vegeta told him of what happened when he and the others reached the Babadi's space ship. Before he told Mirai Trunks of him becoming Babadi's slave he took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. It still was a sore subject for him and his family. Slowly he began his story only asking Mirai to hold any questions or outbursts till he was finished. Vegeta looked him directly in the eye while telling the story and finally finished with his death. For a moment everyone was silent and Mirai Trunks only looked at Vegeta with a hardening gaze eerily similar to Vegeta's.

For a while Mirai didn't say anything and only looked at Vegeta with the same gaze. Finally he spoke.

"One question: Do you regret it?" Mirai asked him.

Vegeta nodded "Yes that was one of my worst decisions that I wish never happened. I was too caught up in my goals to defeat Kakarot that I was blind to what truly mattered to me. I cannot change the past even with your time machine. That would only change another timeline and have no effect on this one." Vegeta said.

Mirai sighed. "I'm not going to lie dad, I am disappointed in you. But, I'm sure there is more to this story so I will reserve my judgment and feelings till this is over." The young man said.

Vegeta only nodded and let the others tell the story of their encounters with Buu. For the rest of it he was silent and only held his gaze on his son. For another hour they told the young man of the future what happened. Finally Goku finished with what was going on around here and why they were training daily.

Mirai Trunks closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. Finally he opened his eyes and his cold look was still held toward his father.

"It will take me a bit to get over the fact that you put your own pride in front of your family and others…again if I may add." Mirai Trunks said.

Vegeta only nodded, he didn't expect anything less from him.

"But, you are still my father and you have atoned for your actions with the destruction of this Buu creature. I may be a bit angry with you for now; however, I will get over it." Mirai Trunks finished.

Vegeta only looked on to his son with thanks shown only in his eyes. Once again Bulma's side showed through him. He was willing to forgive his father against what he did and for that the Saiyan Prince was grateful.

Again for a while nobody said anything and only just took in their surroundings taking in the peace and quiet. It relaxed them all that despite all that they had each been through, there still were places in the world where they could relax for a little bit. Just when they were about to get up they all heard Dende's voice in their head.

'_Everyone get to the Lookout now. The Dragon Balls are gone!'_

Everybody immediately went to Goku who concentrated on finding the energies of Dende and Mr. Popo. After two seconds he felt them and instant transmitted them towards the Lookout.

* * *

Bass was looking to where he could sense five massive powers in one area. From what he could guess it was the family of Goku against the other Saiyan's family. He felt them start over an hour ago. Their power didn't seem to stop it just kept growing. He started to get anxious when he realized what he was up against. He wasn't strong compared to his brothers. His body was built for stealth and secrecy. He was looking at the Lookout again. His older brother Piccolo was meditating again. The young guardian was almost finishing his duties while the genie watered his flowers.

Suddenly he felt a sixth power shoot up out of nowhere. It was coming toward the two families fighting each other. Bass couldn't tell who it was. It didn't feel like the young child that normally trained with Goku's family. It felt similar to the other Saiyan's son, but also different.

'_Just my luck…now I have to factor in this new fighter when I'm trying to steal the Dragon Balls.'_ Bass thought angrily to himself.

However, luck was on his side for Piccolo got out of his mediation stance and walked toward the end of the Lookout. The genie and younger Namek joined him. His ears could just pick out what they were saying. They were debating on whom it was still finally Piccolo said.

"I'm going to check it out. It could be nothing, but I just want to be sure."

With that the Namek took off without a second thought.

At first Bass questioned why Piccolo and the younger Namek couldn't see who it was. Both of them had been a Guardian of the Earth at one point in their lives; therefore, they were blessed with extended sight far beyond a Namek's (which was very far indeed). Surely they would be able to see who it was. Unless of course there were too many mountains blocking their direct line of sight. They couldn't see through a mountain any more than they could see through someone's organs.

The genie and the young guardian didn't move and didn't look like they were going to any time soon. Piccolo was long gone. Now was the perfect opportunity to get what he came here for.

'_This is it. It's now or never!_' Bass thought to himself.

Keeping his power as low as possible, but still able to fly fast enough he touched down on the Lookout behind the genie and the guardian.

Bass proceeded to enter via the main entrance and went down to where his father told him.

Using the map that was telepathically placed into his head by his father he went to the deepest part of the Lookout. He paused checking his surroundings. No one was coming he was still in the clear. Slowly he opened the door and went inside. Sitting on a pedestal was his prize. All seven of them were sitting there. Quickly he picked them up and put them in the special designed bag he was given that could fit into his pocket. Thanks to the wizard's magic he could have fit even the Namekian Dragon Balls in there without the bag being physically affected.

After depositing all seven of them into his bag he checked the area again. He was still in the clear and was going to take the back way out. He traversed the many stairs, passing by the door to the supposed Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and finally dashing through the throne room when he stopped in his tracks.

'_My Lord please come in! This is an emergency!'_ Bass said sending his thoughts out.

'_What's wrong Bass? Were you captured? Do you have the Dragon Balls?_' King Piccolo asked him from afar.

'_Yes I have them with me, however the second set of Dragon Balls are right in front of me. Should I take them or leave them here?'_ Bass asked him.

For a moment there was no response till King Piccolo answered him.

'_Take them, but hurry I don't wish for you to be caught. I don't know if we'll get a second chance to have them._' King Piccolo's voice told him.

'_By your command my Lord!_' Bass said severing the connection.

As quick as he could Bass grabbed the second set, stuffed them into his back then literally jumped out the back door.

He looked back and saw that the genie and guardian still didn't notice that he was there.

'_Perfect. Now I just need to get to the gates and wait for further instruction._' Bass thought flying off into space.

* * *

Piccolo came flying back after finding out who was the sixth warrior. He thought it was the Trunks from the future, but his power had rose much since he last saw him. Also he hadn't seen or sensed his specific energy signature in a while, so he just wanted to be sure.

He had only flown out halfway when his far seeing eyes allowed him to see it was the Trunks of the future. He decided to question them later and let the two families have their fun.

'_One extra warrior to help wouldn't hurt. I just hope we all don't get confused when we're addressing either the Trunks of this timeline or the one from the past._' Piccolo thought to himself.

Finally he landed on the Lookout in front of Dende and Mr. Popo.

"It's alright. It's just an old friend. It seems that Trunks from the future has returned." Piccolo told them.

Dende looked surprised. "I thought after you fought Bojack he said there wasn't enough resources to guarantee another trip back?" Dende asked him.

"Perhaps he was wrong with his world rebuilding itself. At any rate we'll find that out later." Piccolo said.

Dende nodded before heading back to the throne room to relax a bit from his duties. He went inside, but came out with a questioned look on his face a minute later.

"Mr. Popo did you move the Dragon Balls when you were cleaning the throne room this morning?" Dende asked him.

"I don't think I did. I may have, and forgotten. I'll help you look for them." Mr. Popo said putting his watering can down.

Mr. Popo walked back inside with Dende to look around the throne room. Piccolo decided to check downstairs since Mr. Popo had a habit of putting stuff down in the basement.

Piccolo walked by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making a mental note to try another test to see if the door was useable again later. He passed by the door he purposely avoided when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Piccolo slowly looked at the door and saw that it was open a little. No one went in there though. No one had been in there since after the Buu blew up the planet 11 years ago. Piccolo wanted to see if they were gone, but as always they were still there.

Piccolo walked in warily and when he looked in his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

His worst fear had come to life. Someone had found out his darkest secret and was about to use it for their own desire. If he didn't act fast the entire planet would be destroyed if they were used on it, invasion or no invasion.

Piccolo dashed up the stairs toward the throne room. He found Mr. Popo and Dende looking around frantically. They saw Piccolo looking almost scared and that was never a good sign, since it took a lot to scare the Namekian.

"They're gone! Someone has stolen the Black Star Dragon Balls!" He told them.

* * *

***Jason9000: Oh man shit is about to go down. Both sets of the Earth's Dragon Balls are missing and that is not a good sign. We are getting so close to the invasion. And a new character has appeared and it's Future Trunks. Yes I know I endanger making this very confusing with both of them in place. One reason why I called him Mirai is to differentiate the two. Don't worry I'm not going to have them glued to each other so people will be lost as to what Trunks is with Goten. And I had future Bulma die too? That was a flip of the coin really. It wouldn't have affected the story much if she was alive. I reasoned it would justify why Mirai is angry at Vegeta. Not only does he have his mother dead, but found out his father once again risked everyone's lives just for his pride. So I guess Mirai has a right to be a bit angry. The friend that came with him will be revealed next chapter so don't fret. Well that's about it for now. Till next time.**


	13. The Invasion Part I: Evil Is Released

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Well everyone we all survived the apocalypse. That or we're all already dead and this is some sort of purgatory. Anyway enjoy the chapter because it's a long one!***

* * *

Goku and the others arrived via Instant Transmission. They looked around the Lookout and found Dende waiting for them. He looked very worried and they could see Mr. Popo running back and forth in the doorway that led deeper into the palace in a frenzy looking for something.

"Okay Dende what happened? How did we lose the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

Dende shook his head and for a moment he didn't answer.

"That's just it though. We had them inside the throne room right on a table. I was looking at them this morning before I made my morning rounds of looking over the Earth and its people. Piccolo was meditating and Mr. Popo was watering the flowers and we never sensed anybody near the Lookout. Then we sensed Future Trunk's ki jump out of nowhere. Piccolo wanted to double check to see who it was. When Piccolo left I went to throne room to start my own meditation. I noticed that the Dragon Balls were gone and came back out to ask if Mr. Popo had moved them when he was cleaning. He told me that he may have and forgotten, so we both looked for them everywhere and we still can't find them." Dende said.

"Okay so we just bust out the Dragon Radar and go find them. I mean they sky hasn't gotten dark anywhere in the world so that rules out of them being used." Gohan said.

"It's worse than that I'm afraid Gohan." Dende said looking warily at Piccolo.

"What could be worse than the Earth's set of Dragon Balls be missing?" Trunks asked.

"Earth's other set of Dragon Balls are missing. That's what's worse." Piccolo voice broke out from the side of the Lookout.

Piccolo was looking out to the skies of Earth. No one had noticed him standing there. He looked greatly troubled. He turned towards them and walked over to the group of Saiyans.

"What are you talking about Namek? There aren't a second set of Dragon Balls on Earth." Vegeta said as if it was a stupid statement. "I am pretty sure we would have seen more dots on the Dragon Radar than just the usual seven clustered on the Lookout."

"That would be true Vegeta, but these Dragon Balls are very different from the ones that the Radar is built for." Piccolo said.

"How is that even possible though? The radar was able to pick up the Namekian Dragon Balls without Bulma even looking at one or even trying to adapt the radar to pick up their distinctive energy signature." Gohan said.

Piccolo was silent for a moment before he began speaking.

"That's because I created them, or should I say the original Nameless Namek created them. This was long ago when the original Nameless Namek sought the position of Guardian. It was during his spare time when he wasn't training for the position when this idea of seven spheres came to into his head. After many years of trying he was able to create the set. At first the Nameless Namek was pleased with his work, but then he noticed the stars were black. In his mind he was wary, for the picture of the spheres never had black stars, but red stars." The Namek said beginning his tale before pausing for breath.

"When the previous Guardian came to see his apprentice's work he was impressed; until he felt a great evil within the Balls. He told the Nameless Namek to be careful with these objects for they housed a great evil. The Nameless Namek summoned the Dragon and before him a massive red dragon appeared claiming to grant any one wish. The Nameless Namek only inquired if there were any long term consequences if a wish was made. The Dragon responded that the Balls would fling themselves across the galaxy and if the Balls were not returned to the planet within one year, it would blow up because of the amount of power from the wish. The Balls needed to be return to restore tranquility so the planet wouldn't suffer a backlash of the wish's destructive power. So the Nameless Namek said there was no wish to be made at that time. Fortunately instead of the Dragon Balls flying off into space they fell onto the floor of the Lookout and weren't turned to stone. The current Guardian and the Nameless Namek agreed that it would be too dangerous to be used so they decided to store them at the bottom of the Lookout." Piccolo said finishing his story.

"Pray tell why on Earth you didn't destroy them, Namek?! You could have saved us a lot of worry if you had just destroyed them after you fused with Kami all those years ago!" Vegeta said walking toward the tall Namek.

Piccolo looked down at Vegeta and didn't say a word.

"If you had just destroyed them, then we wouldn't be in this mess would we?" The Saiyan asked grabbing Piccolo's purple uniform in a threatening fashion.

"That's because to you Vegeta, that would be the equivalent of chopping off your arm." Dende told him.

Vegeta's head turned toward Dende, but his grip remained on Piccolo.

"What are you blabbering about now?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

"Creators of Dragon Balls have a strong mental bond with them. If the connection is severed because someone killed the Dragon then they feel the pain of Dragon's death in their mind. It takes a while to get over it. I'm surprised how well Kami managed it, from what Piccolo told me Kami handled the death of Shenron better than most." Dende responding.

"Mostly because he was more worried about me, than the death of a Dragon he was most likely not going to revive. Now get your hands off me Vegeta, before I show you why Kami and Goku were once afraid of me." Piccolo warned the Saiyan in a low tone.

"Hey come on guys knock it off. We don't need this right now. We need to work together. I'll go to Capsule Corporation and grab the Dragon Radar to see if we can still find them. Just please take a breath and don't threaten each other; you'll only make this worse." Goku told them before disappearing using Instant Transmission.

Vegeta removed his hand from Piccolo's garb and walked off to the side, before turning and staring at Piccolo with his usual gaze.

In five minutes Goku returned, but he looked at the Dragon Radar with frustration. He kept hitting the radar with his hand, but thankfully it didn't break.

"I don't understand why isn't it working?" Goku seemed to ask himself.

"Here dad let me see." Gohan asked walking toward him.

Goku held out the Dragon Radar to Gohan, who took it and then began working with it. After a minute he too looked frustrated.

"Well either the Dragon Balls has vanished or they have left the Earth. The Radar can't find them anywhere on the planet. We know they weren't used since the sky hasn't turned dark yet." Gohan said.

"So this could mean two things. One is that they're both out in space, or two only the second set of Dragon Balls are out in space, and the first set is still on the planet." Mirai said.

"If the latter's the case we still need to be ready. We've got to stop whoever took the Black Star Dragon Balls from making a wish. I'd rather not have the Earth be blown up in a year." Trunks said.

"Wait why don't we go after whoever took the regular Dragon Balls into space?" Goten asked.

"Because boy, we have no idea which direction in space they went. For all we know they could have went toward the planet Mercury or off into deep space. The only bet we have is too see if Bulma can upgrade the Dragon Radar to detect the Dragon Balls in far space. I'll also see if she can have a feature where it only shows our set. I'd hate to waste a lot of time going in one direction only to find out we're just going to Namek." Vegeta said.

"Great idea Vegeta, want me to drop you, Trunks, and Mirai off then?" Goku asked.

"No thank you Kakarot, we can fly our way home." Vegeta said taking off with Trunks and his older counterpart flying with him.

Goten and Gohan grabbed onto Goku's shoulder and they left the Lookout back to their home.

* * *

Bass was waiting outside the door that led to the Demon Realm. He hated being by this thing, since it represented the trapping of his entire race in Hell. He couldn't wait for these doors to finally be open for all. It was only a matter of time. He was anxious as was everyone else. Bass was waiting now for someone to open the door from the other side. The door couldn't be opened on this side unless one of the Supreme Kai's was here. He waited till he heard a shriek from the other side and then the door opened just enough for him to slip through.

He saw a dead carcass in front of the door with blood pouring from its body spilling over the stairs. He grinned relishing in the smell of blood in the air and was almost intoxicated by it. He shook his head.

'_I cannot be distracted now. Not when I'm so close. Soon we won't have to sacrifice ourselves to open this damn door and all can pass through without any blood sacrifices whatsoever._' Bass thought to himself.

He took off toward the palace. After flying for seven minutes at full speed Bass finally saw the castle. He landed by the front gates and the two guards let him pass without hindrance. Bass dashed through the main hall and went straight to the throne room. Without even knocking he opened the doors and found King Piccolo talking with Piano and another demon that looked like an incredibly old chameleon.

"Please forgive me sire, if I interrupted anything. I have both sets right here." Bass said holding out a bag.

For a moment King Piccolo only glared at Bass and the young demon visibly shivered.

"You know I don't tolerant interruptions and what the consequences are. I have been interrupted twice in one day." He began standing up from his throne.

Bass gulped and only held the bag out toward King Piccolo as if he was asking for mercy with just the bag.

"However, these interruptions are the only ones I will ever excuse." King Piccolo said with a wicked smile.

The Demon King extended his hand toward the bag and it levitated toward him. He opened the bag and began pulling out the Dragon Balls.

Bass stood silent for a moment in relief. No demon ever interrupted King Piccolo unannounced and lived to tell the tale.

Something by King Piccolo's feet caught Bass's attention. It looked round sort of like the Dragon Balls, but much bigger. He couldn't really see it since the throne room was once again dimly lit.

He snapped out of his thought when he heard King Piccolo finish counting.

"And one more makes fourteen." The Demon King said emptying the bag and putting the last Dragon Ball on the floor.

"Oh my son, you poor fool. You should have destroyed these beauties when you had the chance. Now you have only assured the destruction of your beloved planet." King Piccolo said looking down at the Black Star Dragon Balls.

Suddenly they all began to glow and bring more light into the room. They also began to levitate around him in a circle. The Black Star Dragon Balls around his heart, the second set of Earth's Dragon Balls around his head, and seven massive Dragon Balls circled above his head.

"Y-You even got the Namekian Dragon Balls as well?" Bass cried out amazed.

King Piccolo only grinned at his young son.

"Yes thanks to Belthor. When you told me you have both sets I decided to speed up my plans a bit concerning these Dragon Balls. From his report they didn't even see him coming since he was not only able to hide his power level, but was also able to blend in with his surroundings." He replied to Bass.

"Go get my associates and tell them to meet me in the Great Hall. Get the troops ready. We begin in thirty minutes." King Piccolo said to Piano.

"At once sire. I shall also get the fourteen demons you've chosen to meet with you and the others by the door immediately." He said with a quick bow before leaving.

King Piccolo walked down the three stairs from his throne and stood in the middle of the room. He looked like he was zoning out for a moment till everyone heard his voice projected all around them.

'_My loyal subjects of the Demon Realm and residents of Hell. For too long have we suffered in this infernal pit! Too long have been unjustly punished for what we relish in. Who was King Yemma to decide that our actions were unjust, when in our eyes they were for the greater good? I for one have had enough of being dictated by those that are hypocrites to the very laws they uphold! I could go on all day and list the reasons why this system is so flawed that even a corrupt ruler would be sickened by this, but I will only give one example. The example is how they allowed those that have been what they consider "evil" up to paradise! My predecessor Dabura, the Demon King was not sent down here with his kingdom where his loyal subjects were waiting patiently for their lord's return, but up to Heaven where he didn't have to suffer in this agonizing pit for his so called "sins". I will no longer tolerate these pathetic, weak, deities that think they have the right to judge us, when they keep bending their stupid rules for their benefit alone! I now have a way to finally escape this prison and back into the mortal Universe. You have two choices. You're either with us or against us! Those that are with us will be rewarded; those that resist will be punished with the worst torture they can imagine. For those that are with us you have two different choices. You can enter into the mortal Universe and do as you please, or you can help us attack those that have held us in thralldom! My troops will direct you where you want to go. The choice is yours my fellow brothers and sisters! You have half an hour to decide._' King Piccolo concluded before severing the connection.

He then walked to the Great Hall and saw the Cold family standing there waiting with the Androids and the wizards coming up from the lower floors.

"Well my associates the time has finally come. As you can see everything is now ready." King Piccolo told them.

"Wait why do you have three sets of Dragon Balls revolving around your body?" Cooler asked him.

"I will only give you the short answer since we don't have much time before we need to go to the door. Before Kami and I split we had made the set with the black stars you see before you. However, thanks to Kami's influence we decided to hide this set from the world. This set is vital to my plans of getting out of here. At first I was going to do this outside of Hell, but I remembered that something happens with the Black Star Dragon Balls. Instead of spreading across the planet it's the galaxy. I only remembered this a few days ago when I was recalling my memory of this specific set. As for the Namekian Dragon Balls my contact has discovered that they were all in one spot and he was able to retrieve them without much notice." King Piccolo said.

He then rose with the Dragon Balls and went to the front doors.

"I suggest you follow, if you want to be among the first out of here. There is going to be a long line of people that want out." King Piccolo said before flying off.

The others proceeded to follow and for seven minutes they were silent till they landed on a stairwell in front of two massive doors.

The doors were around one hundred feet tall that looked like they were built into the mountain. It was black with statues of dead demons adorning the doors. There was one image of what could be a Supreme Kai standing toward them holding his hand out as if it was stopping him. Underneath him was writing scribed into the stone that no one could read.

"What does that writing say?" Cell asked.

"The way is shut to the foul creatures of Darkness; none of the deceased shall pass. Only those alive and willing to make a sacrifice may pass." King Piccolo said.

"What is this sacrifice?" Cell asked again.

"A Demon has to offer himself up his life force for his fellow to pass through the door once. If someone on the outside needs to come through again; then another sacrifice must be made. The Demons of old discovered this by accident many millions of years ago when a fight broke out on these steps, they didn't know what it meant by sacrifice till then. The Kai's probably thought we would kill ourselves in desperation to leave, thus making it easier for them to take us down. It's strange how sometimes enemies will think alike." King Piccolo added as an afterthought.

"There's still one problem with this whole plan though." Bojack said.

"Oh? And pray tell what is it?" King Piccolo asked turning toward the pirate.

"While most of us have trained as much as possible, we are not strong enough to take on the warriors of Earth. We have seen their strength rise to phenomenal heights and we can't match them even if we all banded together." Bojack said.

"Oh don't worry I'm one step ahead of you. We have one more stop to make after this and then you can all be on your merry way. Once I discover the Elder Kai's secret to unlocking someone's full potential I will use it on all of you and then you may go off to wherever you please." King Piccolo responded.

Everyone was taken aback by this. Did he really mean to storm the home planet of the Supreme Kais'? The only ones who had a chance of defeating the younger Supreme Kai were Cell and Bojack. Not to mention that there is the possibility of the Elder Kai fleeing in the midst of battle.

"Don't worry I know exactly where their home world is thanks to Majin Buu and I am confident that we can capture at least one of them. We just need the Elder Kai alive; I don't care what happens to the younger one." King Piccolo told them.

The villains were quiet and for a while mused this over. They had seen how much stronger the young Saiyan hybrid Gohan had gotten from his hidden potential unlocked. For a while nobody said anything till they felt massive powers coming toward them. They all turned and saw this black mass of people heading toward them. Nobody could count how many there were. They just saw all of these people flying and landing at the bottom of the stairwell. Soon others filed in behind them and the numbers kept growing. There were people lined up as far as the eye could see. Nobody could guess how many demons there were waiting. They seemed to number in the millions and not to mention the other races that were and waiting to get out.

King Piccolo stood before the endless tide of the deceased. Fourteen demons walked forward and stood bowing before their king. They all looked to be a combination of different species; some looked a bit like Tambourine while others looked vastly different.

"My fellow residents of Hell our salvation is nigh! Soon we will break open these doors and rush out into the Universe. Within 10 minutes I assure you that all of you will be alive and soon able to be free to do as you please. All I ask is for you to be patient a little bit longer and enjoy the show." King Piccolo called out before placing the three sets of Dragon Balls circling each other with the Namekian set on the outside circle and the black star set in the inner circle.

He looked toward the fourteen warriors and they all nodded with determination in their eyes, they were ready for their role.

King Piccolo stood back and extended his hands toward the Dragon Balls and in Namekian he cried out.

"_Arise wise Porunga, arise young Shenron, and arise mighty Ultimate Shenron!_"

All three sets of Dragon Balls glowed and three forms shot out of the sets. They kept growing in size and began coiling all around everyone. Finally the three dragons hovered above all in a circle.

Everyone was awed by the three eternal dragons. Never before had all three dragons been summoned at the same place, at the same time. In front of everyone was the full power of the Namekian race united under fell purpose.

The smaller green dragon looked young and fresh. He looked like mostly snakelike. The only distinguishing features he had was his horns on his head that looked like a stag, a long snout, whiskers, and finally flowing green hair on the side of his head. He seemed to have the air of an impatient young man that just wanted to get down to business and leave.

The bigger green dragon had the air of a wise old man. This one seemed to have the patience of someone that was willing to have the wisher consider greatly what they wanted before continuing. He was bigger than the other one and looked more like an alligator then a snake. He had a huge muscular upper body, a large fin going down his back, spikes on his shoulders and head, and finally two antennas on his head having him resemble more of the Namekian people.

The red dragon was the biggest of them all. He looked exactly like the smaller green one except his eyes were not red, but blue, and he had his whiskers under his chin as if they were a beard instead of a mustache.

"Why have you summoned us?" Porunga asked in English looking directly at King Piccolo.

"Eternal dragons before we begin I want to know. If you were to pool your powers together how many wishes could you grant?" King Piccolo asked them in English.

All three dragons were taken aback for they weren't expecting this.

"Allow us a moment to confer if this request is possible." Shenron said before turning toward his 'brother' and 'cousin'.

For a moment everyone was silent waiting for the answer. Finally Shenron turned toward King Piccolo.

"You have three wishes in total that are within our power, but you must address each of us separately for the wish. In short one wish per dragon in the language they were built to understand for making wishes and that is all you may receive." Shenron told him.

"That's even more than what I hoped. I thought we would only get one, maybe two wishes, but three is more than I ever dreamed of possible." King Piccolo cried out in mad joy.

He turned toward Porunga and cried out in the Namekian tongue. Cell could only catch a word or two since he didn't hear the entire translation, because King Piccolo was speaking very fast.

"Such a wish is well within our power." Porunga said before three sets of dragon eyes glowed.

Suddenly everyone felt warmer and looked up to see that all of their halos were gone. Everyone cried out in joy and was ecstatic that they were alive once more.

King Piccolo then turned toward Shenron and took a deep breath.

"Shenron I wish that the door you see before us is destroyed and can never be repaired." King Piccolo said.

Shenron looked at the door and responded.

"Please allow us a moment to see if it can be done."

For one long minute everyone held the breath as the dragons' eyes were glowing in concentration.

"Such a wish is beyond our power. We cannot destroy the door; however, we can give one of you the power to open the door." Shenron boomed to the people below them.

"Then I wish I had the power to open and close the door at will!" King Piccolo cried out quickly before anyone else tried anything against his plan.

The dragons growled for a moment in concentration with glowing eyes till they stopped.

"Your wish has been granted." Shenron said.

King Piccolo then grabbed his head and groaned in pain. Everyone looked perplexed at this and many of the lesser demons were afraid for their king. He fell to his knees clawing at his head as if he was trying to rip his brain out. Nobody went to help him and everyone simply waited. After a minute he stood up slowly and smiled evilly.

"At last…I can finally open these damn doors and let my armies loose upon the Universe!" King Piccolo yelled out laughing.

Silently the fourteen figures stepped around the Dragon Balls of Porunga and Ultimate Shenron. They all nodded to each other and their king once more before placing their hands on the Dragon Balls

"What is your third and final wish?" The red dragon asked.

"Ultimate Shenron I wish for immortality!" The Demon King shouted up to the dragon.

The other villains' eyes went wide. They realized if they didn't attack him now…then nothing they could try in the future would be able to stop King Piccolo. Before they even had a chance to move the dragons' eyes no longer glowed and Ultimate Shenron's voice boomed over everything.

"Your third and final wish has been granted. We will now depart until we three are summoned." Ultimate Shenron said.

The three dragons nodded to each other saying farewell before the Dragon Balls all rose up into the sky with the dragons disappearing in flash of golden light.

The fourteen demons all powered up to their maximum power and did their best to not keep the Dragon Balls of Earth from flying off anywhere. The Dragon Balls of Namek just fell right down in front of King Piccolo's feet. Everyone saw it was quite the struggle; especially the demons latched onto the Black Star Dragon Balls which hadn't turned to stone. They all cried out in defiance trying not to have them fly off and need to go on hunt all around Hell. Finally just when the demons looked like they couldn't take anymore they fell to the ground in defeat. Each demon was breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly twenty one different demons rushed up gathering the Dragon Balls and flew as fast as they could to the castle with a massive escort from the shadows rising up and following them toward the castle.

"Well now that we have the theatrics out of the way. I say we get a move on." King Piccolo said only to see the others blocking his path.

"You never said you would wish immortality for yourself." Bojack seethed to the demon Namek.

"Oh now don't tell me you're all upset by that? I just needed a little reassurance you all wouldn't gang up on me after I unlocked your hidden potential. For all I know you could be much stronger than me. I don't want you all backstabbing me right after I got you out and powered up to take on the warriors of Earth. Now either stand aside and let me lead you to the Elder Kai, or I will kill you all myself and have you tortured for my pleasure for the next thousand years." King Piccolo threatened them all.

They all slowly stood aside. They knew they couldn't take them at their current level. He proved weeks back that he was much stronger than all of them. They would just have to wait a little longer.

King Piccolo walked forward standing in front of the massive stone doors.

"Don't worry, if all goes as planned by this time next year, you'll all be immortal as well. That is if you don't do something against me." King Piccolo told them.

Everyone else walked up behind him and King Piccolo looked up and down at the doors for a moment.

"Interesting…no wonder we could never break out of here. The defenses of this door are amazing. It's a good thing the dragons were stronger than the old Supreme Kai's otherwise we may have never gotten out of here." King Piccolo mused to himself.

Slowly he extended his right hand facing palm out toward the door. His palm began glowing a gold sphere that looked translucent. He then brought his hand back and fired it at the door.

When it impacted the door seemed to merely absorb the sphere. Suddenly they heard a massive crack as a line was coming down the middle of it splitting the door in perfect symmetry. When it reached the bottom it stopped moving down to the ground.

King Piccolo walked forward putting his hand on the right door. He took a deep breath and slowly he pushed it open. It creaked and moaned as if the door hadn't been used ever. On the other side was an empty desert with winds blowing the sand across the scenery. He paused for a moment and then turned back to the Cold family.

"Do any of you have a planet that has space pods and other ships?" He asked.

"Try Cooler Planet 55. Cooler usually had hundreds of ships stowed there, but I don't know if they still work if no one has been there since our deaths." Frieza said.

"I told you having a massive space armada waiting there would be useful one day." Cooler said smirking at his younger brother

"Shut up…" Frieza huffed.

"Boys don't." King Cold warned.

King Piccolo then closed the door and thought of nothing but the planet Frieza just told him. He slowly opened it up and saw a bunch of ships sitting there looking a bit rusted, but not too bad. He opened wide both doors and turned toward everyone.

"Let the invasion begin!" He cried with a cheer erupting in front of him. Soon thousands of people rushed forward to try and claim a ship for their own. None of the demons moved from their spot as everyone moved past them.

"Lord Frieza what are your orders?" Captain Ginyu's voice was heard calling out from above.

Frieza was silent for a moment till he replied.

"Take your team, the Armored Squadron, Zarbon, and Dodoria to establish order amongst our old troops and then reconquer our worlds if need be. Are these terms acceptable brother?" Frieza asked him.

"For once I completely agree with you. Let those that do not wish to be a part of our armies go. I don't want to come back and see a massive mess of bloodied corpses on this planet. Both you and Salza are in charge. Is that understood?" Cooler told him.

"Yes sirs!" Captain Ginyu shouted before flying back amongst the masses of people making a break for the planet.

After waiting fifteen minutes the last people went through. King Piccolo then closed the doors and turned toward his associates.

"Now my friends we have an appointment with the Supreme Kais'. Cell, Bojack I need you two up front. We will keep our power levels low. Then when we have them in sight I want you two to rush up and attack the younger Kai. Bibidi, Babadi I wish for you to prepare a spell to trap the Elder Kai so he doesn't try to escape when the younger Kai is attacked. Everyone else just follow me. Understood?" King Piccolo asked.

Everyone nodded and waited as King Piccolo refocused on the door. He stood silent for a moment with his eyes closed and then approached the door pushing it open.

The door opened to a green field with many moons hovering in the sky. King Piccolo stepped forward without hindrance through the door and turned back toward his fellow villains.

"Gentlemen, shall we?" King Piccolo asked grinning as mad as ever.

* * *

"Bulma, can it be done?" Vegeta asked his wife who was standing over the counter tapping her finger in thought.

"I'm pretty sure I can. It's going to take me a day or two at the most to upgrade the Dragon Radar to what you're requesting. I'll get started on it after I finish making lunch for Bra and myself." Bulma said walking to the fridge.

Vegeta nodded to her and then walked out to the living room where Mirai was entertaining Bra with stories from his timeline.

"So you're the older brother of mine that came from the future to help dad against the Androids?" She asked in amazement.

Mirai only smiled. "In the flesh milady." He said jokingly with a little bow.

"Oh no, please don't get her started. The last thing I need is for her to have this idea I have to bow to her all day." Trunks said sitting down on the other side of Bra on the couch.

Bra only stuck her tongue out at Trunks.

"You're just jealous I have a new favorite big brother." She said.

"Oh no, I've lost that privilege to myself. Whatever shall I do?" Trunks cried sarcastically.

"Don't be too upset Trunks. You're the only one in the world that can claim they lost the position to yourself." A robotic voice called from the hallway.

Vegeta looked at the direction of the voice and saw Android Sixteen walking in. He looked the same as he did when they faced Cell. He had the Capsule Corporation logo covering where his Red Ribbon Army logo used to be. To be honest he couldn't tell if it was this Android Sixteen was from his alternate son's timeline or the current one just by looking at him.

"I'm guessing this is the friend you were talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup here he is. I went to Dr. Gero's lab after I had defeated Cell to see if he was there just on the off chance. Sure enough I found him half in pretty good condition. Mom and I patched him up and he's been helping the recovery ever since." Mirai said.

"Vegeta, I have heard much about you from Trunks. I would offer my hand for a handshake, but I know from my information about you, that you wouldn't bother." Android Sixteen said.

"Well at least he has some sort of mechanical brain in there, I hope you'll last longer around here than your counterpart. He was around for maybe two weeks at the most." Vegeta told the Android before walking past him toward the Gravity Room.

Android Sixteen didn't show any physical sign of offense from Vegeta's comment and only went to stand in the corner watching the Brief family.

"Hey, sorry about my dad's attitude Sixteen. He's mellowed a lot, but he still has some ways to go." Trunks said.

"Actually that was better than the first scenario I thought of in my head. I thought he was going to threaten about blasting me to Hell if I didn't move out his way." Android Sixteen said.

"Where were you anyway?" Mirai asked him.

"I was in the garden where Dr. Brief was feeding his animals. He certainly does have a lot of them." Android Sixteen said smiling.

"Love animals' big guy?" Trunks asked him.

"You have no idea, my friend." Mirai said shaking his head.

"Trunks you're still taking me to Marron's house later today, right?" Bra asked him trying to regain their attention

"Yes I remember promising I'd take you there for your sleepover. Hey Mirai, do you and Sixteen want to come along? I'm sure Krillin would like to see you and I'm sure Android Eighteen would like to see as well, Sixteen."

"Wait why are we seeing Android Eighteen? Does she live near Kame House?" Mirai asked.

"No she actually married Krillin and they have a daughter named Marron." Trunks said.

Mirai's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and even Android Sixteen looked up with the utmost confusion on his face.

"Wha-What?! They actually got together and had a kid? How is that even possible? I thought she couldn't have any kids, because she was an Android." Mirai asked.

"I don't know maybe Dr. Gero wasn't thinking that far. If you really want to know I'm sure Android Eighteen would love to tell you." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Even I am surprised by this. I was not aware that Android Eighteen was able to bear children. I just assumed Dr. Gero rendered both the Android twins incapable of having any offspring since he was focusing on a robot empire. I am happy that she found someone to love and was able to have a child." Android Sixteen said with a smile.

"I don't get it. Why are Mirai and Sixteen shocked by this?" Bra asked turning toward Trunks.

"You'll understand when you're older, trust me." Trunks responded.

"I hate it when everyone says that…" Bra grumbled.

"Don't grow up to fast kid. Enjoy it while you can." Mirai said patting her head while getting up and walking out to where Bulma was in the kitchen making lunch for herself and Bra.

Bra reached for the remote and then flipped through the channels before stopping on Disney's Aladdin.

"Oh sweet it just started. I love this movie." Trunks said.

"What just started? Is that Aladdin? I haven't seen that one in a long time." Bulma said entering the room with food for herself and Bra.

"Want to go see if dad will want to watch this movie?" Bra asked.

Everyone was silent for a moment till they all burst out laughing at her statement.

"I don't think he'll want to. I'm surprised you were able to get him to sit through Sleeping Beauty. The only one I ever got him to watch with me was The Hunchback of Notre Dame when I was like five." Trunks said.

"That was probably the darkest Disney Animated movie I've seen." Bra said.

"Shush the song is starting." Bulma said.

For the remainder of showing nobody moved. Sixteen was silent throughout the showing and watched from his corner. When it ended Bulma got up and stretched.

"Well I better go talk to dad about the plans for the upgraded Dragon Radar. Vegeta will probably be yelling at me if I don't get it done soon." Bulma said walking away.

"You'd better get your stuff packed, because we need to leave in half an hour." Trunks told his sister.

"Don't worry, I've just have to pack my sleeping bag in. I'll be ready in ten minutes." Bra said getting up and walking to her room.

"Where do you think Mirai went?" Trunks asked Sixteen.

"My sensors indicate he is still in the Gravity Room fighting with Vegeta." Sixteen said.

"Well let's go see how they're doing. Hopefully he isn't beaten to bad." Trunks said walking to the Gravity Room with Sixteen following right behind.

They went to the observation deck outside the Gravity Room where they could see what was going in through the glass window. Bulma had made it years ago at Trunks request so he can watch his father train. Trunks wanted to watch and study his father's moves when he was working in high gravity that Trunks couldn't handle. There was even an intercom to tell Vegeta when dinner was ready so he wouldn't miss his meal.

They looked down and saw both Vegeta and Mirai breathing heavily in their Super Saiyan state. Sixteen was able to see that the gravity was turned up to around 350 times Earth's gravity. Trunks reached for the button and pressed it.

"Hey Mirai we're about to leave in half an hour. If you're coming with us, I suggest you shower before leaving because I bet you don't smell very good." Trunks said.

Both of the Saiyans looked up at Trunks and Sixteen. They couldn't hear what was going on, but after a minute of Vegeta pointing to Trunks and then at the Gravity Room's floor; Mirai turned down the gravity and walked out.

Trunks walked to the exit and saw his older self with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"What did dad say?" He asked.

"That the both of us have to go in there as soon as we come back. He wants to test the both of us and see where we can improve." Mirai said walking toward the showers.

Trunks only nodded a bit before heading back to the living room and waiting for his older self and sister to join him.

Half an hour later Trunks got up from where he was sitting. He found Bulma and Bra at the door with her bags, Sixteen standing quietly in front of the door, and Mirai walking down the stairs toward them.

"Now you be good for Krillin and Eighteen, do you hear me? I don't want to hear of any trouble." Bulma addressed Bra.

"Yes mom I know. Now come on I want to be there as soon as possible." Bra said tapping her foot impatiently at her brothers.

"Relax we're leaving right now." Trunks said picking up her bags and sling them around his shoulders.

Sixteen opened and held the door for everyone to pass. Bulma kissed her children goodbye and Sixteen closed the door. They walked out a bit on the front lawn.

"Can she fly yet?" Mirai asked Trunks.

"Yes, but I think it'd be best if she rides on one of our backs since it's faster." Trunks said.

"I want to ride with Mirai!" Bra exclaimed.

"Sounds fair enough to me I guess." Mirai said shrugging his shoulders.

Bra squealed and jumped on her older brother's shoulders and they took off toward the direction of Kame House.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that'll about do it. That should be long enough for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this. Have a Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!***


	14. The Invasion Part II: Elder Kai's Choice

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Well Happy 2013 everyone. Looks like the whole Mayan thing was a bust it seems. But hey now we just have to wait for the next doomsday by either some radical guy or another ancient civilization that may have only a half-finished calendar. Alright let's get cracking***

* * *

The Briefs' and the one Android touched down on Kame house. Bra got off of Mirai's shoulders and ran to the door in front of Trunks who still had her bags. She knocked on the door excitedly and waited.

Footsteps were heard and Krillin appeared opening the door. He was wearing his red shirt and some cargo shorts.

"Hey Trunks what's up?" He asked and then looked down at Bra with a confused expression.

"Oh yeah that's right. I almost forgot Bra's coming over tonight." Krillin said smacking his forehead. "I guess I must be getting old." He said laughing.

"No argument there!" Master Roshi's voice called from inside the house.

"Hey who else is behind you, Trunks?" Krillin asked able to see an outline of a person.

"Oh him? He's nobody important, just some dweeb from the future." Trunks said grinning.

"Excuse me, dweeb from the future?! If it weren't for this "dweeb", you'd be living my life right now! You should be on your knees thanking me!" The person called out behind him.

Krillin only stared at Trunks for a moment looking confused. He could have sworn he heard his voice, but his lips didn't move.

"Hey…uh Trunks why are you talking to yourself? Did you accidentally get hit in the head the wrong way while fighting with Vegeta?" Krillin asked blinking in a confused way.

"No, I just like messing with my older bro because it's fun for me." Trunks said still blocking the way with Bra's bags.

"I swear to Dende…if you don't move I am going to dye your hair hot pink and then sell the photo's to the press!" The person said.

Finally Trunks stepped inside with Bra and Krillin finally noticed Mirai behind him.

"Hey it's Trunks…or the Trunks from the future!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Just call me Mirai, Krillin. It's better than addressing me as Trunks and not being able to differentiate us." Mirai said holding his hand out for a handshake.

Krillin shook his old friend's hand and laughed.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought after Bojack you told us there wasn't enough energy to make any more trips. Did something happen that you need to warn us about?" Krillin asked

"No actually thanks to the reconstruction I was able to return here for a while." Mirai told him.

"Sweet that's awesome!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Hey where's Eighteen?" Trunks asked after putting Bra's bags down.

"She's upstairs with Marron. Marron needed help with her hair or something." Krillin said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well then bring her down here. There's another person who I believe she will be glad to meet." Trunks said.

Krillin finally noticed the tall Android standing at the doorway.

"Wait…is that you Sixteen?!" Krillin cried out.

"Hello, you must be Krillin. It is a pleasure to meet you in person." Sixteen said holding his hand out.

"Meet me in person? Don't you remember fighting Cell all those years ago?" Krillin asked confused.

"You must have me mistaken for my counterpart here. I come from the same timeline as Mirai." Sixteen said.

"Oh…well I'm sure Eighteen will be glad to meet you none the less." Krillin responded before walking toward the stairs. "Hey Marron, Bra is here! Eighteen get down here; there is someone that wants to see you." The ex-monk called up the stairs.

Suddenly footsteps could be hard racing down the stairs and suddenly Marron was seen coming downstairs.

"Bra!" Marron exclaimed running to hug her friend.

"Marron, could it have killed you to wait one more minute so I could finish with your hair?" A female's voice called coming down the stairs.

Android Eighteen came down the stairs and into everyone's view. She was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt. Her hair was down as it was in the old days when she was with her brother Android Seventeen.

"Ah good to see you, Trunks. Thanks again for bringing Bra over for us." Android Eighteen told said nodding at him.

"No problem at all. I'm just glad she was able to come over. By the way I've got two people…well one person that will be glad to meet you." Trunks said.

Eighteen noticed that there was a second Trunks standing by the doorway.

"Oh please don't tell me Bulma cloned you…one of you is bad enough." Eighteen said shaking her head.

"Very funny, Android Eighteen. At least you still retained your sense of humor after all these years." Mirai said glaring at her.

"Judging by his attitude towards me and his glare this must be the Trunks I fought with Seventeen all those years ago." Eighteen said smirking.

"Someone give the lady a prize." Mirai said sarcastically.

Everyone snickered for a moment at his remark. Mirai didn't take his eyes off of Eighteen. Despite the fact that this was a different Android Eighteen from his timeline he was still uneasy around her. It was almost like she was back from the dead and about to make his life a living Hell.

Eighteen turned from him and found another person standing quietly near the TV. Her face presented the utmost shock and she visibly paled.

"Six…Sixteen is that you?" She asked doubting her own words.

The tall giant smiled. "In a manner of speaking yes; however, I am not the Sixteen you knew. I come from Mirai's timeline. I asked to come with him to the past to see both you and Android Seventeen." He held his hand for a handshake.

"I would like to know the both of you, if that is okay. I know I will never replace the Sixteen that you knew, nor do I want to, but I do hope that we can become good friends." Sixteen said.

Eighteen was taken aback for a moment. She wasn't expecting to see Android Sixteen ever again. After she left the Lookout she went to look for Sixteen and Seventeen. She found Seventeen near the island where he was last absorbed. He didn't know how he returned to the land of the living after being absorbed by Cell. He asked what happened and she explained what she found out at the Lookout. He was shocked that Gohan had beat Cell, but was glad the insect looking android was finally beaten. When he asked where Sixteen was she didn't know. She proposed of going to where Cell was defeated. As they flew in silence the events of the last few days played in their minds. They were unsure of what to do next. They didn't know where to go now. Goku was dead so the idea of getting revenge was gone. In fact the idea of killing him was boring anyway. When they arrived at the battlefield it was mostly destroyed from the combined might of Cell and Gohan's struggle. For half an hour they searched for any sign. Finally Seventeen found what looked like mechanical parts to a machine. It wasn't until they found a microchip that had the Red Ribbon logo on it. At this they knew that Android 16 was destroyed in the struggle. They both decided to take the chip and bury it near the battlefield.

They were silent as they placed the chip in the earth. Neither of them said anything and only felt sorrow for the loss of the quiet, yet giant Android. Though Sixteen never spoke much he was always had the aura that he would do anything to make sure both of the Androids survived, even if it meant his own destruction. Android Eighteen silently wept for Sixteen's death and Seventeen held his sister close. Both of them hated this feeling of sadness. Why anyone would wish this upon anyone was beyond them. Trunks did once mention that their future counterparts almost destroyed the entire world. The idea had crossed their mind, but thanks to the events that happened these last few days everything changed.

After standing in front of the grave for ten minutes the Android pair flew off into the sky unsure of what to do next.

Eighteen was taken from her thoughts and shook his hand. She smiled looking up at the massive Android and decided not to give this version of Sixteen a chance.

'_It's what the Sixteen I knew would say if he were here._' She thought to herself.

Sixteen smiled and then went to the door.

"Mirai I am going to go and locate Android Seventeen. Do not wait up for me." The giant paused for a moment and then asked Eighteen. "Would you like to accompany me?" He asked her.

Eighteen wasn't sure since she was supposed to look after Bra and Marron with Krillin. She looked at her husband who only smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead Eighteen. I'll watch these two till you get back. Besides I'm sure Seventeen would like a family reunion. You haven't seen him in a really long time so I think it's time you visited your brother. Give him and Marron our regards." Krillin said.

Eighteen kissed her husband on the head and then walked out the door with Sixteen and then flew off into the night sky.

"Well with that settled let's head on home. I'm sure father is only minutes away from flying over here himself." Mirai said.

"All right let's get going then. We'll see you later Krillin. Be good you hear Bra? I don't want you to cause Krillin trouble." Trunks said.

"Bye Trunks. I'll see you later." Bra said before disappearing upstairs with Marron.

With that both of the Brief men walked outside and flew back to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

King Piccolo stepped through the door and onto the sacred world of the Kai's. He was the first demon to step foot on this place and the sight sickened him.

"Bah, this place is much too peaceful for two glorified hypocrites that are supposed to be the main guardians of the Universe." The Demon King said.

He walked out a bit and waited for the others to follow suit. Everyone was suppressing their power as low as they could. For Frieza this was most difficult since he finally was able to figure out how to sense other's ki energy. Bojack had once asked why Frieza never bothered to ask anyone on how to sense power levels and Cooler's reply was.

"The pompous princess doesn't accept help from others. I once tried to give him advice on how to stay in his final form without destroying something by accident, but he just snapped at me and told me to screw off."

King Piccolo walked forward a bit more and stopped. His eyes were moving around the planet as if he can see through them with no problem.

He turned to his allies and whispered silently.

"Okay Cell I want you to instant transmit yourself to the younger Kai; when I give the signal you two will rush him and try to hold him off long enough for the wizards and myself to get close. After you leave Cooler will instant transmit us to the elder Kai."

Bojack begrudgingly put his arm on Cell's shoulder while Cell concentrated for a moment. Everyone else did the same thing with Cooler. Normally Cooler didn't like being in crowded areas, but this was far more important than some issue about breathing space.

"Is everyone ready?" King Piccolo.

Everyone gave a formative nod with nothing, but determination in their eyes.

"Good. Cell, go now!" King Piccolo ordered.

Cell was gone and one second later Cooler focused on where the lower Kai's ki signature was and took them away.

King Piccolo saw the younger Kai flying back after being hit and then slammed to the ground by Bojack that stood on top of his back. The elder Kai looked in shock trying to figure out what was going on.

Kibito Kai lifted up his head a bit and saw others behind Old Kai.

"Sir, look out behind you!" Kibito Kai cried.

Old Kai didn't even have time to react when the wizards began the spell.

Old Kai looked around and found he couldn't move. He tried moving his muscles, but nothing he could do would make his body move.

King Piccolo walked forward slowly. He kept an eye on the younger Kai just in case Cell or Bojack needed some help. He mockingly bowed to the elder Kai.

"Good day to you both honorable Supreme Kais. I'm sorry for dropping in unannounced. If I were able to I would have arranged an appointment with the both of you." King Piccolo said mockingly.

"Piccolo? What are you doing? Why are you with Babadi and the other dead warriors of Hell?" Kibito Kai asked struggling to get up.

"Oh my apologies, I haven't introduced myself to you properly. You aren't the first person to mistake me with my son, nor do I expect you to be the last." King Piccolo said turning his head slightly to the younger Kai.. "My name is Piccolo Daimaō, but you can call me King Piccolo the new ruler of the Demon Realm." He told them.

"Wait…you're the one that replaced Dabura? How is that possible? It normally takes a long time for the Demon Realm to crown a new ruler? Yet you did it in the span of eleven years!" Old Kai asked confused.

"Well let's just say thanks to my body no longer feeling true fatigue since I was dead; I was able to train nonstop for almost sixteen years and I discovered some ancient rituals of the Demons of old that further increased my strength." King Piccolo said grinning. "I was actually going to challenge the steward Dabura left behind the moment Majin Buu was unleashed. With everyone in the mortal Universe and Otherworld distracted I was able to do it almost quietly and it took a long time for you all to notice. That was just an added bonus." The Demon King finished.

"Ancient rituals of the Demons of old? Are you saying that you forcibly took the power of a dead soul and added its strength to yours?!" Old Kai asked with his eyes looking shocked.

"Bingo, as astute as ever. Don't worry old one, I only took the ones that weren't going to be missed. Most of them were glad since I was ending their eternity of torture. The fact that they went willingly made the transition of their power and knowledge to me much easier." King Piccolo said.

"That would explain why you're not currently insane from all of those souls fighting for dominion inside your body…if they willingly gave you their soul, then you have complete and total control. That doesn't explain what you want with us." Old Kai said.

"Oh it's quite simple really. It's just a small thing from you old one. You see despite all the power I and my associates have gained while training in Hell, it still isn't enough to take on the warriors of Earth. My spies have told me that you have the ability to unlock someone's potential far beyond that from any Namekian or these wizards could do. I want to know the secret of how you do it." King Piccolo said.

"What if I refuse?" Old Kai stubbornly asked.

"We'll torture the young Kai in front of you till you either submit to our demands or we'll just force it from your mind. I'd prefer you do this willingly since I need your mind intact and not broken. It's quite hard to go through someone's head that has snapped from insanity. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to learn how to open that damn door your ancestors created from Dabura's steward, after I personally tortured him to insanity." King Piccolo.

"Sir…please don't listen to them, I'll be alright. Don't let him get what he wants. If he learns of your ability then the entire Universe is going to die!" Kibito Kai cried in pain before Bojack and now Cell stepped on his back even more.

"You have one minute to decide old man. Tick tock, till the clock stops." King Piccolo said folding his arms.

Elder Kai stood there running as many scenarios in his head as he could. If he did give this new Demon King his knowledge of how he could unlock someone's hidden potential the results could be disastrous. Not only could he unlock everyone standing around him, but he could pass it on to others that have the magical skill to do this. There was no telling what the two wizards could do with this kind of power. Not only could they use it for themselves, but maybe add something of their own magic into it and thus make someone even powerful than Old Kai could himself. If only he could contact someone for help, mostly the Z warriors on Earth.

Finally the Elder Kai sighed.

"If you promise to let the boy go unharmed I'll teach you how." The Elder Kai said wearingly.

"You have my word." King Piccolo said.

"Sir, please don't! I'm not worth the fate of the-" Kibito Kai began before being cut off by screaming as Cell and Bojack kicked him in the back creating a small crater.

"Shut it Kai! You're really starting to annoy me." Cell said dangerously.

"I can't trust your word Demon. I know of all the tricks and lies your kind do. I'm far older than any of you could possibly imagine. I witnessed the final days of the Demon-Kai war. While I was too young and inexperienced to partake in the fight; I helped by making sure the other Kais' didn't die from their injuries. So I want you to swear on your soul using the language of your kind under total eradication of your existence that you, your associates here, or any of your followers will physically harm Kibito Kai." Old Kai said.

King Piccolo looked surprised for a moment and then grinned.

"Well played Old Kai. I expected nothing less from you. Very well I accept the terms only adding two additional clauses. The terms of his wellbeing will only be for one galactic standard day. After the day is over the contract is over. Also he is not to run off while we conduct our business here. Do we have a deal?" King Piccolo asked holding his hand out to the old Kai.

Old Kai took a minute till he took the Demon King's hand and King Piccolo then started saying something in a harsh sounding language. At first Cell thought he was speaking Namekian, but he couldn't translate a single word. Suddenly a golden looking rope appeared above their hands that slowly started tying itself together. When King Piccolo finished speaking the golden rope was tied into a firm knot and then it slowly disappeared.

"With that out of the way I want you to show myself and the two wizards here how to do this step by step. After that you will use it on all of us." King Piccolo said.

"Very well; however, I cannot use it on the two Androids since they are not biological beings anymore." Old Kai told him.

Dr. Gero and Android 19 only looked a bit frustrated, but then relaxed after taking a deep breath.

"I had expected as much since our bodies are made of metal and not flesh. I will remain here and watch the process. Perhaps I will learn something here that may be of use on my joint project with the wizards'." Dr. Gero said.

"Very well how long will this take Kai?" King Piccolo asked.

"With all of you at once? I've never done more than one person. Hm…I'm not sure. Give me a moment to walk around and I'll be able to tell." The Elder Kai said.

King Piccolo nodded at the two wizards who then allowed the Kai to walk around a full circle of everyone.

After walking around and looking at everyone for two minutes he walked back to King Piccolo.

"Judging by everyone here it would take around 30 hours give or take an hour. I've never done this on a mass scale so it could be longer or shorter." Elder Kai said.

"Very well I expected as much since you took almost 25 hours on Son Gohan." King Piccolo said.

"Alright now I want everyone to sit around everyone in a circle facing away from each other." Elder Kai said.

"Hold your horses' old man. First you are to transmit the knowledge of how you do this to myself and the wizards." King Piccolo said in a warning tone.

"Ugh fine. I don't see why the order of how we do this matters." Old Kai grumbled before closing his eyes and opening it up to King Piccolo and the wizards.

For the next few minutes everyone was silent. No one said a word till Old Kai opened his eyes along with the other three.

"There, that's all I know of how to unlock someone's potential." Elder Kai said.

King Piccolo remained silent and only looked at the ground in contemplation while the two wizards looked almost annoyed.

"Is that dance really necessary? That looked more like you were entertaining yourself around that boy." Bibidi asked.

"If you don't like it then you can all be off. If you don't like how this is done than you've all wasted your time! Ungrateful the lot of you! The youth these days so disrespectful toward their elders it's ridiculous!" Old Kai shouted at the two wizards.

King Piccolo finally took a deep sigh and rubbed his temples.

"Whatever let's just get this over with then…" He grumbled walking toward the others that were in the circle.

Bojack and Cell took their feet off of Kibito Kai and walked toward the others. Kibito Kai struggled to his feet before he felt two hands on him. Dr. Gero and Android Nineteen held him firm and he suddenly felt weaker. Eventually it got to a point where all he could was just sit there.

"There that should hold him for a while. Thank you for the energy Supreme Kai. It will help Android Nineteen and I should you try to escape." Dr. Gero said standing next to him.

Old Kai looked outraged for a moment and Gero answered him before he opened his mouth.

"Technically we didn't harm him. You were talking of physical injuries. All we did was drain him of some of his energy. We never broke your vow.

"Oh before I forget if any of the Cold family has a preferred form they want, I suggest they change into it now. After this there won't be any need." King Piccolo said.

"What are you talking about?" Frieza asked.

"You won't gain power by transforming anymore. You may as well just stay in your final form because otherwise you'd be wasting precious time if you get into a fight with someone down the road." King Piccolo said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you're saying that we should just stay in the form we like best?" Cooler asked him.

"Basically yes, because otherwise you're just wasting your time." King Piccolo responded.

"Very well then." Cooler said walking out of the circle. "Give me a minute to transform."

Cooler focused on his transformation and concentrated for a moment. Slowly but surely his body grew a couple more inches. He had spikes protruding from his shoulders, his eyes had turned a blood red, and a bone mask seemed to cover his face.

"Impressive Cooler, out of all your family you look the most intimidating of them all." Bojack joked.

"Anyone else have a final form to turn into?" King Piccolo asked.

"Give me a couple of minutes. I haven't transformed in many, many years." King Cold said walking next to his son.

"Oh I was unaware that you could transform. I just thought you only had this stage." Cell said.

"I would have transformed when I was dealing with that Saiyan brat if I wasn't so awestruck by his power. I assure you I would have been able to defeat him with no problem if I could transform." King Cold responded.

For a few minutes King Cold was silent as he was focusing. Suddenly his power skyrocketed as he prepared to jump to his final stage. Everybody watched as he transformed and no one said a word Eventually a massive energy sphere blocked everyone's view of him. His sons started to look a bit nervous since they thought they were getting closer to their father's level of power. Finally after waiting five minutes the energy sphere slowly dissipated. The dust cloud was slowly removed and people saw King Cold in his fourth and final form.

For the most part he looked exactly like Frieza. The only difference was his skin tone was more of the purple that was around his face in his second form than Frieza's white. The top of his head was more of a bluish gray along with the top of his shoulders and wrists. The rest of him was white which mostly was around his chest. He had too had spikes protruding from his wrists and legs similar to Cooler's fifth form.

He cracked his neck for a moment before heaving a deep sigh.

"Ah, that is much better. Now shall we begin?" King Cold asked.

Cell actually started to clap for a moment.

"Bravo Cold. I dare say that you might have been a match for me in imperfect form before I absorbed Android Seventeen."

"Thank you Cell. I've always tried to be the best. My sons still have much to learn considering they constantly had thoughts of overthrowing me one day." King Cold said smiling at his two sons.

Frieza and Cooler were only silent and just stared at their father. Cooler was the only one of them had seen Cold in his final form. He barely had any memory of it, because he was so young. He looked just as terrifying as he remembered. And yet people wondered why Frieza or Cooler tried to challenge Cold for supremacy.

King Cold walked into his place and waited. Bojack was already in his transformed state so there wasn't anyone else to wait. Old Kai stood at the beginning of the circle and began doing a strange dance that had everyone looking confused.

"Well there's nothing more to do now then to wait…" King Piccolo said in a bored tone.

* * *

***Jason9000: I'll end it right there. Honestly I'm not proud of this chapter. I find it lacking and it was hard for me to do. The first part with the interaction between Android Eighteen and Sixteen was hard for me to do. Well on the bright side you all know how King Piccolo increased his power over the years. Don't worry we'll delve into that later. With Elder Kai now using his unlock ability on everyone, it's not looking so good for the Z warriors. And yes I did base King Cold's fourth form off of Dragon Ball Multiverse's version of him. Unfortunately I go back to college tomorrow so updates will be slower. R&R pleases* **


	15. The Invasion Part III: Bojack Leaves

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

* * *

Piccolo was meditating on the Lookout once again. He had been meditating for the past couple of hours. They had received distressing news from Namek. Their set of Dragon Balls had been stolen. From what they say some creature described as what could be called a hellish looking chameleon was knocking out the Nameks taking shifts to watch over the Dragon Balls. Most of them were woken up by the next shift. They had searched all over Planet Namek, but they could not find them anywhere. At this news Piccolo was very nervous. In his heart he could feel something terrible about to happen. Over the coming weeks the feeling had gotten worse and worse. Sometimes he could swear he felt a dark presence in his mind, but before he could try to focus the presence was gone. It was gnawing at the Namek for some days now.

'_I just need to calm down. I won't be of any use if I am emotionally unbalanced. I just need to relax for a little bit._' Piccolo thought to himself for the hundredth time.

Suddenly he could feel something call out to him across the Universe. It felt familiar…like someone he hasn't felt in a long time. He kept a hold on it and was trying to fixate on its location. However, the person was masking himself so well that it could be described as if a dark cloud was hiding the person. Over the minutes he could feel the person getting stronger. He wasn't sure what it was, but in his heart he was growing more and more worried.

'_What could be out there that has me on edge?_' Piccolo thought to himself.

* * *

For over a day everyone sitting in the circle had been silent. Most people had adopted a meditative state. At first they had grown a bit bored after the first two hours. Cell had asked if they could at least meditate for the rest of the procedure, stating that if they cleared their minds this whole thing may actually go faster if they all are at ease. Old Kai had thought about it for two minutes till he relented.

"If it gets you all to stop grumbling and complaining at me. What is it with this generation of fighters and not having any patience?" Old Kai had asked out loud.

So for the most part everyone had adopted a meditative state; except for Bojack. To the space pirate this was absolute torture. He never sat still for long. Oh sure he had his throne back when he had his empire, but he didn't sit in it for more than a couple of hours at most. Never once did he remember sitting anywhere for more than five hours. This was driving him crazy.

King Piccolo on the other hand was having fun messing with his offspring. When the Old Kai gave them permission to meditate he decided to seek him out and see if he could properly sense him for once. He made sure to mask his full presence to feel like he was just calling out to someone. Eventually after trying for an hour he finally found the location of planet Earth. It was then simple to find someone that felt akin to him. He was actually surprised by how strong Piccolo had gotten over the years. He knew of his fusion with Kami and another powerful Namek. He was quite proud of his son's strength. He could wait to test him and see how long he would last before applying his plan to him. He smiled thinking of all the things his son would do once he was back on the proper path. For now he would just enjoy poking at his son's power making him think he was calling for help. As the minutes rolled by he slowly decided to increase his power subtlety to show is son a small portion of what was to come. He could feel the boy's uneasiness and secretly relished in the panic he was causing.

"How much longer do we have till we're done?" Frieza finally asked slowly opening one eye.

"I'd say about two more hours. It's hard to estimate like I said since, I'm applying this technique to you all at once." Old Kai said from his sitting position reading his comic book.

Frieza merely grunted in acknowledgement before going back to his own meditative state.

Kibito Kai could only look on with worry. Every time he felt like he gained enough strength to try and grab Old Kai and leave the two Androids seemed to have sensed his thoughts and drained him off his energy. Each time they did he felt both of their grips tightened more every time. He had deduced that the more energy they absorbed the stronger they would become.

It was quite weird for Kibito to be staring at the wizards' though. He had killed Bibidi millions of years ago and yet here he was: floating in the circle with the others next to his son. Kibito Kai wasn't sure if this unlock technique would work on the wizards' magic. He couldn't feel it working on them as it was the others. Perhaps they just wanted to be a part of the technique to have a better understanding of what was going on.

He looked over at King Piccolo and couldn't imagine how he had recruited all of these people together. Oh sure he heard reports of them trying to escape in the past; however, he didn't even know of this demon's existence. He didn't know anything about Piccolo or his ancestry. He just thought he was one of the "Super Nameks" that the Namekian people still had. How Piccolo could have been sired by this evil creature and then turned out to be good was beyond him. Perhaps the warriors of Earth helped him see the error of his ways sort of like Vegeta or Mr. Buu. Either way he was worried. Unlike Dabura or past Demon Kings he was quite calmer than his predecessors. Most of them had been quite impatient and seemed to be very greedy. Dabura was close, but he usually jumped at the chance to try and get what he wanted. King Piccolo seemed to be calm and relaxed. Almost as if he had every possibility planned and it didn't matter to him if he lost or won at this point. One could only imagine what it was the newly crowned Demon King was planning.

For the next two hours nobody said anything. The only thing heard was the occasional page being turned of Old Kai's comic book and his laughter. Just when Cell had calculated that two hours had passed. He opened one eye to see if they were done. Old Kai was on the last page of comic book reading it for a moment before closing it. He then looked up at everyone and seemed to nod his head in everyone's direction as if counting. Finally he slowly lowered his hands.

"Well I've done all I can. You can all get up now." Old Kai said with a heavy sigh.

Slowly everyone got up and stretched their legs to get the blood pumping. Nobody said anything for a moment as they stretched their muscles and got up. Finally everyone turned to face King Piccolo who was still mediating with a grin on his face.

* * *

Piccolo was practically sweating. Whoever was out there had been driving him crazy. Every time he had tried to hone it on the signal the person seemed to mask his presence, but then come back stronger. It had been back and forth for hours. It was making him irritated at this pointless game.

'_Could whoever this is, please stop this? Just tell me who you are already. This is ridiculous!_' Piccolo grumbled to himself.

Suddenly his head felt like someone took a hammer and smashed him with it. He almost doubled over from the pain he felt. Just when he regained his composure he could have sworn he heard a voice from long ago repeating the first words he heard when he was still in his egg.

'_Good luck my son…get revenge, destroy all my enemies!_'

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he was now confused more so than ever. Where did that come from? Why did his father's last and only words to him appear in his head? He then stood up to his full height and focused everything he had on whoever this was.

"Enough with these games! Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Piccolo shouted up to the heavens.

He was met with no answer and Piccolo then growled with rage. He was sick and tired of these games. Why were visions of his father's life haunting so much now? He rejected his father's way of life and preferred the peace of Earth then dominion over all. He had gone through his father's memories and experienced them to try and understand why there kept popping up, but they just kept coming.

He then walked inside to get himself some water before thinking of what to do next.

* * *

King Piccolo finally got after having the others wait for a minute. His son enraged that he couldn't figure out why he kept having visions of the past. If the fool was smart he would have been able to figure out that "daddy dearest" was sending these visions just to toy with his insecurities of his true heritage as a demon.

He faced the others and finally addressed them.

"Well gentlemen as promised I have fulfilled my part of the bargain. You are now free to go where you wish. I will offer you passage through the door if there is a specific planet you wish to go. Or if you would like you can stick around for a bit as I now move to crush the power of the Z-fighters and all of Otherworld." The Demon King said.

Everyone was silent for a moment till Bojack merely pointed at King Piccolo.

"Thanks for the offer, but I decline. I'm done working with you, demon. This is a warning to you. Don't send your demons off into my part of the Universe or they will be killed. Am I clear?" The space pirate told him.

King Piccolo's grin vanished and he walked over to Bojack and stood face to face with him. Despite King Piccolo being a couple of inches taller than Bojack, the space pirate held his ground.

"Are you threatening me Bojack? After all I've done for you? I've helped you escape Hell and even gave you life once more. Do I really have to put you down?" King Piccolo asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't care what you do. I don't want your merry bunch of freaks coming into my territory. I've dealt with your kind in the past. At first I actually asked them to not attack certain planets in my empire, but they never listened; as a result, I had to exterminate them. Do not send anyone over to me." Bojack said.

Bojack then turned around and flew off into space.

King Piccolo only stared at Bojack's flying form with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like I'll have to make an appointment with him later. I'm starting to regret asking him to help us. All he did was complain and whine about how things were done. No matter he's gone and I don't need him anymore anyway." King Piccolo said out loud to himself.

"Well looks its only you four left." King Piccolo told Cell and the Cold family.

"What about the wizards and Dr. Gero?" Cell asked.

"They'll be working with me until their projects I've commissioned from them are completed. After that I will let them go off where they want to or stick around with me. It'll be their choice." King Piccolo responded.

"I'm curious though. What exactly are you planning?" Cooler asked him.

"You will have to follow me back to Hell. I'd rather tell it in present company." King Piccolo said.

"Do you want me to exterminate them?" Cell asked.

The Demon King shook his head.

"No I'd rather you not since I promised the younger one he'd be free for the next twenty-four hours. As for Old Kai…" King Piccolo drifted off in thought for a moment.

Kibito Kai looked more concerned for his ancestor now more than ever. The Androids' grip hadn't moved at all despite all of his efforts.

Finally King Piccolo shook his head.

"No let him go. In fact we'll let them both go. I want them to be fully aware of what their pathetic rules have brought upon them. If we kill them now they'll just remain where they are since they are so high up in their stupid chain of command they'll just spawn back here. They don't need to go to the Check-In Station. We'll just have them be unconscious till tomorrow when the real fight begins." King Piccolo said.

"How are you going to do that?" Cell asked him.

King Piccolo only walked to Old Kai and then roughly picked him up and threw him down next to Dr. Gero and Android Nineteen.

"I want you to drain their energy until they are unconscious for a full Earth day. Can you do this?" He asked them.

Both merely nodded and placed their hands on both of their Kais'. Despite their struggles they felt getting weaker and weaker till finally they collapsed from losing so much energy. After another minute of draining they both stopped.

"Based on our calculations they should be unconscious for a full day give or take an hour." Dr. Gero said.

King Piccolo merely nodded and walked a few feet away from everyone.

"Hm…I wonder do I have to walk back to where the door was or can I summon it before me?" He asked himself.

The Demon Namek raised on arm out concentrated for a minute. Suddenly the door started to slowly appear until finally it was before them closed.

"Well I'll admit that is convenient. I'll have to remember that in the future." King Piccolo remarked to himself before stepping forward and opening the door back to the entrance in Hell. The wizards floated over while Dr. Gero and Android Nineteen walked behind him.

He held the door open for the others gesturing to it.

"Well are any of you coming?" He asked the remaining villains.

For a moment they were silent till Cell walked forward.

"If you can get me to face Son Gohan, then I suppose I'll join you for the time being." Cell said.

Frieza and Cooler walked forward. "If you can allow us to fight any of those monkeys then we too will join." They both said.

King Cold stood there with his eyes closed for a moment thinking. Finally they snapped open and he said in a low voice.

"All I want is to face that brat that killed me many years ago. Promise me his head and I will join you as well."

King Piccolo nodded. "Excellent terms. I accept them all." He said.

They walked into the door before shutting the door behind them leaving the Universe's only two people that had any inkling of what was going on unconscious.

When they walked through they saw that the demons hadn't moved at all. They were still there numbering in the millions patiently waiting.

"My dear subjects I bring news that it was a complete and total success!" King Piccolo cried out.

There was a massive roar of excitement and some people started to push forward.

"Did I not promise you all that my goals were achievable? Did I not say that this was indeed possible? All it took was my brilliant mind, all of our resources, and patience. I want to thank you all for doing your jobs to the letter. I always reward those that serve me faithfully. And every single one of you is going to get the ultimate reward!" He cried out over the masses.

There was another deafening cheer that actually caused Cell to close his eyes, because of his superior hearing thanks to King Piccolo's and Piccolo's DNA. Dr. Gero's ultimate creation could only guess that it took years of practice on King Piccolo's part to not get a headache from all of this noise.

"Now for a one standard galactic day I give you all permission to go out into the Universe and do as you please!" He yelled. "Whether it is to cause terror in others, destroy cities, kill to your dark heart's desire, or all of the above. Then so be it! Go now and return in one day with blood and fear of your victims! Let the Universe know that we have returned once and for all!" King Piccolo cried out.

He then turned around and opened the door again. This time it was in the darkness of space.

Suddenly millions of demons filed out and went out into the stars. Endless lines of Demons were flying. Dr. Gero had stopped trying to count them all because there were so many. Cold and his two sons were impressed by the sheer size of his subjects. They may have had a massive intergalactic empire each with their own respective armies, but it dwarfed theirs by a comparison of those that left Hell almost a day and half ago.

King Piccolo's eyes merely gleamed through the massive tide. Finally after waiting patiently for almost thirty years his plan was coming to fruition. He could almost taste his victory. Soon all of Otherworld would be within the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath and for once he let himself relax so he could enjoy the view.

* * *

***And I'll cut it there. I know it's shorter than the last two, but I had a day off on Wednesday because of the snow storm that hit us. By the way yes, I do enjoy having King Piccolo messing with his son. Why you may ask? Why not is the answer I'll give you. Bojack it seems has left. Don't worry he'll be back eventually. Like I said he isn't going to have a massive role in this story. He's just a minor character that'll flash in and out at times. Well hope you enjoyed. R&R please.***


	16. The Invasion Part IV: New Djinn Awakens

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone. Not much to say today. College is rough let me tell you. It's emotionally taxing and when I come home I'm in almost no mood to write something. I'll try to update whenever I can, I apologize for any mistakes seen through the last couple of chapters. I'll get to them one day I promise. Alright let's get cracking***

* * *

"Dad do you feel that?" Mirai Trunks asked his father while he was training with his brother and father.

Vegeta paused in his attack on both of sons and focused on what he was talking about.

"It's just Kakarot showing off…again." Vegeta merely grumbled.

"No, I'm not talking about Goku's power. I mean further, beyond in space. It's faint, but it's there." Mirai Trunks said.

Vegeta paused and focused outwards pass the Earth. His eyes widened a bit when he felt it.

"Dear Kami, it feels like millions of voices are all crying out and then being silenced. What is going on?" The Saiyan Prince asked out loud.

"So it's not just me. It feels like many people are being killed in massive waves. I've never felt anything of this and I grew up with the fear of the Androids hanging over my head since I can walk." Mirai said.

"Whatever is causing this must be far away. It's strange how we can sense this many people dying, but we can't determine the source of what is causing all of this." Mirai said.

"Maybe it's not one being with a massive power. Perhaps it's coordinated attacks. Remember how King Kai told Goku that the Demon Realm in Hell has been quiet for far too long. What if this is them enacting some plan?" Trunks asked voicing his opinion.

"Wouldn't that mean they've escaped from Hell? Perhaps they've opened that door that the Supreme Kais' created all of those years ago." Mirai said slowly.

"If you're right then that also means that all of Hell could have just been released into the Universe!" Trunks cried out.

"Damn it so that means the Earth could be in danger of an invasion." Vegeta said.

"We should contact King Kai and see if he knows what is going on." Mirai said.

"We'd have to get Kakarot to contact him then. I have no idea how to contact anyone in the Otherworld. Unless either of you have any ideas?" Vegeta asked.

Both of them shook their heads and they all left the Gravity Room to quickly get changed.

Within five minutes all three of the Brief men met outside the front door. Mirai quickly informed Bulma of the situation and they took off toward the Son residence.

"Dad, why don't you try to contact Goku telepathically?" Mirai asked his father during the flight.

"Unlike Kakarot I was never one for telepathic abilities. I've never really tried to contact someone from a distance with my mind. We'll have to fly as fast as possible if this is what we've been warned of." Vegeta said.

While flying they all felt more and more people dying out in space. Vegeta never once felt something of this magnitude. Sure he remembered his days in the Planet Trade Organization when they were times an entire solar system was obliterated, but he could only could a couple of times that Frieza wanted an entire system cleaned of life. Also he couldn't feel ki energy back then and had to rely on scouters. Before it was just numbers going out on his scouter. Now he felt people dying on a different level. While it didn't disturb him as much as others, because of his early life, this was unsettling him. He felt a great deal of attachment to the Earth and his family. Vegeta lost one home once when he was a child. He wasn't going to lose another one.

Vegeta was cut out of his thoughts when he saw Goku appear before him. He had to use almost all of his strength to stop himself from slamming into him.

"Kakarot, can you at least warn us if you're going to randomly appear before us? I almost ran right through you!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Sorry Vegeta, it's just hard to use instant transmission on a moving target. I'm glad I found you though. I was just coming to bring you to the Lookout. Something's just happened and I want to inform everyone at once. I've got everyone, but you guys at the Lookout." Goku told him.

"I'm guessing it has to do with all those people dying out there in the Universe?" Vegeta asked him.

Goku's eyes widened for a minute. "You know about that already? Wow Vegeta how did you know that?" The Saiyan asked.

Mirai and Trunks nearly fell over from that statement into the ocean below and Vegeta smacked Goku on the side of his head.

"You stupid, clown! Anyone with at least the basic understanding of sensing ki energy can sense what's going on out there, if they focus beyond the atmosphere, and out into space!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Hey what was that for? You don't have to be so rude, you know!" Goku cried out rubbing his head.

"Just get us to the Lookout before I decide to just blow the planet to Hell and be done with you all." Vegeta grumbled.

"Heh…you know that may actually help us find out what's going on if we're dead." Trunks joked to his father.

Vegeta sent his youngest son a glare that told him to stop talking and to just grab onto Goku's shoulder.

With all three of them latched onto Goku he focused on the Lookout and transmitted away.

When they arrived the entire gang was there. Master Roshi was seen in the back with Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu all talking amongst themselves. Piccolo was off to the side with Dende looking over the Earth. The entire Son family was near the doorway into the Lookout with Mr. Popo was giving young Pan a bowl full of food. Uub was looking around the Lookout with amazement since this was his first time on it. Majin Buu and Hercule Satan were seen walking around the Lookout.

"Okay now that we've got everyone here I'll guess we can start to try and figure out what's going on." Goku said walking toward everyone.

"I think we're all partially aware of what's going on. From what we can sense is that the entire Universe is being destroyed by something out there." Tien said.

"That and all of the Dragon Balls have gone missing. We're not sure who has taken them or if they've been used for a wish yet." Yamcha said.

"I think it's safe to say that the Dragon Balls were used to revive most, if not all the dead." Krillin said.

"Why haven't they attacked our region of the Universe then? Surely there are enough dead people to flood the Universe." Goten said.

"You've got to remember that it could just be the residents of Hell and not just everyone in Heaven and Otherworld." Master Roshi said.

"Still you would think there would be enough since it's filled with people from almost the beginning of time." Trunks commented.

"The Universe is a big place son. There are sectors of the Universe that even the Cold Empire never got to explore. I'm not too surprised that they're not everywhere." Vegeta responded back.

"Kakarot can you please just contact King Kai already? I'm tired of waiting." The Saiyan Prince asked him.

"Alright give me a minute." Goku told him before looking up into the sky. For a moment he was silent.

"That's odd he usually responds whenever I try to contact him. Perhaps he's busy with one of the Otherworld Tournaments." Goku said scratching his head.

"I could go to the Check-In Station and ask King Yemma what's going on." Dende voiced up.

"Alright, but be careful Dende. I don't want you to put yourself in any danger." Goku told him.

The young guardian nodded and disappeared into Otherworld.

Not even two standard minutes later Dende was back looking disheveled.

"There's been an attack on the Check-In Station. There's a bunch of demons patrolling the line of the dead. I just got away before they attacked me." He said breathing hard.

* * *

_*Two hours earlier…*_

No one was sure how long it took for those demons to get through the door. King Piccolo and everyone went back to the castle after waiting fifteen minutes and there were still demons going through the door.

Cooler was looking out the window from the throne room with Cell.

"How many are there? It looks as if nobody's left this place." Cooler asked out loud.

"Even I don't know and I'm their King." King Piccolo said standing over a circular table with King Cold and Doctor Gero that had a holographic "map" of all of Otherworld.

"I don't mean to question your judgment, but is it wise to have all of them leaving? Won't that leave us defenseless if the warriors of Otherworld try to come down? I'd rather not have an army of the dead trying to fight me; even with my new powers." Cell told King Piccolo.

"It's all been taken care of Cell. So relax and be patient. I know it's been a long six months. Everything is going according to plan. We just need to wait for Bibidi for all the clear form the second project I've commissioned from him and then we'll begin our attack on Otherworld." King Piccolo said turning his attention towards the two.

"If you don't mind me asking, but pray tell how are we going to do that? You just let your entire population and every other resident in Hell out there in the Universe. I don't doubt our abilities, but it will be harder to control all Otherworld. We can't be everywhere at once." Cooler asked him.

"While most of my subjects have left us for now, I still have many troops in reserve. My most elite soldiers are now preparing themselves. Frieza's seen some of them when he first explored this castle. Ask him and he'll tell you how many I have that are just within this castle." King Piccolo said before going back to his map.

They were all silent for a few minutes till they heard Bibidi's voice.

"My son and I are adding the final touches to the creature. It will be awakened in ten minutes. If any of you want to bid hello, please come on down."

King Piccolo stood up and walked to the door holding it open gesturing to the others.

"Any of you wish to come along?" The Demon King asked them.

The others shook their heads; except for Gero who wanted to make sure the final touches fit with the specifications he gave the wizards earlier.

King Piccolo and Dr. Gero walked into the lab where they found the wizards, Android 19, and Frieza standing in front of the project.

"So this is it then. Well then go ahead let's wake him up." King Piccolo said.

"Did you fit the final specifications I gave you after we came back from the Kai planet?" Dr. Gero asked him.

"Yes, yes I just finished them. You can ask Android Nineteen if you aren't satisfied." Bibidi said waving his hand dismissively.

"Very well let's welcome him into the world then." King Piccolo said.

Dr. Gero and Bibidi put their hands on a control panel where it scanned their hands for a moment.

Finally the cocoon in front of them began to hiss and smoke came out of it. They heard a crack and it split down the middle falling to the floor. A cloud of pink smoke appeared in front of them and for a minute it just floated there not moving.

"Is it supposed to be a cloud of smoke? This is your weapon? What do you plan to do, blind our adversary's?" Frieza asked everyone.

"Be patient. It takes a couple of minutes. Trust me this is better than the first time I did this. I had to wait five whole minutes thinking all of my work was wasted." Bibidi said.

Finally the cloud of pink gas began to form into something solid. It was turning into a tangible pink body. It took the body of a small pink body. It had a tentacle protruding from its head. It wore white baggy pants that had a black buckle that seemed to be one with its skin. A black buckle was seen that had a distinct M on its buckle.

The small pink being fell to the floor on its knees breathing heavily and erratically. It was shivering for a moment.

"What's wrong with it? I don't remember it needing to breathe when I saw it blowing up planets and reforming in space all those years ago?" Frieza asked Bibidi.

"You need to remember that he was born a minute ago. It'll take him a few moments for his entire body to reach and maintain homeostasis. Just be patient Frieza." Dr. Gero told the young prince.

For a few minutes the pink child was still breathing heavily. Finally its breathing was slowing and became regular.

King Piccolo strode forward and stood before the pink

"My name is King Piccolo. Can you understand me?" He asked.

The pink child looked up at the giant before him and nodded his head. It started to look around for a moment in a confusing manner getting up on its feet.

"It's good to see you're awake, young one. I have great plans for you." The Demon King said grinning.

The pink creature looked at him tilting his head in a confusing manner.

"I have only question for you. How do you feel about fighting and killing others?" He asked.

The young child's eyes gleamed and he nodded his head.

"Excellent than follow me. I am gathering my forces and we are moving to attack Otherworld. We'll be leaving in an hour. I hope you're ready. Majin Buu." King Piccolo told the young Djinn.

King Piccolo walked back to the throne room to inform King Cold, Cooler, and Cell of the situation.

'_Excellent with this new Majin aiding me, taking over Otherworld will be much easier. Perhaps I could commission a personal army from the wizards'. But, first I need to get ready for taking over the Check-In Station and then invading the Earth once I have control of the station. It wouldn't take long for Goku to contact King Kai after sensing my demons out in the Universe. Once I have control of the Check-In Station I'll lead the Colds and Cell to Earth.'_ King Piccolo thought to himself.

He walked in and found Cooler and Cell looking over King Cold's shoulder at the map. The three of them looked up and saw him walk in.

"Gentlemen I hope you're ready for visiting the Check-In Station in an hour. We'll start the real invasion in the hour. After that I'm taking you all to Earth for a small visit." King Piccolo told them.

The three nodded and then continued pouring over the map.

An hour later, King Piccolo stood at the front doors to the castle with everyone except; for Dr. Gero and Android 19. Majin Buu or Kid Buu as he was named was looking around and taking his surroundings in amazement. Cell merely mentally nodded at the creature remembering what it was like to finally be awoken and escape from his own lab tube. While he didn't physically show what Kid Buu what doing, but Cell still took a moment to take in the area.

"I sent Tambourine ahead to scout ahead an hour ago. I want to see how many ogres are guarding the entrance into King Yemma's precious Check-In Station. He should be coming back through the door in a minute." King Piccolo said.

They all nodded and waited a minute for Tambourine to come back.

In a minute they all sensed Tambourine's power come back and he came flying down landing in a bow in front of King Piccolo.

"My liege I have news. They haven't increased security at the Check-In Station very much. The only thing I sensed was an increase in the ogre population. I am confident our soldiers will be able to take them on with no problems. If we get our forces inside quickly, we can then block any communications with the rest of Otherworld with the wizards' magic." The young demon said.

King Piccolo nodded and then flew off with everyone toward the door.

He quickly opened the door and it led right to the winding path of the many dead souls.

He shielded his eyes for a minute so they could adjust to the light. He looked around and saw that it didn't change much.

"Sir, please no cutting in line. Everyone has to wait their turn!" An ogre with a microphone shouted to him further down the road.

He simply ignored him and walked down to the entrance with the others following him. He stood just outside the entrance and turned to the audience of the dead souls and other main villains behind him and addressed everyone.

"Behind you stands a symbol of cruel oppression. The Check-In Station, where trillions of souls have anguished under the corrupt rules of these pathetic hypocrites!" He began.

He paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"What is going on out there?!" A giant voice roared. "I need to judge three thousand souls within the span of three seconds in the mortal Universe. What is holding up this long line?!" The voice roared getting closer and closer.

King Yemma stepped through the door and saw King Piccolo addressing everyone in front of him.

"What? How in Otherworld did all of you escape from Hell? I demand to know what is going on!" King Yemma roared.

King Piccolo raised his hand at Cell and the wizards. The biological Android disappeared and reappeared knocking King Yemma to the ground and then kneeing in him stomach holding him in place. The father and son then shouted words of magic that no one understood. Nothing visible happened, but everyone could feel their minds blocked from one another. If they had to guess they couldn't contact anyone outside of the Check-In Station even if they wanted to. For the moment it seemed like only the Demon King could project his thoughts and voice outside the Check-In Station.

"We take Otherworld from these pathetic weaklings and we give it back to you, the people. The Kais', also known as the main oppressors of Otherworld who have kept everyone down from their true volatile nature with their laws of 'good and evil', we revoke these laws! Otherworld is ours to do as we please, but start my loyal subjects and allies by storming the Check-In Station!" King Piccolo shouted.

During King Piccolo's speech the rooms full of sleeping demons in his castle all woke up. Every single one of them was wide awake. Every door opened and all of the, flew at high speed toward the door leading to the Check-In Station.

"Please step forward those who will serve; for an army will be raised! The Kais' ripped from their comfortable "planets" and cast out into Hell where most of us were unjustly forced to abode and suffer! Courts led by appointed judges will be held! Souls will regrettably perish! The "good" warriors of Otherworld will survive as they learn to serve what is "true justice", while suffering what we all went through and more through Hell's agonizing tortures! Otherworld will endure and it will survive!" King Piccolo proclaimed.

With King Yemma pinned down, Cell was able to look toward King Piccolo and the others. The Colds' noticed over the course of the Demon King's speech saw Cell's eyes slowly widen over time.

The Cold family and the wizards turned around and saw that an entire massive army of demons were coming through the door rushing toward them in numbers uncountable. Kid Buu only grinned, for he sensed the amazing power of these demons that were almost as strong as him. Perhaps he could have some fun with them later if he was good enough.

"My young man, please introduce yourself to all of Otherworld!" King Piccolo said to Kid Buu.

He nodded at the wizards who transformed the nature of the magic of blocking all communication to and from the Check-In Station to all of Otherworld.

The Djinn took a deep breath and then said in a voice that to this day, sent chills down the backs of every Kai.

"Me Buu, kill you!" The newly born Majin shouted before rushing into the station leading all of the demons.

* * *

***Jason9000: Okay that'll do it. If anyone can guess the references that I put in here, I'll thank you in the author's note, the next time I update. Now I personally hate doing this, but I have to ask; why am I not getting as many reviews as before? When I made the chapters five Microsoft pages I received a few reviews. I thought that by making the chapters longer I would receive more. Should I shorten them or keep them longer? It's up to you guys. Well hope you have a good day or night.***


	17. The Invasion Part V: Attack on the Earth

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello all, I hope you're doing well. I want to thank every single one of you for reviewing the last chapter. They really lifted my spirits. I'm sorry it took so long to update. College is rough, but spring break is around the corner so maybe I can get a chapter or maybe two out real soon. Now here comes the chapter that's been in my head for a while now. I hope you'll enjoy it.***

* * *

"What do you mean the Check-In Station has been attacked?" Goku asked his eyes wide.

Dende only shook his head grimly. "I arrived just outside the door to the Check-In Station to see the place completely trashed. It looked like it was attacked by something or someone." The young guardian said.

Goku's fist clenched. He was furious at the facts that, despite all of their training somehow these demons were able to drop the ball on them.

"So what do we do now? Head off to the Check-In Station and try to take it back?" Piccolo asked.

Goku shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm confident that the good warriors in Otherworld are strong enough to hold them off for now. If they really need our help, they'll contact us." Goku told him.

"So what now? Do we just sit here twiddling our thumbs praying happy thoughts?" Trunks asked.

"Not unless you want me to beat the tar out of you for acting so lazy." Vegeta responded to his youngest son.

"Here I'll go below to Korin's real quick and get some senzu beans. We may need them." Krillin said rising up with Yamcha following him.

For a moment everyone was quiet thinking of what to do next. Nobody was sure of what to do or where to go until an opportunity presented itself.

"Kakarot, you know the rules of Otherworld better than the rest of us, because of your time with King Kai. Do they have any special fortresses or any hiding places in case of an invasion of this magnitude?" Vegeta asked him.

Goku only shook his head. "Sorry Vegeta. King Kai never once told me of any place for them to retreat to. I guess Grand Kai's planet could be considered a fortress since most of the warriors of Otherworld gather for the tournaments, but that's all I know." Goku said.

Vegeta nodded merely thinking for a moment.

"Surely they must have some place for the good souls of Heaven to retreat to in times of crisis? Unlike any of us, most of them never really had a body. Only those close to a dead warrior were able to keep their consciousness and they were more like ghosts." Bulma said recalling her time being dead with Chi-Chi, Videl and Dabura.

Suddenly Bulma's eyes widened in realization. She remembered how Dabura had told her that he was the Demon King of the Demon Realm, prior to being killed by Majin Buu. Maybe he could know of some weakness the demons have.

"Wait there may be someone that could help us. There was a person called Dabura that was with me, Chi-Chi, and Videl when we died. He said he was the Demon King up until his death." Bulma exclaimed.

Goku only shook his head at his oldest friend.

"Sorry Bulma, but we have no idea where Dabura is. Come to think of it…I don't think anyone has seen him since you three eleven years ago." Goku said scratching his head in thought.

"How can that be? It's not like he could hide very well in Heaven. It's not a big place and only a few people looked like we did. Everyone else was just a wisp of cloud." Bulma asked him.

"Do you think the Demons got to him, Dad?" Gohan asked him.

"I doubt it. I'm pretty sure that someone would have noticed an evil presence in Heaven. Even if the person did keep their power down and snuck up behind Dabura it wouldn't have worked in the long run. I think the ogres routinely check the place out. And I know that at a place that sacred and holy they'd be able to tell if it was tainted by someone evil." Goku said.

Dende nodded supporting Goku's claim.

"I don't know much of the inner workings of all Otherworld, but what Goku says is true. If any evil person actually made their way into Heaven undetected the area that they were in would still be tainted by them defiling a sacred place." Dende said.

"So I guess this means people would know if Vegeta or Piccolo were there, am I right?" Goten said jokingly.

If looks alone could kill; Goten would be dead from the glares both Vegeta and Piccolo were sending him.

Krillin and Yamcha flew back up into view with a bag.

"We got lucky this time, there's eight senzu now and some more should be more on the way by tomorrow." Krillin said tossing the bag to Goku.

Goku caught the bag and tied it to his belt securing it to make sure they didn't lose any. While Dende's healing worked just as well, if not better than Senzu, they didn't want to exhaust the young guardian too much in the fight to come.

"Okay I suggest we think of a plan before we're attacked." Gohan said.

"I can think of one. All Saiyans that are older than ten including Uub, Piccolo, and Mr. Buu can go straight to Hell." Tien said.

Everyone blinked and stared at Tien oddly. For a moment Tien didn't understand the stares until it clicked as to what he just said. A bead of sweat appeared on his head and he rubbed the back of neck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like an insult. What I mean is that everyone that I just mentioned should travel to Hell and stop this before it gets any worse. You guys are our strongest fighters so it'd make sense to send you off to where this all began and finish this. I'm confident the rest of us can protect the Earth." Tien said.

The others mulled over this for a moment. Tien's words had merit. Over the years it was the same routine ever since Vegeta attacked. The Saiyans and Piccolo were amongst the strongest of them. It was usually up to one of them to fight the main villain and hopefully come out on top.

"As much as it pains me to say this…Tien is right. We've been doing the same thing for years. I don't know why we try to do things differently." Krillin said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll be glad as long as I can actually finish my opponent and not have Kakarot come out of nowhere and finish him off for me…again. To be honest I'm sick of us all having our own opponents to fight, but in the end we are defeated and Kakarot somehow gains the power to defeat the boss of the group." Vegeta said grumbling.

"Aw come on Vegeta, I don't do that every time." Goku said putting his hand behind his head chuckling.

"Kakarot, that is a bold face lie and you know it." Vegeta responded to his rival.

"Alright then, I guess we'll take four senzu and leave the other half here." Goku said opening the bag.

"Goku don't, I can manage just fine. My healing powers have increased immensely since our fight with Kid Buu. I can look after everyone here. I think it's best if you take them." Dende said.

Goku looked unsure of Dende's statement. He didn't want to take all of the beans with him. He cared deeply about all of his friends and he didn't want to see any of them hurt.

"It's alright Goku, besides Korin told us he'd have more by tomorrow anyway." Yamcha said.

Goku finally agreed and retied the bag firmly across his belt.

"Alright then, everyone grab on. I have to take you to the entrance of the Check-In Station. Then we'll have to fly down to Hell." Goku said.

Those that were going with Goku nodded and proceeded to grab onto his shoulder. Uub and Mr. Buu were walking toward him while he concentrated.

Suddenly the Earth started to shake and everyone felt many thousands of people's ki disappear into nothingness.

"What the? What's going on?" Hercule cried hanging onto Buu.

Piccolo concentrated for a second till his eyes widened.

"Wait I sense Frieza and Cell!" The Namek cried out.

"What? How did they escape Hell and get to the Earth?!" Vegeta asked.

"We don't have time for that! We need to get down there right away! Goku take us down there" Mirai shouted.

"Uub, Buu stay here till we get back. We can handle them no problem." Goku told the approaching duo.

Goku quickly refocused on where the biggest power was felt and instant transmitted himself, his sons, Vegeta and his sons, and Piccolo toward the destructive powers.

* * *

*_Five minutes earlier*_

Once again Frieza found himself standing outside the door with his brother, father, Cell, and King Piccolo. The takeover of the Check-In Station was relatively quick. King Yemma had no defense against the onrushing tide of the various Demons led by the small creature named Kid Buu. Many of the ogres gave up instantly pleading for mercy, but were met with the cruel fist of the Demons. King Piccolo only stood there the entire time watching patiently. He stood there with a massive grin on his face. It was like a father watching his children learning to take his first steps with pride. Finally he told Cell to pick Yemma up with telepathy and put him back in the Check-In Station. The Colds and King Piccolo walked behind the floating giant before Cell threw him in his chair.

From there the Demons were ripping the place to pieces. They were ripping up various files and papers found all over the place. King Yemma's massive book remained untouched since King Piccolo ordered them to leave it alone as he wanted to look at it later. He ordered some of his men to take it down to Hell and bring it to his private chambers in his castle.

From there he left around a hundred Demons to watch over the Check-In Station and split his forces into different groups. His most elite men were sent to deal with most of the warrior's on Grand Kai's planet and the others were sent to various Kai planets spread throughout Otherworld.

Two hours later the Colds and Cell were waiting outside the door to go to Earth with the Demon King. He wanted to return to his castle and then refocus on taking the Earth. The rest of subjects still had a couple of hours before they were to return and he was relaying instructions to his direct offspring to give to the returning Demons.

"So I hope you're all ready for a small bit of fun on Earth. I need to take care of something on Earth and then we'll return here and wait for Goku and his merry group." King Piccolo's voice said calling up the stairs.

The others turned toward him with a raised eyebrow questioning as to what he had planned.

"I only want to show them a small portion of what is to come. When they realize what's truly going on they'll have no choice, but to come here and then we'll spring the trap I have in store for them. By the end of all this, they'll finally understand the ramifications of standing in our way."

"No matter, I've waited over eighteen years for my revenge against Son Gohan. I can wait a little longer." Cell said.

The Colds stood silent for a moment till they too nodded their heads.

King Piccolo once again stood before the door and raised his arm. The door opened and they found themselves staring at a back alleyway of thriving metropolis.

King Piccolo strode forward with the others behind him. The walked into the alleyway and the door closed behind them and disappeared.

Cell stood still for a moment till he addressed his peers.

"I can sense them all at the Lookout. They seem to have picked up some new friends over the years. There are a couple of people that I don't recognize." Cell said.

"That's most likely the child Uub, the fat version of Majin Buu, and some of the other offspring of Goku's merry lot." King Piccolo told him.

"So what do we do now? Start blowing the city?" Frieza asked.

"Oh no, I'd like to conduct a little experiment and see if Cell or I have been forgotten. I always enjoyed these pitiful humans trying to guess who I was. It's always funny to see the look on their faces when they realize their oppressor of old is standing in front of them." King Piccolo said.

"I was never one for hiding, but I'll indulge you since this is something I too find amusement in." Cooler said.

So with that the evil warriors walked out of the back alleyway and found themselves in the center of town.

Cell looked around for a moment.

"Isn't this where King Furry lives?" He asked.

"Indeed this is the capital of my old empire before I was killed by Goku many years ago. This place still hasn't changed much." King Piccolo said.

"It's amazing how they have flying cars and yet they can't even make space pods with the capability of flying to other solar systems." Frieza remarked looking around.

"I'll admit the flying cars are new for me, but it hasn't changed that much." King Piccolo said.

Throughout their walking in the streets people were giving them weird stares. While they obeyed the traffic laws and were trying to be inconspicuous, people found their appearances odd. After two minutes people were looking at Cell and King Piccolo with confused expressions.

An old man that happened to be across the street was looking at King Piccolo for a second till his eyes widened in terror.

"I know that person…that's King Piccolo!" He shouted pointing toward the Demon King.

Everyone else stopped and a middle aged woman stared at Cell.

"Wait…isn't that Cell?" She asked.

For a moment everyone was silent till King Piccolo smiled in an evil manner.

"And here we….go!" He said to his cohorts and flicking his hands at the mass of people.

Suddenly there was massive panic were screaming and tripping over each other. Cars rammed into each other causing accidents as people ran away from the group as fast as they could.

King Piccolo took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Ah…I must say it's great to see people fear me again. Okay on with the show then." The Demon King said raising his palm and charging ki into his hand.

He released it and it engulfed the wave of people fleeing. They all were vaporized and didn't stand a chance. The Colds and Cell raised their fingers to perform their various Death Beams.

"First to two hundred is the winner?" Frieza asked.

"Agreed, but the beams have to pass through only one person at a time." His brother said.

King Cold and Cell merely grunted in acknowledgement and began firing their Death Beams at the fleeing masses.

* * *

Goku and the others arrived outside King Furry's castle and saw half the city in shambles. They bodies littered in the streets and saw explosions throughout the city.

"Kakarot, I sense the bastards a couple of miles to the east!" Vegeta cried flying off toward the direction he stated.

Everyone else followed Vegeta was in the front followed by his sons, Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Piccolo who flew in the back. As soon as they got there no one was there.

"What where'd that lizard go? I know Cell can hide his power, but Frieza shouldn't be able to!" Vegeta cried out looking around in frustration.

"Well you'd be surprised what one can learn when you're stuck in Hell for a very long time Vegeta. I see you learned some new tricks since we last met. I was always fond of my favorite monkey prince learning parlor tricks." Frieza's voice rang out.

"Come out and face me coward! I'll send you back to the depths of Hell where you belong!" Vegeta shouted powering his base up to the maximum.

"All in good time my little monkey, all in good time. Don't worry soon we'll fight and I'll once again have you lying in the dirt beaten and broken, but not now." Frieza's voice called out.

Piccolo was moving his eyes back and forth trying to see if he could find them, but he couldn't sense them anywhere.

"Well personally I say we stop this little game of hide and seek and show these monkeys and this slug a taste of what's to come. Wouldn't you agree Father?" Another voice called out.

"Wait a second…isn't that Cooler?" Gohan asked out loud.

"Oh joy looks like the whole lizard family is here. I can't wait to beat the crap out of them; provided my son doesn't kill Frieza and Cold again." Vegeta said chuckling and looking over to his eldest son.

Mirai was silent looking back and forth.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Unless I am mistaken that is the Trunks from the future that I fought at my Cell Games eighteen years ago." Cell's voice rang from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Cell floating up in the sky with his arms folded. His body posture was of a cool and confident warrior once again. He was giving them the same look just before Goku fought him at the Cell Games.

"What's up Cell? Are you here for a rematch against me? I promise you this will end the same way as last time." Gohan said floating up a couple of inches.

Cell merely shook his head.

"All in good time Gohan, don't you worry. Soon I'll have you beaten and broken at my feet once again proving that I am truly perfect." Cell told him.

"Here I was hoping your time in Hell would have showed you the errors of your pathetic idea of you being 'perfect'. Looks like I was wrong." Gohan retorted.

"If what you say is true Cell, then I will have the utmost pleasure of finally killing him. I have my eye on the monkey wearing the Saiyan-type armor. If any of you get in my way. I won't hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear, boys?" Cold's voice called out next to them.

Everyone turned to the right and saw King Cold floating there with his sons. They saw that King Cold looked much like Frieza in his final form and Cooler was in his fifth form.

"Let me guess this is your true form? I wonder…if I had let you transform would you have put up more of a challenge, or would you still been the pathetic coward begging for his life?" Mirai called out pointing his finger at him.

"Trust me boy, had I transformed not even you and Goku in your Super Saiyan states could have stopped me." King Cold told him.

"So why don't you guys come over here and put your money where your mouth is?" Mirai called out.

"Oh don't worry we will, but not today. For now we're just here to distract you for a moment while our new friend takes care of some businesses. It's not often I, my brother, or father does this sort of grunt work so to speak." Frieza said gesturing to the mass destruction over the city.

"There's always a certain amount of satisfaction when doing it ourselves." Frieza finished telling them chuckling.

"You sick freak! I'm going to enjoy ripping you to pieces and making sure you can't come back to life!" Vegeta said.

"Oh come now Vegeta, surely this world hasn't dulled your memory. I once recall you practically begging me to the exact same thing I just did when you were only a small child." Frieza said waving his hand.

Vegeta was only getting angrier by the snide comments and the only reason he waited was for the opportune moment take them out without harming civilians. He wasn't sure if he could deal with Bulma yelling at him about not protect them even since they don't have any Dragon Balls at the moment.

"Look I understand you all want a rematch against us, but trust me when I say this. You're all nothing compared to us now. Heck we may not even have to transform past the first level of Super Saiyan." Goku said smugly.

Cooler stuck his hand out at Goku and said.

"Don't get to overconfident monkey. Our strength has increased to levels beyond even our wildest expectations. Soon we'll finally destroy you and your merry little bunch."

Vegeta only scoffed at them.

"How many times do I have to tell you losers? If anyone is going to kill Kakarot it's going to be me. I've known him longer than any of you" The Saiyan Prince declared toward the floating adversaries.

Suddenly Goku felt himself being struck in the back by a strong force and he fell through the buildings below, sliding into the streets, and making a small crater.

The others looked back to see who had punched him, but no one was there and neither Cell nor the Colds had moved.

"Actually I've been stuck in Hell for over thirty years, because of Goku. If we're going by how long we've all known him, then I have the most right to kill him than any of you." A sinister voice said behind the group.

Piccolo froze and felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull. His whole body was shaking while he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

His worst fears had come to life. Standing behind him was the past he let go years ago and now it was back haunting him. Behind him stood his sire of old.

"Hello...Junior." Piccolo Daimaō said to his son.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that'll do it. I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time. Technically this chapter came to me first before most of the plot. Like I said above I've had this chapter stuck in my head since the beginning. Before I forget I'm going to address something that tortoricin asked in a review. It's something that everyone wants to know I'm sure. Could you guess what that is? That's right it's what makes DBZ so special, what makes people constantly fight over some of the silliest things, it's the most evil thing Toriyama ever did in Dragon Ball that drives fans nuts, it's…POWER LEVELS! I suggest you strap in, because this is a doozy. Before I begin tortoricin I am not calling you out nor am I trying to be rude to you. This is just my honest opinion on the subject of power levels.**

**Okay here is my honest opinion on power levels. Personally I think that they're complete and utter BULL SHIT. They're literally just numbers. Think about it for a second. Villains constantly boasted their power level was higher than the Z-Gang like Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, etc. and yet…they all surprisingly got beaten. The only thing a power level does is show who has a better percent chance of winning. For example Raditz had a power level of 1200 while Goku and Piccolo were around what 480 each? Even if you add them together that reaches 960. Sure that may hurt Raditz a bit, but that wouldn't kill him. Power levels are basically to show who is stronger in a punching contest. Disregarding ki, environmental factors, unique abilities a species has (like Nameks being able to regenerate), and countless other factors. Then yes power levels would be always accurate, but throughout the series it showed that they shouldn't be relied on and anything could happen. The Earth's sun could have gone Supernova at any random moment in the series during their fights on Earth and incinerate everybody. And before I hear you all say "Cooler was thrown into the sun and he survived." Yes, but if it wasn't for the Big Gete Star he would have died from either staying in the sun, or just as a floating head in space. That would be considered an outside factor. Again in my honest opinion power levels shouldn't really be considered in terms of strength unless you want characters to punch each other to death and personally that would be boring. I mean sure if you want to find out the number of someone's power level that's fine, but that won't mean they'll win outright.  
**

**However I will tell how strong the Z-Gang is based on the characters at the end of Z not from power levels as a number, but from their various feats shown at the end of Z and a result of their training from the warning they got from King Kai.**

**Goku (Who saw that coming? I bet you didn't!)**

**Gohan (Regained strength of Elder Kai's unlock ability through training)**

**Vegeta **

**Mirai (Remember he's technically older than Goten and Trunks, so he has more years of experience.)**

**Trunks/Goten (Since they're now full grown adults they're just about equal. I won't put fusion up till later.)**

**Piccolo**

**Majin Buu (As a result of losing most of his power from separating himself from Kid Buu and not training much over the next eleven years)**

**Uub (He's had over one year of actual training guys. He hasn't gained the strength equal to that of his previous reincarnation. Sure he's strong by human standards and surprised Goku a bit during the fight at the World Martial Art Tournament, but to be honest he isn't the warrior that he should have been in GT.)**

**Android 16**

**Android 17/18**

**Tien (The only human that trains till death I believe.)**

**Krillin**

**Yamcha**

**Chiaotzu**

**Pan**

**Okay that should do it. Remember this list isn't built on power levels from using numbers, but from their feats done through the end of Z and added the year and a half of training. Well I hope you enjoyed. Till next time please R&R!***


	18. The Invasion Part VI: Kidnapped Piccolo

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Well this ought to get interesting. At long last father and son are reunited. Is it going to be a teary joyful reunion, or a massive disaster waiting to happen? You'll find out. All I can say is that if this fanfic were divided into "sagas" the invasion one would be over by the end of this chapter. Now I'm not going to divide this into sagas or arcs at this point. Like how there was the Frieza arc, but a Ginyu Force Saga. Maybe when I'm done with this like I keep saying I'll go back and edit this one final time before sending it off with a big salute. For now enjoy this one.***

* * *

Piccolo felt his entire body freeze. He felt cold and it wasn't because there was a cold draft blowing in the half demolished city around them. Also as a Namekian he couldn't really get cold except perhaps in space if he could somehow survive in space. The reason why he felt cold was the person standing in front of him. It just didn't make any sense. How was his FATHER of all people standing in front of him, grinning as madly as he remembered from the shared memories? First off he should be DEAD, second hand he shouldn't have escaped Hell, and third why did he look calm when everyone here was beyond his most powerful attack?

Everybody was silent till Vegeta decided to open his mouth.

"Namek, why the Hell is your father so damn tall?" The Saiyan Prince asked Piccolo.

King Piccolo merely chuckled.

"I could ask you a similar question. Why are you so short?" The Demon King said back.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a moment and then he snarled. While Vegeta knew he wasn't the tallest guy in the group, he hated being called short.

"I have to apologize for that one. I never did give Vegeta proper meals when he worked for me. So I'm sure his lack of nutrition and spending so much time in a space pod stunted the poor monkey's growth." Frieza said chuckling.

Vegeta growled a bit and turned back toward Frieza. He was getting tired of being insulted continuously by these freaks.

"Cool it Vegeta, they're just trying to separate us. They're targeting you since you're usually the first one to attack when your pride is insulted." Gohan said holding his hand out to him.

Vegeta seethed and tried to take a calming breath. Gohan's words rang true and he didn't want to start something. He knew Frieza better than anybody. He wouldn't be acting so confident and calm if he didn't have a plan of some sort.

"I must say you have grown since I last saw you Junior. You were only an egg sailing into the distance before my untimely passing. Ah, how time flies." King Piccolo told his shocked son.

Piccolo was still shocked that his sire of old was standing before him. He had seen many things in his life that shocked him, but this took the cake. If he was right he could feel Kami in his subconscious growling at the site of his biggest mistake.

They heard a grunt and some debris moving below them. Everyone saw Goku pushing the various objects off of him.

"Okay I'll admit that was smarts." Goku said rubbing the back of his neck.

The co-founder of the group looked up and saw King Piccolo floating up behind his friends.

"Okay I think I may have hit my head harder than I thought…I think I see King Piccolo over there." Goku called out.

King Piccolo turned his head down toward him and the Demon King disappeared in a flash and was right in front of Goku.

"Son Goku…it's been a VERY long time since I last saw you." King Piccolo said looking down at the Saiyan.

Goku stood up to his full height after dusting himself off. Out of the many enemies Goku faced, this was the first one he actually hated. King Piccolo was responsible for the deaths of many of his friends and wrought much carnage on the Earth. The Demon King stood at a massive height of 8'2'' and while Goku was much taller than the last time he faced him, King Piccolo was still a good two feet taller than him.

"King Piccolo…it has been a long thirty something years." Goku said staring back up at the Demon King.

For a while they just stared at each other while everyone was looking at the duo below. Everyone waited with baited breath.

Suddenly King Piccolo closed his eyes and began laughing in Goku's face.

"Oh, this _does_ bring back wonderful memories. It seems only yesterday that you were begging me not to crush your friend's skull. Ah, such pleasant times." He finished laughing.

"Funny, because the way I remember it I had you beaten completely and you had to rely on cheap tricks to beat me. Too bad they never worked." Goku said chuckling.

King Piccolo grimaced before he made his response.

"I will give you that one, you had me completely outmatched. Now though I can destroy you without much hassle. Thanks to all of the training…and some 'Elderly' help." King Piccolo said emphasizing the word Elderly.

Goku blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll find out soon enough. They'll be waking up in a few hours. Then you can all meet and make a worthless plan to attack us." King Piccolo said nonchalantly.

"They'll…?" Goku asked trailing off.

"Like I said you'll find out in a few hours. If I'm right they'll contact you as soon as they wake up." King Piccolo said.

He then vanished and reappeared in front of his son.

"Okay Junior, say your goodbyes, you're coming home with your father." King Piccolo said.

For the first time since King Piccolo appeared his son seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Listen I don't care if you're really my father that just crawled out of Hell. You can't tell me what to do. I have my own life and I won't be dictated by some weakling who thinks I'll bow to his whim. Get out of my face and leave before I'm forced to blow you back to the depths of Hell!" Piccolo shouted at the taller Demon Namekian.

King Piccolo only stood there and for a moment in silence till he surprisingly began clapping.

"Well done my son, despite how you fell from your true path, you still retain some of your demon heritage with your words. You'll make a demon lord yet." King Piccolo told him.

Piccolo's fist tightened for a moment till he quickly raised his right hand holding it out toward his father with his left hand holding his right arm and gathered energy.

"Here's my answer you sick freak. Explosive Demon Wave!" Piccolo cried out firing an old energy wave at his father.

The blast hit him at point blank and detonated. His ki energy disappeared and Piccolo smirked.

"Pathetic old man. I told you, you were outmatched. Your strongest attack wouldn't be able to faze us. Once again your overconfidence was your downfall." Piccolo called out.

"Well I could say the same thing to you son. Wasn't _your_ overconfidence the reason why Goku beat you the first time you met him?" King Piccolo's voice whispered in his son's ear.

Piccolo spun around bringing his fist to strike his father, but the older Namekian caught it and started to apply pressure to his son's hand.

"Listen Junior, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way. Now personally I'd rather you come willingly, because I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." King Piccolo said.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm coming with you! I have no intention of helping you in your mad conquest of the Earth! I've put my past behind me and I'm now a defender of the Earth. So you can just forget it!" Piccolo roared at his father.

King Piccolo sighed and shook his head.

"Fine have it your way, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Cooler you can launch that Supernova attack of yours now." King Piccolo called out.

Everyone turned around and sure enough there was Cooler holding his own signature Supernova attack in the air with his brother and father behind him.

"Sleeping on the job again Saiyans? You seem to have forgotten that I can gather enough energy to blow up a planet within seconds! Now die with this planet!" Cooler roared out.

Everyone braced themselves and they all powered up to their Super Saiyan states charging their ki attacks. Piccolo could do nothing as his father held him firm.

Right when Cooler was about to launch it Cell appeared in front of the sun and raised his arms toward his head.

"SOLAR FLARE!" He cried out.

Tien's signature blinding technique was activated and everyone looking at Cell was blinded by the sun's bright rays.

Everyone covered their eyes trying to stop the pain while at the same time trying to keep a lock on the evil signature of their adversary's.

Suddenly Piccolo felt a mighty force hit the back of his neck and he felt himself fading away into unconsciousness.

King Piccolo grabbed his son's unconscious body and flew up to Cell who used the Instant Transmission to take the both of them away from the area

The Colds who had remained for a minute longer merely condensed the Supernova attack to a smaller sphere. Each of them seemed to absorb some of its power before it took the shape of a Namekian Dragon Ball.

"Try not to lose control of this unless you want the whole city to perish!" Frieza cried out before kicking the sphere at the city and leaving with his brother and father.

Everyone was too busy to try and regain their eyesight and ignore the pain to stop the incoming ki attack except for one person.

Goku had remained on the ground after King Piccolo left in a flash and reappeared by his son. When Goku saw Cooler charging his Supernova attack he immediately powered up to stop it from hitting the city. Goku had just seen Cell move in front of the sun and realized what he was trying to pull. He covered his eyes as soon as he saw the Android move his arms to the side of his head.

When he heard him shout out the Solar Flare technique he even shut his eyes for good measure. There was no telling how strong Cell could make the Solar Flare with his boasted newfound strength.

When he opened them he saw King Piccolo flying toward Cell who was preparing the Instant Transmission technique. Goku was going to try and intercept them within the pocket dimension where one travels using Instant Transmission, but ne noticed that the Colds didn't leave and were absorbing some of the energy of the Supernova.

After Frieza made his statement he raised his power to its limits in the first form of Super Saiyan and pulled his arm back charging a golden ki attack to counter the Supernova.

After waiting around ten seconds Goku fired the energy beam at the Supernova trying to stop it.

When the blasts met they briefly stayed at the same spot and Goku smiled for a second till he noticed something.

The weakened version of the Supernova was still falling toward the city. Even at his full power as a Super Saiyan he should've been able to blast this thing back into the sky. Even the combined might of the Colds shouldn't have made the attack too hard to repel.

'_I don't sense Cell helping them…how did they get this strong?_' Goku thought to himself.

He then powered up to a Super Saiyan 2 and fired a stronger energy beam and it slowed the speed of the attack. For a minute he struggled trying to at least stop the attack from hitting the town. Finally after a long grueling minute it worked and he began pushing the attack back into the sky.

Goku struggled as he put more and more power into the beam. In his heart he was getting very worried. Cooler shouldn't have been much trouble in the basic form of Super Saiyan and yet Goku had to power up a good deal as a Super Saiyan 2 to counter his attack. What made him so strong?

Suddenly he felt someone next to him and he saw Goten bringing his arm in front of him and lowering them both to his left thigh. He began charging a Super Kamehameha and was focused solely on the energy ball that was being pushed back by his father.

His aura shot up as its golden flames seemed to have melded together and combined with his father's raging aura. The only clue that an observer had of guessing who the Super Saiyan 2 was would be Goku since his hair was a lot spikier than his son's

Goku used his senses to check up on the others. Everyone seemed to be okay and if he were to guess they were waiting for a time to join in in case Goku needed some help.

Finally Goten finished his chant and fired the Super Kamehameha that mingled into and finally joined his father's beam. Goku felt the pressure of the Supernova began to leave and found it easier to push the attack off.

After a minute father and son were able to push the attack out into space adjusted the beams to push the failed Supernova into the sun to be absorbed by the sun's awesome power.

Goku wiped his forehead.

"Phew that was close. Thanks for the help Goten. I see you're very close to becoming a Super Saiyan 2. It won't be long now." His father said patting him on the back.

"Thanks Dad, I can feel it and so can Trunks. It's just within our reach we can almost feel it." Goten replied powering down.

"Great! With two more Super Saiyan 2's I'm more confident we stand a better chance…especially how powerful Cooler seems to have gotten from our last encounter." Goku said shaking his head.

The other Saiyans dropped down and landed next to Goku. Gohan and Mirai congratulated Goku and Goten on defending the city while Vegeta seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey where's Piccolo?" Goku asked looking around.

"They got him Dad; they must've got him when Cell activated the Solar Flare." Gohan said shaking his head grimly.

Goku let out a deep sigh. It made sense to him. Once he saw King Piccolo he knew that this may have all been a diversion to distract them so he could grab his son and escape.

"The real question is how did they all get so strong? Kakarot, you and Piccolo once told me his father was weaker than Raditz. If that's true how was he able to knock you in the streets below and then block Piccolo's punch?" Vegeta asked him.

"I can't tell you Vegeta…to be honest I'm not sure. I expected them all to gain some strength of the years of being stuck in Hell and possibly training together, but a power increase of this magnitude is mind boggling. The scary part is that I had to power up to a Super Saiyan 2 to at least stop that last attack and then Goten had to power up to his fullest to help fling that weakened version of the Supernova into space." Goku said.

"I suggest we return to the Lookout for now and come up with a plan. I don't like this at all…and I think I may know what King Piccolo meant by that 'Elderly' comment he made." Gohan said.

"What about looking for Piccolo?" Mirai asked him.

"Those guys are probably long gone from here. I wouldn't be surprised if Cell taught them how to hide their power. For all we know they could be in another galaxy." Goku said.

"I just hope Piccolo's alright. I sure hope nothing bad happens to him." Gohan said thinking of his first mentor.

"He'll holdout Gohan, he's been through some tough situations and like Vegeta he somehow pulls through." Goten jokingly told his brother.

Vegeta glared and uttered a low growl at the boy before turning his attention back to the others.

"Let's go then shall we? I'd rather not stand here all day twiddling my thumbs." The Saiyan Prince told them.

Goku then focused on the Lookout and once again teleported them back to deliver the hard news.

* * *

Cell had transported himself and the two Nameks away from the city in the wilderness. He had spent the entire time searching for a place to go when they revealed themselves to the fighters. He found the energy of a couple of large reptiles fighting amongst themselves many miles away from the city. He waited a minute and Cooler arrived through Instant Transmission with his brother and father.

King Piccolo nodded at them both and called forth the door that would take them to Hell.

"You had us come here for your son? Why did we waste our time on this? I'm confident that he wants nothing to do with any of us and that's not factoring in his words with you." King Cold spoke from behind him.

"Let's just say that I may have need of him in the future. Besides I need someone to be the poster boy of my reign once he's taken his rightful place at my side." King Piccolo responded.

The door appeared and King Piccolo thrust it open with a wave of his hands. He quickly flew through it with the others behind him.

The door shut and disappeared from the Earth leaving the fighting reptiles confused as to what they just saw.

King Piccolo flew with all speed to his castle and then began walking to the lab where the wizards and the two Androids were expecting him.

He walked in and saw that Dr. Gero was looking over Kid Buu. The young Majin was doing a series of stretches given by the doctor.

"Oh our patient has finally arrived has he? Take him into the back room."

The Demon King nodded and walked into the back. The room was dimly lit and he could just make out where he was supposed to put Piccolo.

He placed his son on the makeshift bed. Piccolo slowly began to open his eyes.

"Wha…Where am I?" Piccolo asked.

"Your new home my son." King Piccolo responded shrugging his shoulders and moving away.

"New home? What are you talking about?" Piccolo questioned getting up, only to be forced back down by his father.

"Ah, ah, ah you can't go until the doctor has labeled you fit." King Piccolo said waving his finger in a joking manner.

"I swear I will get out of this and I'll rip you to pieces if you don't shut up and leave me alone!" Piccolo snarled.

"I see our patient has awoken. I suggest you drain him of his energy Doctor. It'll be easier to do this with him unconscious." A voice cackled.

"What isn't that Babadi?" Piccolo asked trying to turn his head to the door.

"It's been a long time Piccolo. You should be thankful my father and I don't sick our new pet on you; however, we've been commissioned to perform an experiment on you." Babadi told him.

Suddenly Piccolo felt cold hands grab the top of his head and his energy began to drain. He felt this before; it was many years ago, but he remembers the effects.

"Doctor Gero? Great did my father gather all of you pathetic low lives?" Piccolo asked struggling to get out.

"Perhaps he did Piccolo, but if I were you I'd heed the wizard's words. I still remember the trouble you gave me." Dr. Gero asked.

"I think we should turn on the lights. I'd rather not accidentally cut my hand while we do this." Babadi said.

The lights turned on and Piccolo was blinded for a moment till his eyes adjusted to the light. He looked around for a moment and noticed where he was.

If Piccolo were to describe the room, it would be one of those old decrepit hospitals where scientists performed horrific experiments on the patients. The walls were of old stone and he saw slime falling between the cold bricks. The walls held only lighting that focused on Piccolo. He inched his head to the left and right and saw some tables with books lying open and some pages circled with a red ink.

Piccolo felt himself slowly weaken over time. He struggled to stay awake, but his father held himself firm and he could only see his father grinning like a maniac over the sight of his son's fruitless struggle.

"You may kill me if you wish, but the others will stop you." Piccolo spat at his father.

"My dear boy, I've been planning this for over thirty years. I expect them to arrive here and when they do, each of your friends will fall and then I'll subject them to the worst tortures I can think of." King Piccolo said.

Piccolo struggled some more, but it was pointless. Nothing he could do would have him escape his father's iron grip and Dr. Gero's life sucking hand.

Over time Piccolo felt more and more tired with each passing minute. He eventually had a hard time struggling to keep his eyes open.

As a final act of defiance, Piccolo spat in his father's face before his closing his eyes and seeing his father wipe the saliva off of his face.

"When you wake up…you will be mine." King Piccolo's voice floated in his son's ears before Piccolo lost consciousness.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that should do it. Thus ends the first half of the story and now we're onto the second half. I may make an intermission chapter. If I get enough questions asked I'll answer them in the intermission chapter. Well please read and review everyone and have a wonderful day!***


	19. Piccolo's Operation: Nail vs Daimaō pt 1

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hello everyone readers. Before we begin I want to thank you all for giving me so many reviews. My gratitude cannot be expressed in words. I want to thank the Neo Z Fighter community for reviewing my story bit by bit. Your reviews helped me a lot since I was only getting a review or three per chapter for a while. Now before we begin I'd like to answer some questions that were asked in the reviews. If I already answered yours you can skip this bit.**

**Jasper6509 asked:_ "__Piccolo's not going to be an android is he?"_**

**Answer: Nope, I never once considered Piccolo becoming Android 22. That could be an interesting idea though. If Gero was able to make Androids 17 and 18 so strong when they were humans, I could only imagine what a Namek or Saiyan Android would be like**

**Ozad: _"Do you know the official side story about Piccolo called 'In the name of Piccolo Daimao'? It's about Piccolo's secret thoughts during his first three years of his life. It's pretty good!_**

**Answer: No, I didn't even know something like that existed. This is all coming from inside my head and from consulting people on the Neo Z fight forum.**

**Romeo: _"This is awesome :3 please continue. Also if it's not too much to ask I was annoyed at DBZ when the humans and piccolo became basically useless, so please could you increase the powers of the humans. I'm also half hoping that Buu and Uub are going to fuse. Well thanks for writing._**

**Answer: Don't worry; I have something in mind for the humans. Remember they got the Earth to defend. So I'll be showing what there challenge will be. Are Buu and Uub going to fuse? That's up in the air at this point. Remember Kid Buu is now added into the Majin mess. So it'll be a unique situation in my honest opinion.**

**Now I have a question for all of you. I've been getting multiple reviews saying I've been sticking to the plot. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but don't other fanfics stick to the plot? If someone could elaborate I'd greatly appreciate it. As for keeping them in character, to be honest it's kind of hard. Now that every villain had a massive power boost we don't know for sure who the top dog is. For all we know it could be Bojack or King Piccolo. Oh one more thing before we begin. Since Piccolo is with his father, I'm going to start calling Piccolo Senior either Piccolo Daimaō or just Daimaō. It depends on when his son is around him. Okay I've kept you all waiting long enough let's get started.***

* * *

For hours the two mechanical Androids and the two wizards worked on Piccolo. They were constantly moving in and out of the operation room. Piccolo Daimaō kept asking for reports every few hours. Sometimes he wouldn't even get a word out of them. One of Daimaō's servants actually had his head blown off from Dr. Gero's eye laser. He then told the other servant behind him that if Daimaō wanted this to be done. He would leave them alone until they called for him.

At first the Demon King was furious and was about to storm down there and confront the four of them for killing one of his servants and telling him to wait, until Piano assured him that he had already sent some of Demons of the Chameleon clan to make sure they weren't trying anything against their master's wishes.

For a day there was no word from them till a servant came to Daimaō's came and told him they had need of him.

The Demon King then walked downstairs actually hoping that they succeeded. Since Bojack had left. He may have need of someone to tie up that loose end…

Daimaō walked in and saw that his son was still on the table. He was not moving and could barely see the steady movements of his chest signaling he was breathing. He had a bunch of wires hooked up to his body. Two wires on both sides of his head; with many others on his chest, legs, and his arms.

"What is the problem? I thought you would be finished by now." The Demon King asked.

"We ran into a little problem. There seems to be something deep in his subconscious that is preventing us from erasing his memories." Dr. Gero said

"Oh really? It's not the regeneration is it? When Kami and I lost our memories our brain didn't regenerate our Cerebrum completely. Why I don't know, at first I…or "we" I should say thought it was because we were a small child and our powers hadn't properly developed yet. If that were true though, then our brain should have regenerated itself and we should have remembered why we left Planet Namek." Daimaō told them.

"At first I thought it was the regeneration, but then I noticed that none of his cells are repairing themselves. It's almost as if there's something else in there that's blocking myself and the wizard's magic completely." Dr. Gero said.

The Demon King looked down at the floor in thought for a moment. Why wasn't Dr. Gero able to erase his son's memories? Surely if he was able to do it for two humans, he could do it to his son? Granted he wasn't making his son into one of his pathetic Androids whose computer programming was constantly monitoring brain activities and erase any brain cells repairing that part of the brain.

Suddenly the Demon King's eyes glared and he looked up at Dr. Gero. The Demon King looked furious enough to destroy Gero and everyone in there.

"That old bastard…of course it's his fault. I should have realized he'd be trying to stop this. That pathetic goody two shoes. If only I could have gotten rid of him without harming myself." The Demon King said.

"What are you talking about? Are your referring to Kami? What does he have to do with this situation…unless…" The cyborg doctor said trailing off.

"The old fool is within his sub consciousness and is probably blocking all efforts from erasing my son's memory. This does present a problem." Daimaō said rubbing his head.

For a few minutes the only thing that was heard was Piccolo's breathing and the heart beat monitors.

"Is it possible to send me into his subconsciousness at a very fast rate? I know that he meditates daily and he sometimes takes trips into his sub consciousness so to speak. If I could do a proper mind meld with him. I should be able to journey into his sub consciousness. Although if any of you can help speed up the process for me, I can get this done quicker." The Demon King said.

Babadi had his eyes closed for a moment in thought till he addressed the Demon King.

"If you do a proper mind meld I can speed up the time it takes for your body to completely relax so you can travel there. The problem is it will leave you tired for a few hours." Babadi said.

Daimaō only shook his head. "I don't care if it puts me in a coma for a month. I need this done a.s.a.p. I'm not entirely comfortable with that damned space pirate running lose. I don't want him to think he can steal anything from me." He said.

"Very well, whenever you're ready. Just give me the word." Babadi said waving his hand dismissively and floated toward the younger Namek.

Daimaō walked over and stood over his son's body. He placed both hands on his head.

"My mind to your mind…my thoughts to your thoughts…let us be one and one alone…" Daimaō whispered out loud.

For a while there was total silence. Finally just when Dr. Gero was going to ask if it failed Babadi said something that caused Daimaō's body to glow an eerie dark color and then the Demon King felt him mind flee into his son's head.

* * *

At a familiar waterfall and glade Kami and Nail were standing over Piccolo's unconscious body. Ever since they felt the operation begin they had become more active in Piccolo's mind than ever. They didn't know what exactly was going on. Only that something or someone was trying to get inside Piccolo's mind and erase something. Kami had done his best and was so far succeeding from saving their host's thoughts and identity.

"I think they may have stopped for now. I'm not feeling anything try to probe into his head. Take a break Kami. If you pass out then all hope for Piccolo's mind remaining intact is lost." Nail told him.

The elder guardian nodded and stood up grasping his staff. It had been a rough time protecting Piccolo, but if Kami had to kill himself for the boy he would do so.

Suddenly a dark presence was felt in their area. Nail stood up and looked around.

"What is that? What is that dark presence? I've never felt anything like it. Not even Frieza felt so…evil." Nail asked.

Kami's eyes widened and he turned back to Piccolo.

"Of course…it all makes sense now. It's him. It has to be that…that devil. Why else would those visions have started again? If only I had been more attentative I could have perhaps saved us all." Kami said.

"Kami what are you talking about? Who's here?" Nail asked the elder guardian.

"The very thing I would have become if I let it fester in my heart and soul. Prepare yourself Nail. For we are in one fight that will decide Piccolo's fate; as well as our own." Kami told the younger Namekian standing straight up.

Over the horizon a small being was seen flying towards them. Nail felt nervous. He never felt something this evil. He was more concerned over how he was supposed to protect both Kami and Piccolo. This was one fight he wasn't looking forward to.

Suddenly image of the person got closer and closer. After waiting two minutes the person landed on the ground in front of him. He was a massive Namekian that dwarfed both Kami and Nail. He looked exactly like Piccolo, but his cheekbones were seen and they seemed to raise his face.

"So this is where my son's sub consciousness has been dwelling. I guess he set up this place as a defense with you two just before he slipped into unconsciousness. His mental abilities may even surpass my own. I am greatly impressed by him once again." The tall Namek said.

"Look I don't know who you are or where you came from. But, for you safety I suggest you leave before this gets ugly." Nail told the stranger.

"Tut, tut, what is with the youth of today and not showing respect where it is due? Then again I suppose he gets it from being with you for so long. Isn't that right old man?" The Namek said.

Kami's glare hardened. Nail never once thought the old man could show any negative emotion. But, for the first time he saw nothing, but pure hatred from the elder Namekian staring at the Piccolo look alike.

"Hello Kami, it's been a long time hasn't it?" The stranger asked.

"Daimaō…" Kami seethed through his teeth staring at the giant Namek.

"What's it been? A couple of hundred years since we've last seen each other face to face?" Daimaō asked his good counterpart.

"If I had known even half of the crimes you were going to commit. I would have destroyed you years ago." Kami said.

Daimaō only laughed. "Oh please do go on. It's not like you haven't raved on and on about how you wished you destroyed me after I was born."

Nail was silent during this whole exchange and only kept his eyes on Piccolo. Their top priority was to protect Piccolo.

"Alright, I feel like being nice for once. I'm so close towards achieving my goals that I feel like being nice. If you give up now. I won't beat the tar out of the both of you." Daimaō said.

Kami stood in front of Daimaō. "You want to get to Piccolo; you'll have to go through me." The older guardian said.

The Demon King only smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I've been waiting for this for a long time old man. I'm not going to go easy on you. I hope you realize that." Daimaō told him.

"No Kami. You need to focus on trying to awaken Piccolo so he can at least escape from wherever he is being held. I will fight him." Nail said putting a hand on Kami.

"You? I know about you Nail. I know of your strength. It's pathetic compared to what most of us can do today. Then again compared to the old man, you are a mountain in this…place." Daimaō told him.

Nail only smirked at him. "If you really think that. Then go ahead and attack me. Or are you too much of a coward to fight me?" He challenged the Demon King.

"Oh think that, because you're the younger one you have a chance against me? Okay boy, I'll humor you. I've never fought a fellow Namek before. Kami doesn't count, because he was pathetic when I was born. This ought to be a bit interesting to say the least." Daimaō told him.

Nail removed his coat and got into a defense position.

"Nail I should warn you. Daimaō is a coward. He will do anything to win even if he begs for his life end him. He transferred enough of his soul into Piccolo for us to remain alive. So don't worry about Piccolo, I'll look after him." Kami said walking back to the unconscious Namek.

"I hope you're prepared. For lots of pain! I'm assuming Kami covered that in your training!" Daimaō told him.

Nail said nothing and only took in a deep calming breath. He looked back at Piccolo and Kami.

'_I failed one elder member when he needed me the most. I won't fail another. Lord Guru I pray that you found peace in Otherworld._' Nail thought to himself.

"Come on boy, I'm waiting or have you suddenly gotten cold feet?" Daimaō asked him.

The Demon King made two mistakes. He didn't count on the fact that Nail had not just his strength, but his son's as well. Add in Kami's wisdom and that made Nail a deadly opponent within Piccolo's mind. The rules of the mind were much different than the ones most know. In Piccolo's mind up could mean down, left could mean right, and the sky could be pink instead of blue. Daimaō wasn't aware of the defensives his son had managed to set up within a few seconds. Those few seconds were all that Piccolo needed. The second mistake Daimaō made was that he blinked.

As a result for making those two massive errors he wasn't prepared for suddenly feeling Nail's punch connect with his jaw and send him flying back away from everyone.

* * *

***Jason9000: And I'll cut it there. A bit shorter than usual, but college is winding down and I at least wanted to give you all something to see. Up next we have Nail vs. King Piccolo. I know some of you wanted to see Kami vs. King Piccolo. I was thinking about it, but I can't see Nail sitting back and watching someone Moori's fight someone half his age. Well hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for the reviews. If any of you can guess the mind meld thing and Daimaō's speech about it when he initiates it props to you. Till next time.***


	20. Nail vs Daimaō: A Prince's Return

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)***

* * *

Daimaō slammed into the ground on his back from being hit by Nail's punch to his face. The reason why he didn't recover quickly was, because he was still in shock at the fact that his opponent's quick attack had actually hurt him.

Nail on the other hand wasn't letting up on his attack. He appeared above the Demon King was going to slam his knee in the Daimaō's face.

The Demon King brought his hands up to cover his face from the attack, but despite the attempt at guarding, his hands were still pushed into his face and down on his forehead.

Nail then lifted his right arm to rest it besides the left side of his ribcage and was gathering energy into his open palm.

Daimaō saw what was going on and brought his leg up to hit Nail in the shins making the younger Namek stumble.

Daimaō lifted his leg up almost 180 degrees and kicked Nail in the chin sending him into the air giving Daimaō enough time to get up and recover from the attack.

Nail soared twenty feet in the air and then recovered himself. He saw the Demon King raising right arm being supported by his left hand.

'_The Explosive Demon Wave? How does he-oh right Piccolo must've learned that from his father before developing the Masenko and passing it on to Gohan._' Nail thought to himself quickly.

Thankfully Nail still had the energy gathered for the attack he was going to use before being launched in the air. He then extended his arm releasing his own variation of the signature Full Power Energy wave down toward his target.

The beams met with bright light shining from their epicenter. Both combatants struggled for dominance. Neither side was willing to give up. Slowly though the Demon King was gaining ground. Bit by bit his beam was overcoming Nail's. Nail knew that he wouldn't be able to win this one so his only options were to quickly retreat before the beam got closer or just ride it out and pray that he doesn't get hurt too much.

Nail decided to jump ship while he could so he powered up a bit more to push the beams more toward Daimaō and then dashed out of the way.

The beams soared up and up till they seemed to have hit an invisible wall where they exploded.

Suddenly the whole area started to shake below and an earthquake happened. Even the Demon King was looking around confused as to what was going on. Finally the shaking stopped and everything was calm.

"What the Hell was that?" Daimaō asked out loud.

'_Damn I have to be careful. I can't afford to make any mistakes. That must've been the backlash of the attack Daimaō had on Piccolo's mind. I'm not sure Piccolo's regeneration will be able to work as fast here in his subconscious, as well as it does with the rest of his body…_' Nail thought to himself.

"No matter, I'll be sure not to do that again. I don't want Junior to be too damaged. I may need him earlier than I first planned now that I think about it." Daimaō said to himself.

"You do realize that talking to yourself a lot is the first sign of insanity, right Daimaō?" Kami called out from below.

Daimaō only glared at his counterpart for a minute before he went back after Nail.

Both of the Namekians had started a blow exchange with each other and were repeatedly punching and blocking each other's strikes.

"I don't think that comment helped Kami!" Nail called out trying to keep up with the Demon King.

"Couldn't help it." Kami called back before continuing trying to revive Piccolo.

Finally they broke off the blow exchange and pushed each other back. Nail was breathing heavily and Daimaō looked a bit haggard.

"You can't possibly keep this up forever boy, if Dr. Gero and Babadi weren't poking around all over my son's body causing him pain and Kami spending half of your pitiful shared strength to revive Junior, then maybe you could beat me. I'm offering you one last chance boy. Give up and you won't be harmed…much" The Demon King told him.

'_He's right. Every blow I take also saps away any strength Kami has as well. Everything is shared now that we're merged inside Piccolo. Looks like I'll have to give it all or nothing…_' Nail thought to himself.

Nail took a deep breath and steadied himself. He was going to have to end this soon.

* * *

Outside in the conscious world Dr. Gero and Bibidi were monitoring Piccolo's body. He seemed to be at peace, but every now and his brain activity would spike a bit and his body would shake. Daimaō also would sometimes spasm out as well. Thankfully his body would shake a little so he still stayed in the same standing position. Babadi had his eyes closed and seemed to be just relaxing.

"If I have to guess I'd say Daimaō is fighting some form of Kami or perhaps Nail in Piccolo's subconscious that would explain why they both are spazzing out at random intervals." Dr. Gero said.

"So do we just wait here for Daimaō to come to? Or should we keep trying to access Piccolo's subconscious?" Bibidi asked.

"I'd say we try, but too much. I don't want to accidentally trap Daimaō in his son's mind thus making his physical an empty shell." Dr. Gero told them.

"Why do you care if he's killed? I for one wouldn't mind this one being dead. Then I could get out of here and have Buu do whatever I want as it was meant to be." Bibidi said.

"Father, you seem to forget that we're in a castle full of demons that are loyal to Daimaō only. No amount of persuading from any of us through words or force could turn them against him. Even if we did kill them they could retaliate against us. At this point I'd say only Buu could hold some of them off and escape. Dr. Gero has yet to upgrade his body along with Android 19's to be able to handle the amount of strength that most fighters have now." Babadi told him parent.

"You know more of these demons than any of us. Pray tell if we did kill Daimaō right now, what would happen. Would another civil war erupt? If we could sneak away with the Colds and Cell, perhaps we could leave here unscathed." Dr. Gero asked the younger wizard.

"If Dabura was still in charge or his predecessor I would agree; however, there's something different about this place. It's more structured and these Demons aren't constantly killing each other every now and then." Babadi said.

"What do you mean? This type of atmosphere isn't normal for this part of Hell?" Dr. Gero asked curiously.

"A couple of hundred years ago during my travels, I happened across some Demons standing around on an asteroid. At the time I was recruiting followers to help me revive the first Majin Buu. Using my instruments from my ship I found out that they were very strong. I had the thought they could be useful to my cause and if they were more, they would surely be a great asset. I stayed back to see why they were standing around in the middle of nowhere space. Suddenly a door opened and they went through rather quickly. I followed them through and slipped in behind them. I found myself on the other side of door and found a dead Demon at my feet." Babadi told them before taking another deep breath.

"Thankfully no one else was there so I followed them quietly to this place. I used a spell to have light shift around me to make myself look invisible. Eventually I found myself outside the throne room. I slipped in and found Dabura sitting on that throne shouting at others. I quickly judged that he was the leader of this place and revealed myself to him. He was of course enraged at the fact that I dropped in unannounced. I quickly told him of my plan of unleashing Majin Buu, but he only scoffed at me. I was resorted to forcing him to become my slave. He put up a little struggle, but I had him. His power increased a little and I believe he was a match for Cell before his latest power-up based on what I've seen him do. After that he chose a steward to lead his realm until his return." Babadi said finishing his long tale.

"That's an interesting story, but you still didn't explain how this place is in more order than before." Dr. Gero said.

"I was getting to that, just please let me finish my story. At the time I could sense that these Demons had no purpose and most of them acted on pure instinct. From what I saw Dabura had to flex his muscles a little so to speak to get them in line. Daimaō on the other hand just had to either speak or glare. I'm not sure what he's gone exactly, but he's been able to have the entire Demon populace follow him without question." Babadi said.

Everyone in the room was silent except for the occasional grunt from Daimaō and the heart rate monitor beeping in the background.

"I say for now we just bide our time and wait for an opportunity to strike. Daimaō was able to face Cell head on without flinching. I can only imagine how powerful he is now that he's been through that stupid dance that the Elder Kai did to him." Bibidi said.

Dr. Gero nodded. At this point he knew his body wasn't strong enough to fight against those still conscious in the room. He would have to upgrade himself before making any serious plans for the future.

Suddenly there was a massive spike in brain wave activity causing the monitor to go off. They turned toward the two Nameks and found Daimaō grunting. They looked closely and found the tips of his fingernails digging into his son's skull causing them to bleed a bit.

"I think we should halt this discussion for now. For I think Daimaō has just finished what he needed to do." Dr. Gero said standing behind the Demon King.

* * *

Nail charged Daimaō with a frenzy. Daimaō was prepared, but he wasn't expecting Nail to go all out this early in the fight. Nail charged the Demon King using a powerful knife hand strike to the side of the Demon King's head. Daimaō spun twice from the sheer force of the attack before staggering and almost falling to the ground. Nail picked the elder Demon Namek up and punched him three times, once in the stomach, once in the chest, and once in the head. The last punch sent the Demon King flying back. Daimaō tried to recover by trying to plant his feet in the ground. He looked up and saw that Nail disappeared.

The Demon King looked side and did not see him till he sensed something behind him.

Just as he was turning to confront his opponent, Nail had sent a massive energy wave that engulfed the Demon King. Daimaō's screams could barely be heard by the onrushing energy wave. He thought he saw something move inside the beam, but dismissed it when nothing came out of the energy wave. Nail fired just enough for the attack to stop before it hit the boundaries of Piccolo's mind and causing another tremor.

When the attack dissipated Nail saw Daimaō's unconscious body in the middle of the clearing. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing very heavily. He didn't mean to spend so much of his strength, but he had to hurry since the more time he spent fighting, the less of a chance Piccolo had of escaping.

Nail walked over to Daimaō's unconscious body and examined it. He was still breathing so he didn't kill him. He had best finish the job now before he awoke.

Nail brought his hand up poised to separate Daimaō's head from his shoulders. Normally Nail would have left the pitiful creature to either live or die by nature's will, but the stakes were too costly and he couldn't afford to let him go. For all he knew Daimaō may return at a later date. He wasn't sure what this would do to Daimaō specifically, but Nail for one didn't care.

Just as his hand was coming down Nail heard an anguished scream and suddenly felt a massive pain all around him. It wasn't just him, but the entire area seemed to ache and felt sick. Nail seemed to feel the pain of the area around him. The green field was quickly turning a nasty brown, the sky seemed to be turning black, the sun disappeared, and the little river that fed from the waterfall was drying up.

Nail turned toward Kami to see if he was okay when his heart almost stopped at the sight before him.

Kami was on the ground facing away from Nail. He looked closer and saw that Kami's arm had been torn off. Daimaō was standing over Piccolo with his hands seemingly embedded into his son's mind. His hands were oozing a purple cloud and some black liquid was dripping from Daimaō's fingers into his son's head.

* * *

Daimaō knew that if he was to get to his son he would have to do so soon. While his attacks were slowly weakening Nail he didn't want to take too much time in bringing him down. Also he didn't know if time passed differently in his son's subconscious and in the real world. He didn't want to waste too much time. So when Nail was executing a variation of his Mystic Flasher, he decided to try an old technique his son uses to train with himself.

He had to time this perfectly to get it done unnoticed. After Daimaō felt Nail's presence behind him and felt the heat of an energy ball, he knew that he had seconds to act. Just when Nail released his energy wave at him, Daimaō quickly used the Multiform technique to split himself into two people instead of four. While the clone stayed to take the brunt of the blast, the real Daimaō quickly ran using his speed to get to his target. Kami had his back turned to him and didn't hear him coming. By the time he was behind the old Namekian Nail had just finished the attack. He had only seconds to act.

Daimaō used his right hand to cover Kami's mouth. He then hit the old Guardian on the neck twice. For a moment Daimaō almost gave in to his base desires and almost ripped Kami to pieces, but he regained himself and just ripped the old Namek's arm off and threw both the arm and his good counterpart a bit away from him. He raised his hands that started oozing a weird black liquid and pierced his son's skull.

* * *

Nail tried flying toward Daimaō with whatever speed he had left, but every second his strength was sapped away by something. By the time he reached Daimaō he could barely stand. He grabbed onto Daimaō planning to punch him, but he found that he couldn't raise his fist. He fell to the ground groaning with the area being eaten away by some black void.

"Well I'd love to stay and watch you writhe in agony, but I think it's time for me to leave now. It's unfortunate that our battle was very short. I would've enjoyed beating the tar out of you and the old man, but I believe this works just fine." Daimaō said.

The Demon King quickly flew off toward his clone and the unconscious body sprung up and merged with its host.

Daimaō then flew off laughing at the sight before him knowing his work was complete.

Nail tried to get Kami up, but the old man was unconscious as well. Piccolo's body faded away and Nail just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

'_I failed you Kami. I'm so sorry. Piccolo, my brother, please forgive me._' Nail thought before he slipped away into unconsciousness as well.

Daimaō had stirred and felt a massive migraine in his head. He saw he was back in his lab.

He looked at the others and nodded saying they could continue their work with his son.

* * *

Piccolo was dreaming…this much he could tell. He felt like he had been out for hours. He just couldn't remember what happened. Suddenly images and memories started playing before him.

_He was standing over the dead body of Raditz. Piccolo had finished him off with the Special Beam Cannon and Goku had just gotten out of the way. Both fighters were in bad shape and were lucky to be alive. Piccolo had one arm missing and was thinking about regenerating it. Both he and Goku had heard that other Saiyans would arrive in one year looking for the Dragon Balls._

_ Suddenly Goku raised his voice._

_ "I'm a little sorry it has to be this way Piccolo, but the world matters more than you." His rival said._

_ Before Piccolo could even ask what he meant, Goku rushed forward and using whatever strength he had left, he punched Piccolo in his chest and pulled out his heart._

_ Piccolo couldn't even react. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down long enough for that idiot to kill him. He was furious! He should have seen this coming once they heard other warriors are coming for the Dragon Balls._

_ "Kami agrees with me. With you dead the Dragon Balls will be gone and those Saiyans won't have any reason to come to Earth. Goodbye." Goku told him before walking away._

_ The scene changed and he saw King Yemma above yelling at him for the evil he committed since he was born. Nothing he could say would deter the massive red ogre otherwise. Kami was next to him shaking his head at Piccolo. When Yemma sentenced him to suffer in Hell, Piccolo tried to break out, but he felt his body being sucked down a hole._

_ He landed on his head in Hell. When he got up he cursed himself for letting his guard down, Goku for killing him, Kami, and anyone else he could think of. He was about to walk away when he heard Raditz's voice behind him._

_ The cocky Saiyan was pissed that he had died from Piccolo's attack so he decided to spend eternity punishing the Namek._

_ They began fighting and Piccolo found he was having tough luck defeating the Saiyan. In the middle of their brawl a figure called out to Raditz telling him to leave Piccolo alone._

_ A figure surrounded by four others hovered above. The tallest of them landed in front of Piccolo. Piccolo recognized the person as his sire of old. The one that gave him life and purpose. The others floating in the air were Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum.  
_

_ Daimaō warned Raditz to leave Piccolo alone again. The Saiyan only laughed at him and said he would not be denied his revenge._

_ Daimaō then held nothing back as he proceeded to beat the living tar out of Raditz. He lured the Saiyan into thinking he was weaker than Piccolo since he was his father. Eventually the tables turned and Raditz was a bloody mess on the ground._

_ His father asked him to accompany him to a part of Hell where Raditz wouldn't dare to enter, not without being brutally beaten even worse than the one he just received._

_ Piccolo followed his family onward. On one hand he was glad he was at last reunited with his father and brothers, but felt horrible for failing in the one mission his father charged him with._

_ When they landed Piccolo apologized to his father for failing, but his father forgave him saying he had bigger plans. He asked if Piccolo wanted to be part of his plans for revenge against everyone that wronged him. Piccolo agreed immediately if it meant he could beat Raditz and Goku._

_ The scene changed again showing Piccolo fighting with his numerous siblings over the years. Everyone was training for the big take over that Daimaō had in mind. He made huge leaps in gaining strength. Eventually Daimaō held a tournament to decide who would be his right hand man. It took many days and nights if time were actually measured in Hell. Piccolo had fought with no remorse. He alone was charged with killing Goku specifically after his father's demise and he saw that he needed to redeem himself in the eyes of his father._

_ Eventually Piccolo found himself in the final round against his elder brother Drum. It was a tough fight. Drum was able to take a beating and dish out heavy attacks. Piccolo pulled through; however, using his tactical mind and his superior speed. His father came to him and acknowledged him as the right hand man. He would be second only to him and Daimaō promised that one day he would be a greater Demon King than himself._

_ A month later they attacked. Daimaō had planned it when some creature named Majin Buu was released on Earth. It was a hard battle the besieged the castle and it took them a week to break down the main gates. Finally Daimaō lead the charge into the castle to take down the last of Dabura's supporters. After a grueling day Piccolo had witnessed his father's ascension to the throne when he held the steward's head in his hands before throwing it in the air for all to see._

_ Daimaō had made big changes in the Demon Realm and after waiting over three decades. His father had begun his plan of revenge. The last thing he saw before everything was fading away was Kami and another Namek that looked like he could be mistaken for Piccolo's twin. Both of them slowly shrank away from him. Before departing he could swear he heard them say something._

_ "When you need to know the truth, seek out Gohan." He heard them whisper before waking._

* * *

Piccolo slowly awoke and found himself in the lab the wizards' had been using for the creation of their creature. He slowly stood up wondering how he got here when he remembered getting into a fight with a demon from rival clan that still supported Dabura three days ago.

He saw his father in the corner watching over him. He looked at him and nodded affirming he was ready for whatever his father was going to assign him.

Daimaō flashed an evil grin. After all these years his son had come home. Now at last he could begin his rule. With his son at his side nothing would stand in their way. Together they would crush all resistance till they worshiped Daimaō as their God. All of Daimaō's plans were ripening. The first half of his plan was complete. The Demon Prince had returned.

* * *

***Jason9000: Well that was fun wasn't it? I know Nail's fight with Daimaō was short and was rushed, but I wanted that out of the way so we could focus on moving on. I feel like I've been dragging this part on since I haven't updated as much. I'm getting my laptop looked at so I wanted to quickly get this chapter done and updated. On the plus side, on Friday I'm done with college so when I get my computer back I'll be able to hopefully update more often again. So we got a look at what the wizards and Dr. Gero really want. I wanted to give them some screen time since they haven't had as much time. Also I threw in Babadi's speech there, because we don't know how he found Dabura and I wanted to give a small explanation that relates to this story. As for what happened to Piccolo during the operation before and after Daimaō came in, just use your imagination. Some things are better left up for the reader to decide. Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed R&R please.***


	21. Awakened Piccolo: A Space Pirate Problem

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)***

**Jason9000: Hello all. Here's chapter 21 ready to be dished out. Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I'd like to especially thank the user Super Vegatarott for that nice long review you left me. I hope your advice will help me with commas in the future. Well let's get crack on then.***

* * *

"How much longer do I have to remain here?" Piccolo asked Dr. Gero.

"Not too much longer. I just have to double check your brain activity and make sure that you didn't hurt yourself too much. That was a nasty fight you had with that other demon." Dr. Gero said looking at a screen.

"Oh please, that weakling only got a lucky shot. I had my back turned and my defenses lowered. He should be thankful I granted him a merciful death and not drag his sorry ass down to the dungeons to be tortured by Cymbal. I hear he has been dying for a new pet to play with." Piccolo said.

"Yes, yes I've heard of your older brother's insatiable appetite of torturing others." Gero said waving his hand at Piccolo "Now hold still, if you want to make it to that meeting in time." Gero told the young Namek.

Piccolo only grumbled and closed his eyes. He was contemplating why his father had called for this meeting. What purpose would he have to assemble the Colds, Cell, and everyone else? Most of the Demon populace was supposed to come back in only an hour or two. They were needed to help with the assault on the Grand Kai's planet. From what his father's spies had gathered, all of the good warriors of the dead had gathered on Grand Kai's planet. They had evacuated as much as Heaven as they could before Daimaō's forces could capture most of the populace of Heaven. Now they were all being rejudged by Piano who had taken King Yemma's position as judge of the dead after Piccolo woke up. Piccolo was hoping he could go up later to see how his brother was handling this new responsibility.

"Alright you may go and not a moment too soon. Looks like Tambourine has come to pick you up." Dr. Gero said pointing toward the door.

True enough his older brother was standing there waiting for him. He was tapping his foot and his eyebrow seemed to have risen in a questionable manner.

"Is Junior fit for duty? Father wants to see him immediately." Tambourine said.

"How many times do I have to tell you idiots? Stop calling me Junior! My name is Piccolo." The Namek shouted at his older brother.

Tambourine only rolled his eyes at the Namek towering over him. Ever since he woke up, he was acting all high and mighty. Piccolo was fortunate that Daimaō had called for him. Otherwise Tambourine would've knocked Piccolo out again for acting like he was.

Piccolo walked over to where his cape and turban were hanging on a chair. He put them on and returned to his brother. Tambourine nodded and they began to walk to the Council room.

"So what do you think father wants this time?" Piccolo asked his older brother.

"How should I know? Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one that is usually at these meetings. I'm just the guy in charge of the reconnaissance team." Tambourine snapped at him.

"Geez someone's cranky. Does father not allow you and your men to rest? I told him that he won't find much information on our enemies if you and your soldiers are tired." Piccolo said shaking his head.

"You know how he is, he usually thinks he has every possible variable planned out and then someone thinks of something totally unexpected and he's sputtering over it." Tambourine said.

"Between you and me that was the reason for his death at the hands of Son Goku all those years ago. He thought he had him cornered with breaking one arm and two of his legs, but forgot to break the other one." Piccolo told him in a hushed whisper.

"Keep your voice down. You of all people should know that he and Cell can hear you almost anywhere in here." Tambourine told his younger sibling.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Oh please, why do you think he has me and Piano giving him advice? I suppose that explains where we get our overconfidence from." Piccolo responded back to his brother.

Finally they arrived outside the council door. Piccolo nodded to his brother and entered.

* * *

_*Twenty minutes earlier*_

Daimaō had called the others in early before his son had appeared. He had wanted to have the wizards implant a second set of memories into their minds.

"Do we honestly have to do this? Most of us hate Piccolo. We're most likely not going to have anything to do with him. He'll be lucky if we actually talk to him." Frieza told him.

"Yes, I don't want any of us to accidentally say something that contradicts a memory that Dr. Gero implanted into his mind. I'd rather not have to go through that operation again. I had to sleep for almost two nights to recover my battle with Kami and Nail." Daimaō told the frost prince.

Frieza merely grunted and waited as Babidi and his father were implementing the second set of memories into his brother. So far Cell and King Cold had the second set implemented in their minds. Surprisingly Cell had the process done the fastest. This was most likely due to his super enhanced brain that he had. He always boasted that his brain was better made to adapt to different stimuli and his claim seemed to ring true.

Finally Frieza was presented with his own set of memories. It was a little confusing at first, but after sorting through them he was able to discern which he had to rely on when speaking with Piccolo. To Piccolo's knowledge he had only met Frieza some months ago after he had received his father's invitation for joining him in his scheme. This was going to be difficult for both Frieza and Cell since Piccolo had caused them much trouble when they met and clashed with each other.

Suddenly the door opened and Piccolo walked in. He looked at everyone nodding at each other of them before standing near his father. He stood behind the chair that Bojack had occupied previously. He sat between Cold and Babidi.

"Good day to you all. I've called you in here, because we have a problem that is currently going to get worse if we do not address it." Daimaō told everyone.

"What is it? Are those pesky Earthlings outside your doors?" Frieza asked him.

"No, but this does affects your family Frieza. I just got this from my spies in the mortal Universe." Daimaō told him.

He nodded to Bibidi and the lights dimmed. A screen projector appeared out of nowhere and it started to flicker for a moment. Suddenly it showed a city on some distant planet which was in ruins. There were soldiers wearing the signature armor of the Cold Empire running backwards, they seemed to be retreating.

Suddenly Zarbon and Dodoria appeared onscreen and were firing energy blasts ahead of him.

"Lord Frieza, we need help! We're being attacked by that space pirate that Cell kept trying to challenge. The Ginyu Force and Armored Squadron are trying their best, but they can't match his new-found strength!" Zarbon shouted at the camera.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and Bojack was heard laughing.

"Come on worms! You're supposed to be the best of the Cold Empire. Show me what you got!" The Space Pirate shouted toward Zarbon. Suddenly Neiz was seen slamming into Zarbon and Dore hit Dodoria before the transmission was lost and the feed was cut.

For a moment nobody said anything. Finally everyone heard King Cold take a deep breath.

"I always knew that space pirate would cause trouble. Once I saw him here and we were all revived, I knew a clash between us was inevitable. From the history books that are on our capital planet, my ancestor's empire took place over Bojack's after he was imprisoned by the Kai's." King Cold said.

Daimaō massaged his forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have recruited him. Had I known the trouble he was going to cause us, I wouldn't have let him join in our cause. All he did was complain and question my actions more so than the rest of you." The Demon King said.

"So what do you want? I don't think it should take many of us to take him down. Even after we all have received such strength, I think it'll take two of us at most to take him down." Cooler said.

"I'll gladly go and put that stupid green ogre in his place. I doubt he'll be a match for me now." Cell said.

Before Daimaō could say anything another voice sprang up.

"Allow me to do it my lord; I haven't had much do since you took over the Demon Realm." Piccolo said.

Everyone turned to look at the younger Namek. Frieza, Cell, and Babidi were trying not to look like they wanted to tear him to shreds. Cooler and Cold on the other hand looked surprised that the Namek wanted to go.

"I do not think this is wise Junior, unlike the rest of us you've never received Elder Kai's power boost, or at the least the power boost that Babidi can do himself. I do not think you are ready for such a challenge." Daimaō told his offspring.

Piccolo's eyes hardened for a moment, whether it was because of his father's nickname for him, or for being called weak no one could tell.

"Permission to speak freely sire?" Piccolo asked his elder.

Daimaō nodded at his offspring allowing him to continue.

"As I have mentioned earlier, I prefer to train my way to the top instead of having someone do it the easy way for me. However, since these circumstances are dire and could potentially ruin everything, I am willing to put my pride down to help finish your plan." Piccolo said.

"This situation doesn't seem as terrible as you make it sound. I think you are overreacting a little." Cooler told him.

"Am I? Well then think about this. What if he goes to Earth and tells everyone about what we're doing? What if he sides with the Earthlings for now, telling them about the door, and all of the information he's gathered here for the past six months and tries to seek pardon? Or what if we do defeat the Earthlings, but then comes in ready to tear us apart when we could be exhausted from our battles. I for one do not wish to have that overgrown, drunken, space pirate forcing me to call him my master." Piccolo responded back.

Everyone took a moment to think over what he said. Perhaps Piccolo was right. What if Bojack does tell the Z-fighters everything he learned? That could be very problematic in the long run.

"Very well, what do you require to take out Bojack?" Daimaō asked him.

"I want at least for Babidi to perform his power up boost on me. I believe that should give me a much better chance at fighting him. I'd rather not have all my power be pre-released before I am ready." Piccolo told him.

"Very well, but be warned Babidi. If I find out you made him one of your soldiers I will personally feed you to one of my various pets I have in my basement. Do I make myself clear?" Daimaō told the youngest wizard.

The wizard looked started at being threatened for a moment till he nodded his head in a disgruntled manner.

"Also if I have your stupid M insignia on my forehead, I'll cut you in half and then let my father have his way with you. Understood?" Piccolo growled at the wizard.

Babidi began sweating since he was having a small flashback to when Piccolo used only one of his hands to cut his body in half without even the slightest bit of Ki. He may have struggled for a bit with the barrier, but that didn't seem to stop him.

"Very well, I can get started as soon as you're ready. Meet me outside near the castle gates when this is done." Babidi said sighing.

"Good, well with that taken care of, this meeting is adjourned. Before you set out Piccolo there are two things I want to discuss with you." Daimaō told his son.

The others then nodded and filed out. Piccolo waited for the room to empty before going to stand before his father.

He proceeded to get down on knee and bowed deeply before his father. Normally he hated doing this, but since his father was now officially the new Demon King it was standard protocol when summoned to see him personally.

"Rise my son and follow me." Daimaō told his son.

Together they both walked out of the Council Room and went in the opposite direction of everyone else. They went to the throne room and Daimaō took his seat on the throne with Piccolo standing before him.

For a while nothing was said as father and son both stared at each other as if measuring each other up.

"That must've been hard for you to do Junior. I thought you hated taking the easy way out to increase your strength?" The Demon King asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I do, but as I said before, these are not normal circumstances. I won't have your hard work be destroyed, because of some addle brained space pirate that whines whenever he doesn't get what he wants." Piccolo told him while folding his arms.

"Very well if you're sure then you're up to the task then. I want you to leave in an hour. I should have Bojack's location pinpointed by then. Once he's on a planet that you can breathe in, I want you to take him down. Do you understand?" Daimaō asked.

Piccolo nodded and turned to go, but his father held his hand up.

"Hold it, there are two more conditions that I want you to follow. The first one is that I want you bring him to me alive. I want him to suffer before he dies. The body of a living soul feels more pain then a dead one. Also if you can't beat him physically, I want you to trap him in this." Daimaō said reaching into his pocket to retrieve something.

He brought out a bottle with a cork on it. Piccolo stared at it for a moment till he recognized it. His hands tightened and his teeth clenched in an angry manner. His whole body shook in a combination of anger and shock.

"You want me to use the Evil Containment Wave on him? Isn't that the same move that locked you up for a couple of hundred years? You know that move was made for our kind only." Piccolo said glaring at the bottle.

The Demon King shook his head. "Not necessarily since you used it against Kami and it locked him up no problem. My theory is that it can be used to imprison anybody no matter who they are. Remember Bojack doesn't know of this move specifically so this gives you an advantage." Daimaō told his son.

Piccolo nodded at his father's reasoning and took the bottle. He was careful not to accidentally smudge the marking on the bottle otherwise it would be useless.

He placed the bottle in his own pocket and then left to the door. He opened it, but his father's voice called out to him.

"Oh, and Junior one more thing, if you fail don't bother coming back here." Daimaō told his son in a threatening tone.

"Don't worry my liege, for some reason I see this as an opportunity to redeem myself in your eyes. I've had this strange feeling that I've failed you for quite some time so this is my chance to make up for that. I promise you, I won't let you down again." Piccolo said with full determination in his voice. He closed the door behind him and went to go find Babidi.

Daimaō smiled at his son's words. With that comment it meant that the operation was a success. He had told Gero to implant "suggestions" that his son's mind would construct. Daimaō was no fool. He didn't trust Junior quite yet. Just because he had a different set of memories doesn't mean he was "fixed". If his son could actually defeat Bojack then Daimaō may begin to trust him.

'_You still have quite a ways to go Junior, before you can gain my trust. If you succeed in this task then you will have passed your first test. I'm so close to victory my hand is just about to reach it. After Goku and his friends have been dealt with I'm going to destroy the Earth myself. Only when their beloved planet is nothing more than pile of debris and their loved ones are being tortured by my faithful followers, then will I allow them to succumb to oblivion.'_ Daimaō thought to himself.

He walked out and opened the door. He looked at the two guards standing attentively ahead.

"Make sure I am not disturbed for one hour. Only call for me if you have Bojack's position or we are under attack. Do I make myself clear?" The Demon King said to the guards.

Both of them bowed to their lord and answered with a loud "Yes sir!" before Daimaō walked back into the throne room shutting the door behind him.

* * *

***Jason9000: I'll cut it there. Looks like Piccolo is going against the space pirate Bojack. Will he be up to the challenge? Or will he be utterly crushed by the pirate's newfound power? Now I need to get back on Raging Blast 2 and play as Bojack for a bit so I can remember his moves and how they work. In my opinion Piccolo seems to be the guy that would rather train to get to the top than to accept a power boost by anyone unless the situation is dire. Well that's all for now. I hope you all have a great Memorial Day and if you don't have Memorial Day this Monday then have a great Monday.***


	22. Enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Again?

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hi everyone. Today we're going back to the Z fighters for this chapter. We'll get to Piccolo and Bojack in the next chapter or two. Got to show what the good guys are doing since, for the most part, I've been focusing solely on the villains. I guess this is a story that focuses more on the villains now that I think about it. Oh before I forget I want to address a reviewer by the name of coolcash88. Now if I had actually seen the episodes with Grandpa Gohan or Master Mutaito, which would actually be an excellent idea. Unfortunately I never saw the episodes with them and unless someone puts them up on YouTube, they won't be coming in. Anyway hope you enjoy.***

* * *

_*Two Days Earlier-five minutes after Piccolo was taken*_

After Goku had taken them back to the Lookout he found the remaining Human warriors looking worried. Yamcha had asked if he did sense Cell, Frieza, and some others down below attacking Central City. When Goku had confirmed the other Human warriors looked worried.

"This is bad; if Frieza hadn't gained that massive power boost…then maybe we could take him on with back up from the Androids, but with everyone else? I doubt we'd last very long against them." Tien said shaking his head.

"Also why did it feel like there were two Piccolo's? Did he use the Multiform technique? If he did, then he mastered it even better than Cell showed us at the Cell Games. I could clearly sense there were two of him and not the faint outline of a clone in the duplicates body." Tien told Goku.

Krillin looked around and noticed that the Namek wasn't with them.

"Hey…where is Piccolo anyway? Is he still fighting them?" Krillin asked.

The Saiyans were silent for a moment till Gohan spoke up.

"No they took him and ran off. We can't sense them anywhere. I don't think they're still on planet." Gohan told him.

"You're correct. Mr. Popo and I saw the whole exchange. I saw them fleeing many miles away in the wilderness and entering through some massive door before the door disappeared." Dende told them.

"But, who was that Namek? That couldn't have been Nail. Piccolo said he was bound to his body and soul, because of their fusion. Also that felt way to evil to be Nail." Krillin said.

Tien was silent for a moment till his eyes widened. "Don't tell me that other Namek was Piccolo's father back from the dead?! Only he was able to send out an energy signature that evil!" He cried out.

Goku nodded and the other Humans all looked fearful for a moment. Vegeta looked confused since he wasn't sure what they were all scared about.

"Why is everyone so scared of that Namek? He couldn't have been worse than myself in my younger years." The Saiyan Prince said.

"There are different kinds of evil Vegeta. You acted the way you did, because it was the environment you were raised in, and you had to act like that in order to survive. When you threatened to kill us all, I know that at first you would have killed us quickly if we didn't fight back like we did. King Piccolo or Daimaō as he's called…he was pure evil. When he set out to kill someone he did it in the most gruesome and sadistic way he could think of." Goku told him.

"He's right Vegeta; I'm one of the few that actually witnessed his horrors. Remember I'm over three hundred years old. I was there when he first tried to conquer the world. I saw many horrors that haunt my nightmares to this day. I've seen my friends ripped apart by his hands. I've seen him crush the skulls of children and relish in it, chop off a man's arm and then feed the arm to his offspring, and many other horrors I won't speak of to not frighten the young ones." Master Roshi explained while pointing to the younger ones.

The others looked over to where Pan, Bra, and Marron were standing. While Marron did not look too frightened the younger two looked scared.

"Fine so what do we do? Go down into Hell and go after them?" Vegeta asked the group.

"I don't think that's a good idea at the moment Vegeta. I don't think we're strong enough to take them on." Goku said.

"As much as I'm loathed to admit it. Kakarot is right. The fact that the clown had to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and have his youngest son aid him to stop a weakened version of Cooler's attack…we're not ready for them." Vegeta said with a sigh.

"But, how are we supposed to get stronger so quickly?" Uub asked them.

"We're going to have to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again, aren't we?" Gohan asked his father.

Goku nodded affirmatively toward both his son and student.

"But, most of us have already been in there for two days. Some of us can't go in there a second time." Mirai said.

"The chamber door got destroyed eleven years ago, because the Lookout was torn asunder from the battle of Gotenks and Majin Buu or "Super Buu" as named him. I believe you were told that at the end of the struggle the Earth was wished back and both the Lookout and the door were restored. " Dende told him.

Mr. Buu started to feel very self-conscious and his cheeks were becoming redder from nervousness.

"Buu is very sorry that all happened." The large pink Majin said out loud.

"It's alright Buu, I told you we all forgive you for what happened. It's all in the past." Goku told the large pink man.

"Anyway Mr. Popo, Piccolo, and myself have been slowly testing the door over the past eleven years. So far it seems to be safe, but we haven't finished the last of our tests." Dende said.

"Well looks like we're going to have to skip the tests then. I suggest we get in there and get this over with. If what we were told is true, Kakarot, then four people may enter the chamber at a time, we'd just have to be careful with the food." Vegeta told his rival.

"Okay so for the first day I'll go with my boys and Uub, and for tomorrow you can go with yours and Mr. Buu. Any objections?" Goku told him.

The Saiyan Prince confirmed to Goku's proposal and started walking to the back of the Lookout toward his wife.

"Wait don't you understand? You could be trapped in there for eternity! I'm still not sure if any set of the Dragon Balls can bring you back!" Dende cried out walking toward them.

"Well we'll just have to escape like Gotenks did. What did you do son? Scream at the top of your lungs?" Vegeta asked his son.

"Pretty much, Goten and I became Super Saiyan 3 and just yelled at the right pitch which caused a tear in the dimension." Trunks told his father.

"Well then this shouldn't cause any problems since we're all stronger than we were then. So there's really no excuse for us to delay any longer." Vegeta told Dende.

"Yes, but that may have been a one-time deal. We don't know if that'll work again. I don't want you to be trapped in there." Dende said.

"Look Dende, we don't have time to argue. We're going to have to take the chance. It won't be your fault if we're stuck. If you want to blame anyone, blame Daimaō for forcing us to take this risk." Gohan told his friend.

Dende took a calming deep breath and finally nodded. He didn't want to see his friends trapped in a different dimension for the rest of their lives; however, long that would be.

"Very well then Gohan. Who's going first again?" Dende asked.

"We'll go first, after that Vegeta and the others can go in. We'll switch it up again if we have time and if we'd actually make gains in strength going in for another year." Goku said.

"Follow me then." Dende said.

Goku and the others followed the young Guardian to the door. Goku turned to his student Uub and addressed him.

"Uub before we go in I want to warn you of the dangers of the room. It'll be unlike anything you see. There are living quarters in the middle of the room. But, after that it changes. The room extends out for what seems like forever into a white void. The gravity is ten times greater than the Earth's once you step into the room and the gravity slowly increases the further you go. The air is much denser than the Earth's, and finally the temperature fluctuates. Gohan didn't you once say you thought the temperature was between -40°F to 122°F?" Goku asked his eldest son.

"I think so, but I was probably just guessing when we were training for Cell." Gohan told him.

"Right, anyway, if you don't feel that you're up to it, no one will hold it against you. The room can be very challenging." Goku said.

Uub was silent, thinking it over. The warnings that Goku gave him had him thinking it all over. Could he last a year in that place? An endless room where there was nothing, but the promise of an unpredictable environment? The young child was silent for a moment till he took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go in. I want to at least check the place out and try before coming out here." Uub told his trainer.

Goku smiled and nodded at his student. He was proud that he wanted to at least give it a shot, before deciding not to stay.

"Hey how much food is in there Dende? Will it be able to feed us?" Goten asked.

"Well we've been slowly restocking in there. The kitchen area is a bit bigger so there's more room to store more food, but I'd still be careful if I were you. I'm not sure if there's enough to last all four of you for a full year." Dende told him.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? The sooner we get in here the sooner we can go rescue Piccolo." Gohan said opening the door for everyone.

The others walked in behind him and Gohan shut the door.

* * *

Uub was walking behind Goten. They both kept walking while Goku kept his eyes on the door. He was just checking to make sure that the door didn't disappear on them. Thankfully the door was just shut tight. He and Gohan then walked over to the kitchen area to see what kind of food they had.

Uub walked with Goten and saw what was before. It was just as Goku described it. A giant white void was ahead of them. He couldn't tell where the floor meets the sky. He wouldn't be able to tell if he was going to walk on the floor or the wall.

"Wow…this is pretty intense." Uub said to himself.

Goten patted him on the back. "Don't worry, it'll take you a while to get used to it, but once you're okay with the gravity then it becomes easier. I suggest you stay near the room until you're able to jump up as high as you can back on the Lookout." He told him.

Uub looked down at the steps below. He cautiously put on put down each stair, but didn't feel anything yet. He then carefully put his feet on the floor and took two steps out.

Suddenly he felt a lot heavier. He had never trained under high gravity was only used to the Earth's. He was on his knees and was trying his best to get up. After struggling for a minute he was able to stand on his feet.

"Like you said Dad, we'll just have to be careful with all the food, but I think we'll be okay for one year." Gohan's voice was heard.

Uub slowly turned his body around and saw Gohan and Goku approaching. Both of them walked down the steps and stood next to him. Both of them didn't seem affected by the change in gravity.

"Don't worry Uub; you're doing better than me at your age. I was barely able to stand when I was here years ago. I'd say in a week at the most, you should be used to it and then the real training begins." Gohan told him.

Goku nodded at his pupil. "For now I want you to focus on being able to walk around normally. When you can fight normally on this type gravity, then I'll spar with you." He told Uub.

Uub once again nodded and then refocused on trying at least to walk around.

"C'mon boys, I want to watch you two spar each other and see where you stand. Goten, I have a task in mind for you. By the end of this year, I plan to have you be a Full Power Super Saiyan." He told his youngest son.

Goten blinked and looked confused. "A full power what Dad? What does that mean? Are you saying I won't need to try to become a Super Saiyan 2" He asked his father.

"No, I want you to try and reach the next level, but at the least I want you to be able to control the first form of Super Saiyan like what Gohan and I did when we were preparing for the Cell Games." Goku told him.

He paused for a minute and had a thought.

"You know what? I'll think I'll see if I can do that for Super Saiyan 2. If the effects are the same, then I should definitely be able to stand a better chance. I'll be sure to mention this to Vegeta when he and the others come in here. That should hopefully help the odds." Goku told his sons.

With that the three Son men went off deeper into the chamber to begin their training.

* * *

When Gohan closed the door Dende walked back to the others. He made a beeline to Mister Popo and requested that he begin preparing more food so it could be ready for the next day.

"I'll help too, at least this way it'll give me something to do." Chi-Chi told the young Guardian.

"If you want I can bring my mother up here and she can cook. I'm sure she'll like the challenge of trying to make enough food to feed four people for a year." Bulma said.

Dende nodded his head. "Please do; especially, since Mr. Buu is going in there. I know they're going to need a lot of food." The Namek told her.

Bulma then took out a capsule and popped it open revealing a jet.

"Hey Sixteen, do you want my mother to finish those upgrades for you? I still have the blueprints and I'm pretty sure that she'll be able to finish what my other mother started." Mirai asked his friend.

The giant Android nodded his head.

"Yes, I would like that; I want to be able to defend this planet at my full strength before those demons arrive." He said in his monotone.

He then got into the jet with Bulma. He paused for a minute and then turned to look at his sibling Eighteen.

"I think it would be wise if all three of us received upgrades. I know that you can train to increase your human side, but I believe it would be beneficial if the other half of your body was stronger as well." Sixteen told his 'sister'.

Eighteen was silent for a moment thinking it over. Could she get stronger? Sure she trained more often, now that Marron didn't need her all the time and could look after herself. Perhaps upgrading her mechanical half would help her. It would certainly make her job of defending the planet easier.

She nodded and got into the jet with Bulma and Sixteen. Mirai got into the jet as well.

"I'll come with you. I know a lot about the plans for Sixteen, so I'll be able to help out at least until tomorrow. I'll be back by this time tomorrow Father, so don't worry." Mirai called to his father that had raised an eyebrow at his son leaving.

"You'd better boy, I'd hate to drag you here like a child just to get you to train. If that were indeed the case you'd have a very long year with me." He told his eldest.

"Seventeen is currently in the forty miles North of Nataday Village. He told me he'd be there training in case we needed him." Eighteen told Bulma.

The scientist nodded and then took off in her jet headed toward the region to get the loner Android.

Vegeta watched them take off and walked back to Trunks.

"I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up in three hours. I want to do some light training with you down below on the planet." He told him.

His son nodded and the Saiyan Prince walked to one of the bed chambers that were always ready in case someone needed to stay for the night.

* * *

***Jason9000: That'll do it. Now we have an idea of what the Z gang is up to. I know that it may be controversial for them to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again, but I figure that since the Earth was blown up and then wished back with the Dragon Balls, the Chamber was also magically rebuilt, thus allowing them to reuse it again. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were just cautious about it and rarely used it. So Goku's trying to make himself a Full Power Super Saiyan 2? Honestly I don't see why they never tried it. Vegeta or Gohan could have done that enabling them to have better control and more power during the Buu Saga. I know the Full Power Super Saiyan (FPSS) was ditched, because of the higher forms, but why didn't they ever try to apply it to the other levels? Imagine how strong Goku could have been if he mastered Super Saiyan 2 and then began working on Super Saiyan 3, or Vegeta for example. Perhaps if he did train that way, then he wouldn't have bothered to fall under Babidi's control. Also the Androids are getting some upgrades as well. I always thought that they could at least Sixteen and the mechanical parts of the Android twins. Please read and review everyone.*  
**


	23. Demon Prince vs Space Pirate part I

***(Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. All characters and places associated with the Dragon Ball series belong to their own respected creators and I have not used them to make any profit in any shape or form.)**

**Jason9000: Hi guys, sorry it's been almost a month. Work is extremely tiring and makes it difficult to write if I'm not home and have access to my laptop. Since Goku and the others are busy training and I don't want to bore you with a chapter of them doing what they always do, we'll go back to Piccolo and the others in Hell.***

* * *

_*Present Day. Location: Hell*_

After being dismissed from his father, Piccolo decided to go seek out his brother Cymbal in the dungeons. He hadn't seen him in quite a while. With his father placing him in charge of the prisoners, down below, Piccolo rarely saw him. The job suited Cymbal. He had an insatiable desire for pain and torture, even for a Demon. Piccolo had yet to see him and he finally had a legitimate excuse to see him. If Bojack had a special cell designed for him, it would be best for him to know now.

Piccolo continued to walk down the steps noticing that the rooms were getting dimmer since the torches weren't casting much light. Thankfully he could see just make out the steps. He paused at the door leading to the cells. When he opened the door he thought his eardrums were going to explode from all the screaming.

He immediately slammed the door shut and started to rub his ears. He started to regret coming down here.

"Hey who are you? Why are you down here?" a voice asked him.

He turned and saw some armored guards walking toward him from a corridor to the left.

"I'm looking for my brother Cymbal. Have you seen him?" Piccolo asked the approaching guards.

The guards came into sight. From Piccolo's memories they were of the older generation of Demons that had inhabited the castle for centuries. While they didn't look old, he knew that some of them have been around since the foundations of the castle, but those were exceptionally rare. There were rumors that those that worked in the kitchen had actually participated in the Demon-Kai wars, many millions of years ago.

All four guards were armored with the now standard Planet Trade Organization armor. After the forces of the Cold family had started to take control of their old planets' in the past week, Daimaō had set a trade agreement between him and the Colds. In turn for the updated armor that the Colds would make, Daimaō had promised to let them regain their old empire and would send his forces to aid in the reconquering of planets once all of Otherworld was under Daimaō's control. Considering how massive Daimaō's forces were, the Colds immediately agreed since it could take them many years to take back their old provinces. With their combined strength, they were confident their campaign wouldn't take very long and they would profit from the new galactic market that likely emerged from the Colds' untimely demise.

The armor that the guards were wearing was the first of many shipments. Piccolo recognized it as the type of armor Raditz had worn when he fought him many years ago. The color though was different. Three of them wore a green/brown type of armor and the fourth was mostly white with gold shoulder pads. Piccolo swore he would never be caught dead wearing it.

"Prince Piccolo! Please forgive us! We did not know you were coming down here," the one wearing the white and gold armor said bowing to him and motioning to his fellows to do the same.

Piccolo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was one thing he couldn't stand. Ever since his father became the official Demon King and Piccolo was announced as his true heir. Every Demon with the exception of Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal, and Drum all bowed to him when they saw him. He didn't mind it the throne room when he was with his father and they were in a meeting. However, it greatly annoyed him when he was walking down a hallway and some random Demon passing by stopped walking and kneeled down before him uttering praise to his name, before continuing on what they were doing.

"You're forgiven, now get up. From now on don't bow to me unless I'm in a meeting with my father or something else official. Now tell me, have you seen my brother Cymbal? I need to speak with him," Piccolo asked them.

"No sir, we haven't seen him all day. We were actually looking for him. Usually we see him in the morning in his office when he gives us our orders, but we've haven't found him," the guard told him.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Piccolo asked him.

"Just before we left for the night. He was in one of the newer cells that were being constructed further below," the guard told him.

Piccolo looked at the door behind him and then opened his mouth to ask. "Is there any chance of me getting down there without losing my hearing?"

"Yes, follow us and we will show you the way," the guard said.

With that the guards all rose from their bowed position and led him back up the stairs that Piccolo had just walked down.

They led him back up the stairs and around down a corridor that Piccolo had passed by. It seemed to loop around the dungeons down below and came out on the other side. They led him down another set of stairs and out on the other side. They found another door that the leader of the guards opened and Piccolo found himself in an even darker room. Thankfully there wasn't anyone in here and Piccolo could pass through without tortuous screams assaulting his ears. They walked down the corridor for a bit till they found him Cymbal standing in front of a cell muttering to himself about something.

"Sir, your younger brother Prince Piccolo is here to see you." The guards told him.

Cymbal turned to the group. He nodded at his younger brother and then turned to the others saying. "Guards leave us."

The guards left with a group of "Yes sirs!" and retreated back up to where they came.

For a moment there was silence till Cymbal walked back to what he was doing. "So what do I owe the pleasure of father's 'golden child' to be here in my presence? Should I wash your boots while you're here? Or is that not good enough for father's prince?" Cymbal asked his brother mockingly.

Piccolo only growled at his elder sibling. "Look, I'm not here to fight with you, Cymbal. I don't know why most of you are angry with me. If you want to challenge me for the title of father's direct successor than meet me on the battlefield. Or are you too much of a coward to fight me openly?" He challenged his elder.

Cymbal only laughed at his younger brother's words while hitting the bars of the cell with his hands in certain spots as if testing it.

"Oh don't worry Junior, you don't have to worry about me trying to usurp you, I actually enjoy where I am. I'm like our other countless siblings and other Demons that are thinking of trying to dispose of you. A word of warning, I suggest you have someone taste all of your water first. I think some are willing to try and poison you and then have a mass brawl break out after father's campaign over Otherworld. But, I digress…I suppose you're not here just to have this lovely conversation with your older brother?" Cymbal asked him.

Piccolo only growled at Cymbal calling him Junior, but made a note to be careful with what he drank in the future.

"You're correct; I'm down here, because I want to know if there is a special cell that you made for the traitor Bojack?" Piccolo asked him.

Cymbal only blinked looking confused at Piccolo's question.

"Bojack? Isn't he that weird green space pirate that always complained about everything? I was unaware that he defected from us. I never received any orders to make a cell for him. I've only been making cells in case we capture some of the strong fighter's from Grand Kai's planet." Cymbal told

Piccolo grimaced. He had hoped that there was a cell he could drag Bojack to. That was if he won the fight. He was aware of what Elder Kai's unlock abilities did to a person. He had seen it when he watched that Gohan person fight against Majin Buu. He had been charged on a reconnaissance mission with Tambourine and a few others. There were supposed to go see what was going on before moving on to take siege of the castle. Piccolo remembered watching the giant crystal ball and saw Gohan fighting what others dubbed "Super Buu". From what he had seen, the Elder Kai's abilities were phenomenal to say the least.

Piccolo paused in his thoughts. For some reason whenever he thought of this Gohan person, his brain started to ache. It was like whenever he heard Cell mutter his name in hatred or when he was mentioned in a conversation; his brain felt like it was trying to remember something from a long time ago. It didn't make much sense. Why would he have this strange need to remember something?

Piccolo shook his head. "I'm not sure what father is thinking. It'll be tough to capture Bojack as it is. I'm just curious where he is going to go. I'm sure he won't be high up in father's chain of command after disrespecting him after father being so generous to him," Piccolo said.

Cymbal only shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what father plans to do with him. Honestly I just hope that drunken pirate suffers. I never liked him. Why father recruited him I'll never know."

"Okay thanks Cymbal, I had better go. I want to get this over with as fast as possible. I get the feeling this is going to be difficult. Maybe if I'm lucky, he's drunk out of his mind so he won't have to fight him," Piccolo said sarcastically before turning to leave.

"Good luck little brother, I think you'll need it either way. If there's anything left of Bojack after father is done with him, please let me know," Cymbal called to his retreating brother's form.

"I will, but I doubt they'll be anything left of him if I do manage to drag him back here," Piccolo responded before leaving his brother to finish his work.

* * *

Piccolo walked through the castle back up the stairs and into the main hall. He decided to use the time to mediate to calm his mind before the struggle he knew he was going to endure. Also it would help pass the time while he waited from his father to send a messenger saying Bojack had been found on a hospitable planet and the wizards would increase Piccolo's strength.

He picked a corner in the room where he wouldn't be stared at for the next half an hour or so. He was silent and took a deep breath before entering his meditative state. He cleared his mind searching of all thoughts to remain calm. He then slowly reviewed all the moves he had in his arsenal. His multiform technique could be useful if he wanted to trick Bojack, but that would cut his power in half. He would have to wait till Bojack was tired from fighting. He couldn't afford to do that in the beginning of the fight. Perhaps if he could aim some Special Beam Cannons through his shoulders or his legs, Bojack may be too focused on the pain to notice Piccolo trying to trap him in the bottle.

Suddenly in his thoughts he saw a blurry image of something. He tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. So he decided to focus on the image, but it took a long while for it to try and clear out. From what he could see, it was someone small. It was a small child if his guess was correct. It was strange something inside of him was telling him that he knew who or what this child was.

Slowly he heard a voice calling his name saying "Prince Piccolo! Prince Piccolo!" He then felt himself being shaken awake.

He opened his eyes and saw some imp of a Demon standing below him. His gaze hardened and the imp recoil in fear.

"My apologies prince Piccolo, your father has requested your presence outside by the Door. He says that your mission is about to begin and I am to escort you there." The imp Demon said cowering below him.

Piccolo slowly stood up and stretched his legs for a second then gestured for the imp to lead him out towards the door.

* * *

Daimaō stood next to Bibidi and Babidi. His spies had finally pinpointed Bojack's location on a planet with a stable atmosphere for his son. While Bojack may have been able to survive in space, Piccolo was not able to. His biology only made it possible to breathe in certain atmospheres. From the report Bojack had decided to take a rest from in intergalactic killing spree. He seemed to be heading to the old capital of the Cold Empire and seemed to have in mind to set up his base there before the Colds returned.

"Are you both prepared for your spell?" Daimaō asked the both of them.

Both father and son nodded. They had brought a crystal ball similar to the one Babidi had on his ship years ago when he took over Vegeta's mind.

"Also remember, if I find out you even attempted to try and make Junior your slave with this spell or with the operation, I will personally feed you to one of my pet monsters," Daimaō threatened the two of them.

Both of them gulped and chuckled a little. They were aware of the danger that they were in down here. The wizards' weren't really sure how they were going to get out of here. They had planned to leave once Otherworld was captured as was the agreement they made with Daimaō, but now they weren't sure if the Demon King would keep his word.

"Ah, here he comes, right one time," Daimaō said seeing his son approaching.

Piccolo was flying behind the servant that Daimaō had sent to collect him. He could sense that his son was relaxed. Although Daimaō did detect a hint of confusion in his offspring but, the Demon King shrugged it off thinking it was more to do with his mission.

Piccolo landed in front of his father. He then bowed to him on one knee with the servant doing the same behind him.

"Rise my son, leave us imp!" Daimaō barked at the imp.

The thing shrieked and fled, not wanting to incur its master's wrath.

Piccolo rose to his full height and stood before his father and the wizards. He saw the crystal ball and nodded at the two wizards in understanding.

"I have at last located Bojack. He seems to have stopped on a planet to rest before he begins his assault on the Cold's home world. From what my spies have collected he wants to raise his old empire up before the Colds even return to the mortal Universe and challenge them for it. Now I cannot allow that since I need their resources and supplies to help protect my own warriors. Also they have more up to date knowledge of the vast areas of space than Bojack. You still have the bottle I gave you?" Daimaō asked his son.

Piccolo nodded and handed it over to his father. Daimaō examined it and saw that none of the markings were erased. He in turn nodded to the wizards.

"Before we begin we must warn you, this may be very painful for you. I've never tried this before without enslaving the person to my services. So this may not turn out at well," Babidi told him.

Piccolo nodded again before speaking. "Let's just get this over with, I want to hurry up and beat the tar out of that drunken pirate. I never did like him." Piccolo said.

Both the wizards then turned to the crystal ball located on the ground. They focused their power and both of the Nameks saw it close in around Piccolo. Suddenly little ball of lights were forming around Piccolo. The younger Namek took a deep breath just feeling that this was going to be painful.

"Paparapapa!" both of the wizards shouted with their hands over the crystal ball.

Suddenly Piccolo felt his mind being assaulted. He gasped in pain and began to clutch his head and started to roll around the steps in pain.

Daimaō kept one eye on his offspring and the other on the wizards. He was ready to spring at them if sensed even the smallest bit of deception.

Suddenly red and purple lightening was sparking around Piccolo and a gold/grey light was shining from Piccolo's body.

Piccolo roared in anger and pain as he felt his body ache from the unnatural amount of strength suddenly exploding from him. His muscles bulged all over and his veins began popping out of his body. He clothes slowly disappeared and were changed. He lost his signature cape and turban. Instead of the purple gi had been wearing previously, his outfit had changed to a dark pale blue. It mostly resembled the old outfit he had when he fought Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament many years ago just with his father's color. He had his own symbol on his chest, but his read "Demon Prince" instead of Demon King and the outline was a sickening green instead of blood red. His obi had stayed the same color though.

After what felt like an eternity to Piccolo, his body fell to the ground. His muscles then slowly stopped bulging and his veins faded away back into his body. He lifted his head up and put his hand to his face. Thankfully there wasn't that stupid M signature on his forehead.

He slowly stood up and flexed his arms. He felt much stronger than before. His confidence rose each time he flexed his arms and finally felt strong enough to give Bojack a proper challenge.

He looked down at his outfit with a questioning look on his face. He rose an eyebrow and looked back at his father.

"It is time you accepted your true role as my successor. Wear these clothes with pride and show the Universe who you are." Daimaō told him.

Piccolo didn't show any sign to his father's words. While he did feel a bit perturbed at the fact that he had his clothes changed in such a manner, he understood the order. It was either wear it or be severely punished later for showing disrespect toward not just his father, but to ever Demon Prince there were before him.

His father held his hand out to the Door and it slowly opened to a green valley. The door opened wider and they saw it led to a world with a yellow sun similar to the Earth's. Piccolo stepped forward and passed through the door unhindered. He turned to his father who only said.

"Come back with Bojack in the bottle, or you better pray I never find you."

"As you wish father," Piccolo responded back before the Door closed and faded from view.

He looked around trying to sense Bojack's energy. He searched for the biggest power on who he assumed was Bojack and found it almost across the planet.

"Well this ought to be interesting…" Piccolo mumbled to himself before taking off to confront the space pirate.

* * *

Bojack was lounging around not really doing anything. He was resting after his excursion with some of the Cold family's forces. He had taken great delight in beating the crap out of most of them. The fighter Recoome was the most amusing. All he did was shout his own name before attacking. The best was when he shouted "Recoome Beg!", then the so called 'elite' fighter of Frieza's started to cry, and beg for mercy before Bojack knocked them all out. He left them all there to send a message that he would be coming for the Colds if they stepped onto his old turf.

Suddenly he saw something glitter in the distance. He didn't remember seeing anything, but wildlife on this planet. Either he missed something or someone had arrived.

He slowly got up and dusted himself off. Perhaps this new person would give him a better form of entertainment than that last bunch of losers.

He saw the fighter getting closer and closer, finally the person landed.

Bojack's eye's widened when he saw it was the Demon King. His whole body shook in anger. How dare that freak confront him? He told him not to seek him out. Bojack wanted nothing to do with his plans. Well looks like he needed to be taught a lesson.

The Demon King landed in front of him. However, he looked a bit different. For one thing he didn't have the cheek bones he remembered, he was also shorter than before, and his nose wasn't hooked. It was straighter looking.

"Ah, what happened? Did someone hit you too many times in the face, causing you to shrink and disfigure your face?" Bojack asked

The Demon King growled threateningly at the space pirate before opening his mouth.

"In the name of my lord and king, Piccolo Daimaō, you're under arrest. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. If you do say the hard way, I'm going to enjoy beating the crap out of you."

Bojack blinked in a confused manner. "Wait a minute…are you saying you're not King Piccolo? How can that be? You look just like him unless…" he said trailing off.

His eyes widened in realization. "Are you kidding me?! You're the reason why he was so keen on attacking Earth? He just wanted to capture you and make him his pet servant?! That idiot! You're just a weakling! Son or no son, you're nothing compared to us! Why would he waste precious time on you?" The space pirate asked him.

If Piccolo was confused by Bojack's questions he didn't physically show it. He didn't have time to question the space pirate now. He would have to do so later.

"Let me show you who is weak!" Piccolo shouted at him powering up and punching him in the face.

* * *

***Jason9000: That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. Looks like Piccolo's ready to confront Bojack and his fighting outfit has changed as well. Don't worry by the end he'll be back his regular outfit. For now just think of him wearing his father's outfit but the symbol is the one he gave Gohan when he gave him the sword which I guess is either King Piccolo's symbol or Piccolo's own. Also looks like Piccolo may stat remembering stuff with the blurred image of a certain someone you all probably know and Bojack's words near the end. Now I don't know when I'll update next. Work is rough with this heat. It drains me during the day and when I get home, I'm too tired to write anything. The sad thing is, I have all of these ideas bouncing around in my head of where this is going, but when I get home…I have no energy to do anything. Well hope you all had a great July Fourth weekend and if you don't celebrate it, have a great weekend.***


End file.
